-Indómita-
by PenBagu
Summary: Entre el pasado oculto y un presente vertiginoso, el amor de dos almas siempre destinadas surge leal e inquebrantable. Y en las bastas tierras del Gran Imperio de Oriente, quedará plasmada su historia. (AU, OoC)
1. -Prólogo-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"La verdad es una antorcha que luce entre la niebla, sin disiparla".

**-Claude Adrien Helvétius**

* * *

**《Prólogo》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Era del Dragón, 1987**

**Periodo Xīng 38**

**Castillo de Tendo, Tierras Altas del Norte**

**.**

Fue una terrible tragedia.

Tan cruel y espeluznante como en las más mórbidas pesadillas que jamás se pudiesen imaginar.

Tan desoladora como para quebrantar el alma.

Tan desgarradora que el bravío guerrero Son Tendo fue incapaz de afrontar. Y con la muerte del atormentado patriarca, uno de los siete linajes escogidos por el Dios Creador _TianRyū_, la familia Tendo, encontró su extinción.

Ocurrió en invierno, en el más crudo invierno que hacía tiempo no azotaba al Gran Imperio de Oriente; durante la noche, la más oscura y devoradora noche de frío y tormenta.

Fue en el castillo de Tendo, dentro de sus cálidas y protectoras paredes. Fue en ese hogar de amor cultivado y felicidad cosechada donde la más escabrosa y cruenta masacre encontró su presa. Donde la muerte arrebató impiadosa la inocencia y vida de dos pequeñas hermanas y una madre devota. Donde el espíritu del legendario Caballero Imperial y amoroso padre encontró su quebranto.

Justo ahí, en la sala de descanso, donde las pequeñas hermanas Tendo solían pasar su tiempo de ocio, donde los guerreros se transforman en princesas, donde la maldad era vencida por el más dulce de los besos… donde las sonrisas hechizaban hasta el corazón más endurecido.

Justo ahí, en ese lugar de encanto, los tres cuerpos yacían mutilados.

Con las cabezas sin rostro, destajadas del cuello y deformadas por filosas garras y mortales dientes, esparcidas en el suelo. Los cuerpos carecía de brazos y piernas, pero presumían los restos de órganos devorados entre las aberturas de sus heridas. Huesos expuestos, carne lacerada, sangre derramada; esparciéndose conquistadora bajo los tibios trozos de cadáver, decorando las paredes, armonizando los inmuebles. Con la firma inequívoca de su autor plasmada en carmín.

Lobos.

Siempre figuró un misterio el acontecimiento de los hechos. Algunos nobles, guerreros y plebeyos teorizaban lo sucedido como un acto de asesinato inescrupulosamente planificado, quizá por bárbaros, rebeldes internos del Imperio, proscritos, incluso ladrones. Una trampa disfrazada de coincidencias insólitas y sospechosas. Otros sencillamente adjudicaban aquello como simple mala suerte. Porque la vida, en ocasiones, llega a ser injusta y bastante cruel; sin distinción de rangos, riquezas o pecados.

Pero lo que sí era cierto, es que en esas vísperas el castillo de Tendo se encontraba escasamente vigilado. Días atrás, el Señor de la provincia de Fukuoka partió con la mayoría de sus soldados, hacia los límites perimetrales del Este: para detener y diezmar las fuerzas invasoras de los _Báiyāo_ -demonios blancos-; feroces y hábiles guerreros, de piel pálida y cabellos de sol, que deseaban apoderarse de sus tierras. Eran enemigos para tomarse en cuenta, resistentes y obcecados como ningunos otros que hubiese enfrentado. Así entonces, Soun Tendo sólo dispuso unos cuantos centinelas y guerreros para para salvaguardar la seguridad del castillo y su amada familia; sabedor que para poder vencer a aquellos bárbaros, de manera definitiva, necesitaba el poder de todo su ejército. Fue una decisión apresurada la que el Shoyū de Fukuoka tomó dadas las circunstancias. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de pedir apoyo militar a su buen amigo y futuro familiar político, Genma Saotome, para liberar aquella confrontación. Sin embargo, como noble guerrero de linaje escogido por _TianRyū_ debía defender sin temor a su pueblo, a las tierras dadas por el Emperador que eran suelo fértil del Gran Imperio de Oriente. Y con su vida y la de sus guerreros, encomendada al Dios Dragón Creador, marchó hacia la batalla.

Regresando vencedor pese a la ventisca, Soun Tendo divisó en la lejanía las rejas abiertas de la barbacana, misma que parecía estar extrañamente desatendida. Aquel detalle le suscitó un mal presentimiento, pues descuidar ese lugar significaba una grave falta a sus ordenes, y los soldados que a él servían eran fieles a su puesto. Tan competentes y leales que les confería su vida. Aceleró el trote de su corcel negro, y al atravesar las murallas encontró el patio de armas completamente vacío, sin ninguna tenue luz que alumbrase la densa oscuridad. Todo yacía en quietud y mutismo. Demasiado preocupado como para dilucidar razones, desmontó su caballo y corrió hacia el castillo. Las puertas principales reposaban abiertas y el interior del recinto presumía casi la misma negrura que la noche, sólo un poco de luz de luna ayudaba a distinguir figuras en la penumbra. Por costumbre y en apremio de su corazonada, Soun dirigió sus pasos al cuarto donde sus queridas hijas y amada esposa solían pasar el tiempo de ocio, aquel lugar gobernado de ternura y tintineantes risillas. Sin embargo, al abrir sus puertas, el más cruento escenario destrozó su corazón.

Esa noche, esa noche maldita, uno de los guerreros más loables del Gran Imperio de Oriente perdió su humanidad y, con un desgarrador grito de dolor, selló su pacto a la locura.

Cuando su segundo al mando, Shōchi Ōbayashi, y varios de sus guerreros entraron al castillo, tras escuchar aquella pesarosa lamentación, encontraron a su Señor abrazando con fervor la cabeza desfigurada de su esposa y el cuerpo desmembrado de sus hijas. Hincado al lado de lo que quedaba del esbelto cuerpo femenino, lloraba como jamás lo había hecho un hombre. La habitación estaba perfumada por el denso olor a hierro, las superficies eran bañadas en tibia sangre y la presencia de la muerte aún permanecía entre las paredes; algunos de los soldados tuvieron que tragarse las arcadas. Al ver el estado perturbado de su Señor, Shōchi tomó las riendas de la situación y dio la orden de inspeccionar el castillo en busca de más víctimas, o la presencia de los salvajes animales; encontrando únicamente a unos pocos sirvientes y soldados en las mismas condiciones.

Fue una noche de valiosas pérdidas. De fundadas sospechas e incordios, de misterios nunca resueltos, de preguntas jamás formuladas... De plegarias sin respuesta.

La provincia entera se atavió de luto. El Emperador mismo rindió los honores en los funerales, pues el respetado Shoyū parecía haber perdido la cordura y las ganas de continuar en esta vida. Ni siquiera las palabras de su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome, lograron sacarlo de su auto confinamiento. No hubo culpables a quien castigar, victimarios sobre quien descargar su rabia o jurar venganza, y la supuesta jauría de lobos jamás fue vista ni encontrada después. Lo único que le quedó al legendario guerrero, fue odiarse a sí mismo por su incompetencia. Perdiéndose en sus desvaríos, rastreando sospechosos imaginarios.

Así pasaron varios meses, con Soun enclaustrado en el castillo, apenas comiendo lo suficiente y bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia; quedando Fukuoka gobernada provisionalmente por Shōchi, a deseos del Emperador. Sin embargo, después de ciento ochenta lunas, el antiguo Shoyū y guerrero del clan Tendo, acabó con su vida. Destajando su cuello como si fuese un traidor: muy seguramente atormentado por la devoradora culpa y las martirizantes pesadillas que le visitaban, casi todas las noches de sobriedad, desde aquel encuentro sanguinario con su familia. Creyéndose indigno de merecer la bendición de la vida pese a ser incapaz de proteger lo que más amaba de las fauces rabiosas de la muerte. Fue Ōbayashi quien lo encontró muerto en su habitación, si explicaciones o vacilación en el corte limpio de su garganta. El atormentado hombre por fin yacía en mortuoria paz. Y cual honorable coronel que era del gran Soun Tendo, el leal guerrero decidió compartir el mismo destino que su Señor.

Nuevamente, junto a las Tierras de Fukuoka, el Gran Imperio de Oriente agonizó en duelo, no sólo habían perdido a dos piadosos gobernantes, sino que por primera vez, en la historia de la nueva humanidad, una de las siete familias legendarias había perecido.

El clan Tendo dejó de existir.

Fueron tiempos de gran crisis y tristeza, tanta que el Dios _TianRyū_ lloró inconsolable durante cuatro meses de invierno, como nunca antes se tenía registro en las Tierras de Fukuoka.

Y así quedó plasmado en la historia, así es como la gente recordó los hechos. Sin embargo, la verdad de aquella funesta noche y todo lo acontecido después, quedo oculta entre susurros y secretos. Murmuraciones que con paciencia entretejían su libertad, que buscaban justicia… que añoraban venganza.


	2. -1-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"No sé cuántas vidas me faltan, pero en cada una, espero encontrarme contigo".

**-Edgar Oceransky**

* * *

**《1》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Era del Dragón, 2015**

**Periodo Xīng 66**

**Provincia de Furumoto, Tierras Altas del Oeste**

**.**

Fue capaz de distinguirlo en la lejanía, la distancia significó una nimiedad para su inconsciente propósito y su versada mirada. No es que lo buscará a aposta, pero sus ojos siempre le encontraban: por instinto, por costumbre, por naturalezas que no entendía. Algo en ese muchacho llamada imperecederamente su atención.

Aceleró el trote de _Nild_, su yegua -del color más blanco que las brumosas nubes o el algodón más fino de las Tierras Altas del Norte, y de reacio carácter como su jinete-, para dar alcance a la caravana escoltada con el escudo de Ryugenzawa y el emblema de la familia Hiiragi. El hombre sonrió de medio lado; después de dos inviernos sin verse, Ranma estaba bastante deseoso de tomar unos tragos de _hidromiel_ con su buen amigo Shinnosuke.

Estaba bastante deseoso de retomar las riendas de su vida en general.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Shinnosuke jubiloso, al distinguirlo acercándose desde el claro norte de la llanura. El castaño aceleró el trote de su corcel, y detuvo sus pasos unos metros antes de alcanzar su objetivo. De un elegante salto bajó del lomo. Sin miramientos, corrió al encuentro de su amigo más cercano.

El azabache hizo lo mismo, reuniéndose ambos hombres en el punto medio de distancia.

—¡Ven acá pequeño llorón! —Ranma estiró los brazos para abrazar al castaño y propinarle unas sonoras palmas en la espalda, como queriendo hacerle vomitar los pulmones.

Shinnosuke aceptó el duelo, tratando de igualar la fuerza bruta de su contrincante.

—¡Basta!, ¡basta! —imploró el castaño al verse superado por el ardor de su piel. La verdad sea dicha, Ranma tenía la fuerza de un toro.

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada, y liberó a su presa en muestra de misericordia. No sin antes burlarse de su poca resistencia.

—Pero ¡qué princesa! —se mofó con aire arrogante. Ranma permitió que el castaño se alejara unos pasos de distancia para sobar su espalda, lo contempló de cabeza a pies con aire meditabundo y sonrió zumbón, alzando una descarada ceja por su descubrimiento—. ¡Te falta músculo hombre! Estás más flacucho incluso, si sigues así poco falta para ponerte un vestido y hacerte pasar por una damisela. Serías bastante mono —afirmó burlón.

A pesar de tener la misma edad, Ranma lucía una complexión más prominente en comparación con Shinnosuke. No es que el castaño fuese un hombre de figura delicada pero si contrastabas a los dos guerreros, el azabache hacía palidecer el trabajado cuerpo de su amigo. Además, le ganaba por una cabeza de altura.

—¡Cállate! Aunque sé que tienes buen ojo para eso, tus percepciones sobre mi galanura no me complacen precisamente. Ahora siento ganas de vomitar —habló recompuesto, fingiendo sonoras arcadas.

Ranma avanzó hacia Shinnosuke quedando a tres palmos de separación, posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí te sirve de consuelo, no fue un halago. Sólo recalco una verdad, nada te falta para ser una chica. Y ten por seguro que los hombres no me van —concluyó enlazando la dedos tras la nunca.

—No sabes lo decepcionado estoy de escuchar eso. Cuando al fin sea una mujer, tenía planeado convertirte en mi presa —dijo jocoso, mirando al azabache con coquetería.

—¡Agh!, ¡qué asco! —Fue el turno del ojiazul para escandalizarse—. ¡Aléjate de mi! —chilló, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Mira quién es la princesa ahora! —increpó Shinnosuke poniendo los brazos en jarra. Soltó una carcajada tras su logrado escarmiento.

—¡Oh, cállate! —refunfuñó indignado, cruzándose de brazos, mas sus ojos destellaban la alegría de un encuentro esperado.

Shinnosuke paró de reír, y dio un ligero mamporro a la cabeza del azabache.

—Me alegra verte, Saotome —declaró sincero, palmeándole el hombro izquierdo.

Ranma le respondió con un escuálido golpe en el pecho.

—Me alegra verte, Hiiragi.

Ambos hombres se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿Todo en orden?

El ojiazul se enervó al instante de reconocer aquella voz, y fue apenas entonces que pudo sentir su presencia. No se había percatado de su acercamiento. Maldito fuera el hombre, era condenadamente sigiloso.

Tanto Ranma como Shinnosuke giraron a la par en dirección del muchacho.

—¡Arashi! —exclamó el castaño con emoción—. ¡Mira!, ¡es Ranma! ¡Ranma!

El susodicho posó sus suspicaces ojos sobre él unos segundos y, con ese ínfimo gesto, Ranma sintió un escalofrío extraño en su columna. Pero se concentró en no hacer evidente su turbación.

Sin brindarle mayor esmero, el muchacho viró su atención hacia Shinnosuke. Sonriéndole de manera cariñosa.

—Sí —afirmó conciliador—, lo veo.

La forma en que Arashi se comportaba con Shinnosuke, por alguna inentendible razón, siempre le erizaba los nervios. Y lo ponía de mal humor. De echo, la mera existencia del muchacho, lograba sacar la peor parte de su naturaleza.

Nunca entendió porqué la presencia de ese ser etéreo, casi angelical, le provocaba semejante desbalance en su ecuánime comportamiento. Sólo sabía que, cuando estaba cerca de él, la primitiva necesidad de molestarlo y llamar su atención le ganaba la partida a sus refinados modales de Señor y honorable guerrero.

Y no era algo nuevo, ni un mero capricho surgido del aburrimiento. No. Aquello se remontaba a los años de infancia, en el preciso instante que lo vio por primera vez, con esos ojos nublados y sagaces que, el entonces niño, poseía. Una imagen que nunca olvidaría. Sin embargo, a pesar que sabían de la existencia del otro desde hacía casi veinte inviernos, no podían jactarse de conocerse en lo más mínimo. Soló habían coincidido en contadas ocasiones, como cuando Shinnosuke fue nombrado Shoyū de Ryugenzawa, en las Tierras Altas del Sur, a sus tiernos diez años, o cuando ya siendo mayores, Ranma visitaba el castillo de su amigo en víspera de su cumpleaños y viceversa. También tenía razones de él gracias a la correspondencia constante que mantenía con Shinnosuke, incluso una vez pelearon juntos. Aún así, no convivían con regularidad; y cuando coincidían, el muchacho sólo tenía atenciones para Shinnosuke, y malos tratos para él. Mejor dicho, escaso interés por conocerle, o siquiera regalarle una sonrisa.

Arashi era la mano derecha del Shinnosuke, desde siempre, desde que eran niños. Tan unidos estaban que algunos osados guerreros, sirvientes y nobles, se atrevían a afirmar que eran amantes. No era extraño que los Señores acogieran a otros hombres como concubinos, de hecho era una práctica muy común en algunas tierras. Los varones con los rostros más finos y hermosos, y cuerpos delicados, eran los favoritos para retozar en el lecho de sus Señores. Mujeres y hombres, no importaba mucho. Sin embargo, Ranma estaba seguro que Shinnosuke no se inclinaba ante menesteres carnales entre los de su mismo sexo. Ni hacia las mujeres. El hombre era un puritano, un santo. Eso era un hecho, lo sabía de primera mano. Ranma era íntimo amigo de Shinnosuke.

Y aún así, al azabache la caía en la punta del hígado la cercanía y confidencialidad que Shinnosuke y el muchacho profesaban frente a los terceros y en lo privado. Era un amargo sentimiento que llevaba acompañándolo por dieciocho inviernos. Un sentimiento que, imperecederamente, había tratado de sepultar; fallando en cada intento. Un sentimiento que se incrementaba en toda ocasión que los veía.

—¿Se te han olvidado los modales, muchacho? —reprochó con brusquedad, guiado por esa rara picazón en su pecho. La pregunta hizo que Arashi y Shinnosuke voltearan a mirarlo desconcertados—. El que sea el mejor amigo de tu Señor no me hace menos Señor que Hiiragi. No olvides a dónde perteneces. ¿O es que la amabilidad del Señor de Ryugenzawa te ha hecho desatender tu posición? —habló ponzoñoso, mirando al muchacho de ojos caoba con todo el desprecio infundado que fue capaz de evocar. Antes que Shinnosuke pudiese apelar añadió—: Otros señores han decapitado a los hombres de sus aliados por mucho menos.

En otro tiempo, habría sido una gran ofensa la que el muchacho Arashi cometió, incluso podía ser tomada como rebelión. El no presentar adecuadamente los respetos hacia un Shoyū como él, le habría costado la cabeza a cualquier persona. Aunque, en el caso de Arashi...

—Pero ¡Ranma! ¡Arashi es...!

Shinnosuke se vio nuevamente impedido de expresar su descontento, esta vez por causa de Arashi, quien le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Está bien —murmuró sereno—. Conozco mi lugar.

—¡Pero...!

Arashi ignoró la réplica de su Señor, y caminó hasta quedar frente al ojiazul. El muchacho lo miró brevemente a los ojos, con aquella mirada indómita y desafiante que le caracterizaba; tan altiva como su propio ego de guerrero y Caballero Imperial de la familia Saotome. El chico tenía agallas.

—Mi señor... —Fingiendo sumisión, y sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, Arashi llevó el puño derecho hacia su pecho, con el codo a la altura de sus costillas. Para, acto seguido, arrodillarse sobre su pierna derecha, con la cabeza mirando al suelo—. En ti resplandece la gloria de_ TianRyū_ —pronunció alto y solemne.

Shinnosuke, atónito, sólo atinó a mirar. Ranma jamás había obligado a Arashi a rendirle honor. Bien era cierto que parecía despreciarlo y gozaba incomodarlo, del mismo modo, lo veía como su igual guerrero. Además, conocía la condición de Arashi como su concejal particular y coronel de su ejército: el segundo al mando. Por ende, un privilegio no escrito, era que Arashi gozaba de informalidad y voto hacia su Señor, y los Señores aliados a este, pues estaba prácticamente al mismo nivel que un General. Y en las Tierras Altas del Oriente se valoraba y respetaba, en mayor medida, las aptitudes de un buen guerrero por sobre un título nobiliario; ya que fueron los antiguos guerreros quienes forjaron estas tierras salvajes.

La calma y desapego con que Arashi aceptaba su humillación fue más una bofetada que una victoria satisfactoria para Ranma. Ridículamente, se sintió burlado. No como noble o guerrero, sino como persona. Como si ese muchacho Arashi lo menospreciara, muy a pesar de la pulcra educación con la que se refería a él... como si lo considerara un ser de la peor calaña. Y ciertamente Arashi tenía motivos para pensar aquello, sin embargo, Ranma no poseía ninguno para sentirse desdeñado. Arashi siempre actuaba formal y educado con él, dándole el respeto y lugar que cómo Shoyū se exigía. Tal vez su trato no era del todo sincero, pero si fingía, lo hacía muy bien. Además, era un formidable guerrero, lo que le faltaba de fuerza bruta lo compensaba con agilidad y técnica. Casi estaba a su altura, casi, a excepción del pequeño detalle que Ranma procedía de una antigua familia noble y guerrera, que según la leyenda fue escogida por el Gran Dragón Creador _"TianRyū"_, y los orígenes de Arashi eran bastante indeterminados. Pero igual le respetaba. Y jamás creyó necesario que el muchacho le brindará honores.

Lo que dijo fue un simple arrebato de ese sentimiento amargo que le cegaba cuando estaba cerca del maldito muchacho.

Ranma cerró los puños a sus costados, arrugado el entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto más para sí mismo que para el joven; no era propio de un Señor alterarse por banalidades, mucho menos enaltecerse cuando no le correspondía.

Se obligó a responder los galardones.

—_TianRyū_ te bendice —habló con voz áspera, disimulando el súbito enojo—. Puedes marcharte.

Con elegantes y perfectos movimientos, Arashi se puso de pie, reverenciándolo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y ubicarse a la derecha de Shinnosuke. Siempre a la derecha.

—Arashi, no sabes cuanto lo sien...

—Quizá mi Señor desea ponerse al día de los pormenores con el Señor de Nerima —zanjó Arashi, haciendo uso de sus privilegios al interrumpir las palabras de un Shoyū—. Después de todo, son días de gozo. Y mi Señor no ha tenido noticias de su buen amigo por muchas lunas.

—Pero...

—Yo guiaré la caravana hasta el castillo de Pansuto, me encargaré de que todos sean debidamente instalados. Además, el Abuelo Hiiragi necesita descansar.

Arashi dio media vuelta para susurrar al oído de Shinnosuke. A Ranma le fue inevitable fruncir más el ceño y apretar los labios.

—De acuerdo —respondió Shinnosuke a lo que fuese que Arashi le haya dicho.

El muchacho de ascendencia desconocida viró en dirección de la actual cabecilla de los Saotome, se irguió cuán larga era su espalda y plantó el puño derecho sobre su pecho.

—Mi señor...

Ranma sabía que significaba aquello, el muchacho le pedía permiso para retirarse. Cosa que era innecesaria, pues su Señor ya le había dado pase libre. A todas luces, Arashi le estaba dando a Ranma una buena escaramuza con guante blanco. Shinnosuke incluso esbozó una sonrisa burlona y miró al azabache con ojos de victoria. Que forma tan astuta de ponerlo en ridículo, humillándose a voluntad frente a un Señor que no era el suyo y, peor aún, cuando ni siquiera su propio Señor le exigía respetos. Y tomado en cuenta el rango sobresaliente del que gozaba Arashi... Le hizo parecer únicamente un noble arrogante y pendenciero. Una cualidad inaceptable para un honorable guerrero y gobernante Shoyū. Si algo les había enseñado la guerra y el actual Emperador, era la humildad frente a su pueblo y subordinados. Quizá como hombre podía ser un pirado, pero si exigía ser tratado como un Shoyū debía comportarse a la altura, y no andar exigiendo devociones innecesarias.

—Ya te lo dije antes —masculló entre dientes—, ¡márchate! —exclamó hastiado.

Sin alterar su gesto estoico, el joven de ojos caoba hizo una ultima reverencia al Señor de Nerima, se giró y caminó hacia la caravana. Detuvo su avance a media distancia, dirigiendo su atención al bosque que flanquea la llanura.

Arashi pareció encontrar particular interés en algún punto de la espesa vegetación.

—¿Todo en orden? —Ranma sintió curiosidad ante la repentina distracción del muchacho. Él no pudo divisar más que infinitos hierbajos más allá del perímetro del bosque, pero Arashi parecía percibir algo.

El muchacho lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Todo en orden —coincidió asintiendo la cabeza. Sin más, Arashi continuó su trayecto.

Ranma observó cómo el joven montaba, con maestría, a lomos de su corcel negro. Repartió unas cuantas órdenes y al instante la caravana se encaminó hacia las puertas del castillo de Pansuto, que ya se avizoraban cerca en el horizonte.

—Te lo has buscado Saotome. —Se mofó Shinnosuke una vez estuvieron solos, y paseando, a paso lento, sobre sus caballos.

—¡Cállate! A ese enclenque le sobra arrogancia.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—¡Pero soy un Señor! —Se excusó.

—Y él es un guerrero tan loable como nosotros —censuró—. De procedencia noble o no, jamás nos a importado. Ha demostrado su valía innumerables veces. Pensé que lo respetabas —mencionó decepcionado.

—Lo hago —declaró serio.

Ranma peleó junto a él en una ocasión, cuatro años atrás, cuando la familia Saotome envío parte de su ejército a apoyar la región peninsular del Sur, pues los proscritos de las Tierras Bajas querían hacerse con los dominios pesqueros de la familia Hiiragi. Como aliados políticos, y amigos cercanos de la familia Hiiragi, el antiguo cabecilla de los Saotome, Genma Saotome, resolvió otorgar ayuda militar a favor de eliminar a los invasores y evitar desfavorables pérdidas humanas y territoriales; confiando que el Emperador comprendería su intromisión en la batalla.

A Ranma no tuvieron que decirle dos veces para alzarse en armas y proteger las productivas tierras que a su amigo Shinnosuke le habían costado sangre y sudor hacer prosperar.

Más que por honor y poder político, o la ascendencia divina que les confería ser una de las siete familias elegidas por el Dios _TianRyū_ para gobernar la Nueva Tierra de Oriente, los Saotome eran reconocidos por la férrea lealtad que profesaban a su pueblo y amigos.

El ojiazul arribó justo en medio de la brutal disputa, creyendo que Shinnosuke se encontraría en el puerto de Orochi, pues así le había informado un mensajero leal a Hiiragi, sin embargo, fue Arashi quien dirigía la contención en ese lugar. Más tarde se enteraría que Shinnosuke lideró en el puerto de Yamato, en un repentino cambio de estrategia al descubrir el doble ataque de los expatriados.

La batalla de Orochi se prolongó por horas, con bajas por ambos bandos, siendo la victoria para las tierras de Ryugenzawa. Aunque es preciso menciona que los proscritos tuvieron más pérdidas que las familias Hiiragi y Saotome juntas. Pero lo que Ranma nunca olvidaría, fue la rebosante sensación de compenetración que sintió al luchar codo a codo con Arashi. El hombrecillo inclusive detuvo, con sus propias manos, una flecha que iba directo a su cabeza. Sí, el imponente Ranma Saotome, le debía la vida al escuálido, pero habilidoso, guerrero de ojos caoba. No era un Señor ingrato, quiso agradecerle y recompensarlo por salvarle el pellejo, pero en la noche de celebración...

—¡Ranma!

El mencionado se estremeció ante el grito alarmado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó al tiempo que giraba el rostro en dirección del castaño.

—¿En qué demonios estás tan ensimismado? —indagó alzando una ceja inquisidora.

—En nada —bufó fastidiado, huyendo de los escudriñantes ojos de Shinnosuke.

—¿Y por qué fue eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó socarrón, aun sabiendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

—Todo eso de los modales y Señores imaginarios matando a sus imaginarios subordinados por motivos estúpidos e irrelevantes.

A Ranma no le pasó de largo que la palabra "estúpidos" iba dirigida hacia su personas más que a su anterior palabrería.

—No lo sé —admitió apenado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es verdad que el Código dice...

—¡Oh, por favor! Ya casi nadie sigue o recuerda las pomposas normas del Código de cortesía y etiqueta, al menos no las más estúpidas. Y eres el primero que las rompe pidiendo a todos, incluso los sirvientes, que te llamen por tu nombre en lugar de Señor Saotome o Shoyū de Nerima.

El maldito tenía toda la jodida razón. Ranma no pudo más que apretar los dientes. Había sido un estúpido.

—Además, Arashi esta al tanto de todo eso. Sabes muy bien que no es un bárbaro iletrado deseoso de beber sangre.

¡Qué lo aspen si Shinnosuke no escupía puras verdades! Pero qué malnacido por echárselas en cara con tanto regocijo.

—Se estaba burlando de ti —afirmó petulante.

—Ya lo sé. —Rumió tragándose el orgullo. Estaba muy, muy cabreado, pero igual le fascinaba como el hombrecillo se las ingeniaba para bajarle los humos con el mayor refinamiento, sutileza y educación del que podía presumir un Noble nacido en la Corte Imperial.

—Ranma...

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió exasperado por el dolor de su ego pisoteado.

—No vayas a buscarle revancha a Arashi cuando estemos en el castillo. Mañana es un día especial para Taro, no quiero que lo arruines.

—¿Y quién crees que soy?, ¿un crío de ocho años? Soy nada menos que el Señor de Nerima y Caballero Imperial, Ranma Saotome.

—Pero te comportas como un crío berrinchudo cuando buscas la atención de Arashi.

—Yo no busco su atención —siseó amenazante, con voz gruesa. Dedicándole a Shinnosuke la mejor mirada asesina de su arsenal.

—Sí que lo haces —contradijo divertido, esbozando una sonrisa burlesca que a Ranma le dieron ganas de pulverizar—. Tienes una extraña fijación con él.

—Mira tú, flacucho de pacotilla... —gruñó.

—Siempre creí que serías tú el primero en casarte.

El castaño zanjó el tema de sus extrañas fijaciones por el verdadero motivo que los llevó a reunirse después de tantos meses. Ranma prefirió enfocarse en ese asunto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! No puedes hacerte el humilde ahora. Sabes muy bien que, de los cuatro, las féminas siempre terminaban suspirando por ti.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser el más apuesto de todos —alardeó.

—El más fanfarrón y coqueto, querrás decir.

—¡Oye!, yo no fanfarroneo —comentó entre risillas.

—Y luego tienes a esa exótica prometida tuya —comentó sin maldad. Lo último que supo de Ranma es que se había prometido con una beldad extranjera.

Ranma se cuadro al tiempo de escuchar la burda mención de aquella mujer. Tal fue su tensión, que _Nild_ relinchó en protesta. El ojiazul no perdió tiempo para calmar a su yegua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño, preocupado al observar la repentina incomodidad del azabache.

—No entraré en detalles, Shinnosuke. No me apetece hablar de ello ahora. Pero te diré que esa arpía manipuladora ya no es mi prometida. Al menos, no en la práctica.

El odio y animadversión que Shinnosuke saboreó en la voz de su compañero lo limitó de hacer indagaciones inapropiadas, por ahora. Ciertamente Ranma aún era afectado por lo que sea que esa hermosa mujer, que hace tiempo le confesó amaba con locura, le haya hecho.

—¿Entonces, el Emperador...?

Ranma liberó un pesaroso suspiró.

—Aún no me ha respondido —contestó desdichado—. Supongo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que atender asuntos de faldas.

¡Y una mierda!

Toda la Nación sabía que el pasatiempo favorito del monarca era hacerle de comadrona. Aunque nadie parecía insatisfecho, quizá porque el revelarse a ello sería cometer alta traición. ¡¿A qué esperaba su Alteza Divina para responderle?! A lo mejor lo estaba torturando por no hacer caso a sus advertencias. Maldito viejo.

—Y oficialmente...

—No en la maldita práctica, Shinno —interrumpió resentido—. No en la maldita práctica.

Por un rato, los hombres cabalgaron en silencio hacia el castillo de Pansuto, en la provincia de Furumoto, localizado en las Tierras Altas del Oeste.

—Pero el amor golpeó bastante fuerte a Taro, ¿verdad?

Fue el turno de Ranma para cambiar el tema. Al parecer, sus ánimos se habían recargado.

—Y pensar que era el más hostil y antisocial de nosotros. —Se burló el castaño.

—Y que lo digas. Me imagino que su futura esposa debe ser algo así como una gigante salvaje para soportar a la semejante bestia bruta que es Taro.

—¿Y cómo se llama la fruta Señora de Furumoto? —Vagamente recordaba haberlo leído en la invitación, pero, dicha sea la verdad, era un hombre con tendencias al despiste.

—¿Rouge? —respondió dudoso el azabache. Ranma tampoco le prestó mucha atención al nombre de la futura esposa de su amigo. Sinceramente, sólo le emocionó la excelente excusa para reunirse, después de tantos inviernos, con sus amigos de la infancia; más allá de obligaciones militantes—. Rouge Ashura, creo.

—De la familia Ashura, ¿eh? —murmuró meditabundo—. Es una buena alianza.

—¿Crees que el Emperador lo haya forzado a contraer nupcias para afianzar la influencia política y militar de Furumoto? —inquirió horrorizado.

Era bien sabido que el Emperador concertaba matrimonios entre las familias nobles civiles y las nobles guerreras para mantener el balance del poder en las provincias y las mismas familias, aunque todo en beneficio del Imperio y sus relaciones exteriores. Y a veces era necesario hacer sacrificios en favor del Imperio, hasta el mismo Emperador lo hizo. Pero, gracias a la buena voluntad de _TianRyū_, su Alteza Divina tenía un infalible ojo y excelente percepción para disponer matrimonios donde el verdadero amor florecía con el tiempo. Incluso mucho antes de que los prometiera por mandato Imperial, el gobernante supremo ya influía como celestina. O era lo que su madre siempre alardeaba con tanta alegría. Ahora se arrepentía por no hacerle caso al viejo Ryuusuke cuando le dijo que estaba pirado si quería casarse con esa mujer extranjera de Occidente. Qué imbécil.

¿Por qué el viejo acepto bendecir entonces sus deseos maritales? ¿Tal vez para darle una lección?

«Comadreja astuta», refunfuñó para sus adentros.

—Ni el mismo Dios creador _TianRyū_ hubiese podido obligar a Taro a hacer algo que no desea. Mucho menos si eso conlleva compartir el resto de su vida, y tierras, con otra persona aparte de él mismo y su madre. Taro es un honorable gobernante, pero en lo personal es bastante patán, caprichoso y desconfiado.

Ranma y Shinnosuke se soltaron a carcajadas. Aquello era una verdad absoluta.

—¿Y con eso nos queda...? —preguntó travieso, obviando la respuesta.

—El amor —respondió el castaño cual erudito discípulo de la divina _Tengri_, protectora del amor y la felicidad.

—El amor —secundó, verdaderamente alegre por la buena fortuna de Taro en los menesteres amorosos—. Espero que la elegida sea sincera respecto a sus sentimientos —mencionó preocupado. Ranma conocía de primera mano la traición del ser más amado. Era como un demonio que te comía las entrañas.

Shinnosuke percibió su desazón, mas optó por dejarlo de lado.

—¿Y por qué presumes que fue ella la elegida y no Taro? A mi parecer Taro es el afortunado por que alguien no haya preferido la decapitación, por alta traición, al rechazar el permiso de esponsales del Emperador, o la orden en su defecto.

Ranma río con fuerzas. Shinnosuke destilaba suprema sabiduría el día de hoy. Cuánto había madurado su buen amigo.

—¡Joder, que no te equivocas!

—Soy el más listo de todos —declaró arrogante.

—Pero el más llorón —contraatacó con malicia.

—¡Ya olvídalo, Saotome! —reprochó—. Fue sólo una vez. ¡Una maldita vez!, la que me viste llorar. Y en mi defensa era mi mascota, ¡y el ornitorrinco más genial que haya existido!

—Le lloraste semanas, hasta hiciste luto y todo. ¡Organizarte un jodido funeral! —rememoró divertido—. Nos obligaste a viajar poco más semanas para llegar a tus tierras y únicamente presenciar el maldito funeral de un pato. Si nuestras familias no fueran aliadas, ¡te habríamos declarado la guerra!

—¡Tenía ocho años!, ¡para mi era muy importante! ¡Y no era un pato!

—Me sorprende que tu padre no te haya dado una paliza —comentó en mofa. Después de todos esos años, aún le hacía mucha gracia el recordar la urgencia con la que fue redactada aquella misiva. O mejor dicho, la alerta de estado que provocó.

Siendo en ese entonces el cabecilla de la familia Saotome, su padre, Genma Saotome, entró a la sala común como alma perseguida por los espíritus oscuros para comunicar, casi en un grito, que un importante integrante de la familia Hiiragi había fallecido. Sin mayor dilación, esa misma tarde partieron del castillo para arribar, lo más pronto posible, a las Tierras de Ryugenzawa. Como la misiva no daba explicaciones de quién encontró el pronto descanso, y regresó al cuerpo de _TianRyū_, tanto su padre como su madre Nodoka imaginaron lo peor: la muerte del abuelo Hiiragi e incluso de su heredero y actual Señor de Ryugenzawa, Daigo Hiiragi. Ranma llegó a creer que su querido amigo Shinnosuke había sido el fallecido. Durante el trayecto surgieron muchas teorías respecto a esa carta, Genma hasta sugirió que todo aquello podría ser una farsa y, por ende, una trampa para atacarlos fuera del castillo o al castillo mismo; se regañó por ser tan impulsivo y casi dio la orden de regresar si no fuera porque su esposa lo consoló argumentando que la misiva había sido recibida, y entregada, a manos de uno de sus mensajeros más confiables, que ella misma recién envío a las Tierras de Ryugenzawa para llevar las regulares cartas de Ranma y ella a la familia Hiiragi.

Al final, todo el embrollo fue a causa de la muerte de _Peng_, el pato metamorfo mascota de Shinno. Ranma nunca entendió porqué ese animal era tan especial para el castaño, pero, por lo visto, lo consideraba digno integrante de la familia Hiiragi. El día del entierro, Shinnosuke logró reunir, en tiempo récord, a tres de las siete familias escogidas por el Dios Creador _TianRyū_: Hibiki, Pansuto y Saotome, sin contar naturalmente a la misma familia Hiiragi. El azabache apostaba que ni siquiera una misiva de alta urgencia del Emperador hubiese logrado tal hazaña. Sin embargo, pese a lo ridículo del motivo, tanto los cabecillas de las familias como sus herederos presentaron apropiadamente las condolencias. Otorgando la consideración que urgía cualquier asunto o situación que alguna de las familias advirtiera merecedor; los cuatro clanes presumían siglos de relaciones comerciales, económicas, políticas, militares y, sobre todo, de leal amistad. Y lo que importaba a una importaba a la otra.

—Lo hizo —murmuró taciturno, más para él que para su interlocutor—. Poco después de que te fuiste, padre llegó de sus diligencias en la frontera de Jinnai, cuando se enteró de todo el alboroto y alarma que provoque por la muerte de _Peng_, bueno…

A Ranma se le rayó el buen humor. No tenía conocimientos de que el padre de Shinnosuke lo hubiese golpeado alguna vez. Era la primera ocasión que el castaño revelaba algo como aquello. Y por el gesto apesadumbrado que pinceló en las facciones de Shinno, y la forma que apretaba las riendas hasta hacer palidecer sus nudillos, Ranma intuyó que aquello fue más que una mera corrección disciplinaria.

—¿Cuánto te golpeó? —cuestionó con rabia. Molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de advertir aquello durante esos años. Se supone que Shinnosuke era, y es, su más grande amigo; obligación suya era protegerle. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido el castaño un hombro amable, en el que apoyarse, durante los duros y fieros entrenamientos a los que su padre lo sometía? La respuesta a eso era muchas, muchas veces. ¿Y qué había dado el azabache a cambio?

—No importa —respondió monótono, acariciando suavemente la crin de _Kah_, su semental marrón.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que…?

—Me lo merecía —interrumpió, dándole razón a las acciones de su fallecido padre—. Como tu dices, si no fuera por nuestras alianzas, y fuentes lazos de amistad, las familias hubiesen declarado la guerra, o mínimo roto cualquier tipo de relación con nosotros, por haberlos urgido a dejar sus tierras, y deberes, a causa de algo tan infantil.

—¡Pero nosotros nunca…!

—Olvídalo, Saotome —urgió.

—¡Y eso no le daba derecho a…!

—¡Déjalo estar, Ranma! —exigió—. No puedes cambiar lo ocurrido. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, ya el he perdonado —concluyó solemne.

Sin embargo, las ansias de Ranma por conocer los pormenores tomaron el control de su boca.

—¿Fue esa la primera vez que te golpeó? —presionó—. O hubo otras ocasiones donde él…

—Sí tu no quieres hablarme de tu prometida, yo tampoco deseo hablarte de eso —despachó tajante, adelantando el galope de _Kah_.

Ranma hizo un puchero de disgusto ante la hermética postura del castaño. Cierto era que ya no podía hacer nada para subsanar lo ocurrido, pero, si lo hablaba con él, tal vez la pesadez de los amargos recuerdos podría aligerarse. Aunque para su inconformidad, tampoco él estaba dispuesto a revelar los escabrosos parajes desamorosos por los que atravesó estos dos inviernos. No todavía.

El ojiazul observó detenidamente el porte sereno y templado que presumía Shinnosuke, obligándose a tragar todos los floridos vituperios, que pujaban por salir de su garganta, contra Daigo Hiiragi y en ofensa de su propia persona. Ciertamente, aquel niño llorón que recordaba, se había convertido en un digno soberano.

Ranma respetó al castaño, por su capacidad para relegar el pasado y mirar hacia adelante. Ajeno de venganzas y resentimientos. En ocasiones, el perdón era la acción más honorable de valor y fuerza. Cualidad de la que él mismo carecía. A sus ojos, una traición, un abuso o un engaño, era lo más vil con lo que una persona podía pagar la confianza que le fue regalada. Una falta que jamás, jamás debía ser perdonada.

Y meditando aquello, por primera vez en su vida, Ranma se preguntó qué otras cosas desconocía de su querido amigo, mejor dicho, que otras cosas le había ocultado.

**.**

**.**

Resultó ser que la futura esposa de Taro no era ningún salvaje monstruo gigante ni nada parecido. En realidad era muy hermosa: de tez cálida y cabello, de un negro profundo, tan largo que le llegaba hasta las nalgas; labios de cereza deliciosamente carnosos y unos pechos plenos y rebosantes. Y sí, un cuerpo para ser devorado por muchas noches.

—Es un honor al fin poder conocer a mis Señores, queridos amigos de mi prometido. En ustedes resplandece la gloria de _TianRyū_ —mencionó la chica Rouge al tiempo que hacía una reverencia impecable.

También parecía bastante dulce y educada. Maldito Taro suertudo.

Cuando entraron al castillo de Pansuto, Taro y su prometida, junto con todos los sirvientes, ya esperaban por ellos en la puerta principal, recibiéndolos con la distinción esperada para un Shoyū.

Ranma y Shinnosuke desmontaron.

—El placer es todo mío, mi Señora. —El castaño tomó la palma derecha de la chica y besó su dorso, dedicándole una sonrisa ensoñadora.

Rouge se sonrojó por el acto.

—¡Oye!, ¡suéltala renacuajo! —gruñó Taro, interponiéndose entre Rouge y Shinnosuke.

—Tranquilo guerrero —respondió el castaño ahogando la risa, caminó dos pasos a tras y levantó las manos en señal de tregua—, son las formalidades.

—¡Al carajo las formalidades! —De inmediato, Taro dirigió su atención hacia el azabache—. ¡Tú ni siquiera la mires!

El ojiazul explotó en carcajadas.

—¿Asustado Pansuto? —preguntó travieso, acercándose a Taro hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Ranma posó las manos en su cintura y levantó la barbilla en señal de desafío.

—Ocupado Saotome, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que arrancarte la cabeza por seducir a mi prometida. —Taro tomó a la chica por el hombro y la atrajo hacia su pecho, en un gesto posesivo y protector. La mujer de largo cabello se coloreó de carmín hasta las orejas.

La verdad sea dicha, todos le daban demasiado crédito por eso. No es que él fuese por toda las Tierras Altas seduciendo a cuanta doncella se atravesará en su camino, de echo, ni siquiera se consideraba conocedor en el arte. Sencillamente las trataba de manera amable y educada, pero eran las mujeres las que, sin previo aviso, se volvían locas hasta el punto de planear atraparlo en matrimonio. Y eran sus amigos, desafortunadamente, los que terminaban inmiscuidos en las maniobras colaterales de esas perversas mentecillas.

—Sólo tienes miedo que se enamore de mi porque soy más apuesto —alardeó vanidoso, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca con aire despreocupado.

Shinnosuke observó que el ojo izquierdo de Taro comenzaba a temblar, y supo que había perdido la paciencia.

—Escúchame tú, maldito cobarde afeminado... —siseó levantando su puño derecho a la altura del rostro, dispuesto a soltarle un trastazo a la galante cara del azabache.

—¡¿Afeminado?! —Ranma se escandalizó como si fuese la primera vez que Taro lo llamase así. Sin embargo, desde que eran unos críos, Taro decido apodarlo de ese modo por el simple hecho de tener un rostro bonito.

—Así es, escuchaste bien, ¡afeminado!

—¡Saca tu espada, malnacido, y ya verás lo que un afeminado como yo puede hacerte! —desafió al tiempo que tomaba la empuñadura de su espada, pero sin desenfundarla.

—¡Voy a hacer que comas el polvo! ¡Afeminado llorón!

—Te estoy esperando, Pan-su-to. —Aquella manera en que Ranma pronunciaba el apellido de Taro, tan despectivo y burlón, terminaba por hacerle perder los cabales.

—¡Desearás estar muerto imbécil!

—Oh, cielos. Aquí vamos. —Se quejó Shinnosuke por lo bajo.

—Mi-mis Señores por… por favor —imploraba Rouge, quien se aferraba al brazo de Taro impidiéndole desenvainar su espada.

—¡Aparta mujer!, voy a despellejar a este hijo de…

—No tienen porqué pelear ahora, la comida estará servida en unos momentos y...

—¡Shinnosuke!

Una vocecilla cantarina se materializó desde la puerta principal del castillo. Todos los presentes se giraron en su dirección.

—Maldición, me había olvidado de ella —gimoteó el ojiazul.

En instantes, Shinnosuke fue asaltado por el peso y fuerza de una mujercilla pelirroja cuya larga trenza terminaba a la altura de su cadera. Estaba ataviada en un sencillo vestido de lino, color hueso, de ancho vuelo que rozaba el suelo; presumía unas holgadas mangas que nacían bajo sus hombros y terminaban sujetas justo arriba de sus codos y un escote redondo que resaltaba sus pechos. La túnica, sin mangas, que cubría el vestido, destacaba por su color ámbar; se sujetaba con un lazo de destellos dorados que se entrelazaba desde el inicio de sus senos hasta estrujarse, en un celoso nudo, en la cintura. Era una indumentaria bastante simple, parecían más las vestiduras de una noble de la clase más humilde que la hija de una poderosa familia de linaje militar legendario. Era un gesto característico de Ranko el usar ese tipo de ropajes, ella prefería la movilidad por sobre la moda opulenta.

El cuello del castaño se vio apretado con demasiado ahínco.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! —confesó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, liberando su cuello por fin.

—¡Oh, vaya!, yo… yo también… —respondió confundido, sujetándola por la cintura—. Creí que habías venido solo —comentó girando en dirección del azabache.

—¡Estas loco!, a mi madre le encantan las bodas. Fue la primera en alborotar todo el castillo para venir aquí. Te encontré cuando salí a dar un paseo vespertino. Llegamos desde la tarde de ayer.

—No creas todo lo que dice —intervino la chica de cabellos rojos, quien se había dispuesto al costado izquierdo de Shinnosuke aprisionando su brazo—. El también estaba bastante emocionado por venir a hacer el tonto. En lugar de comportarse como el gran Señor de Nerima parecía más un crío de seis años.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión, hermanita —siseó el ojiazul, inclinándose a la altura de la mujercilla.

—Eso nunca me ha importado, hermanito —contestó retadora.

Un destello homicida se reflejó en la mirada de ambos mellizos.

—¡Mi señora! —llamó Rouge—. Podrías ayudarme a que mi Señor Pansuto y mi Señor Saotome no se asesinen, por ahora. Aún no hemos servido las viandas.

—Ay, linda, llámame Ranko. ¡Pronto seremos cuñadas!

Al igual que su hermano, Ranko tenía una obstinada tendencia por romper todo código, norma y protocolo que quisiera imponerse. Era una mujer demasiado procaz y astuta para su propio bien.

—Pe-pero...

—¡Es verdad! —concordó el ojiazul, vertiendo su atención en la prometida de Taro—. A mi también, sólo llámame Ranma —pidió cautivador, guiñándole un ojo para sellar la imprudencia.

Por tercera ocasión, Rouge se sonrojó hasta los cabellos.

—¡Oye, Saotome, te dije que no la miraras! —protestó exasperado.

—¡Sólo estoy siendo amable, idiota!

Taro hizo ademán de desenfundar su espada para verse impedido, por segunda vez, a causa de su futura esposa.

—¡No me detengas, mujer!

—¡Pero, mi Señor, la comida…!

—¡Al diablo la comida! —bramó zafando su brazo.

Tras esto, todos los presentes juraron escuchar el sonido de un quebranto, cuyo emisor parecía ser, nada menos, la Señora Ashura. Y como si se tratase de una transmutación demoníaca, el rostro compungido y enternecedor de Rouge se convirtió en la representación más absoluta de ferocidad.

Con velocidad inhumana, la futura Señora de Furumoto, tomó a su prometido por las solapas.

—¿Al diablo la comida? —inquirió amenazante, con voz gutural—. Me he esforzado mucho para supervisar cada detalle de la maldita comida. Los siervos y yo estuvimos varios días toda esta mañana haciendo los preparativos para el banquete que ofrecerías cuando todos tus queridos amigos estuvieran reunidos. ¡¿Y me dices que lo mande al diablo?! —gritó en la octava.

A Ranma y Shinnosuke se le figuró ver las llamas del infiero en la severidad de su mirada.

—Ca-cariño… yo… yo lo sien…

—Vas a entrar al castillo —interrumpió—, guardarás tu espadita, irás a la sala comensal, y te sentarás en el lugar del Shoyū para recibir los alimentos. ¿Entendiste?

—S-sí…—respondió ofuscado.

Sin soltar a su prometido, Rouge se dirigió a los recién llegados.

—¿Entendieron?

Los hermanos Saotome y el Señor de Ryugenzawa vagamente acertaron a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien, hagan lo que tengas que hacer para estar presentables. Los espero en cuanto se anuncie los alimentos —dictaminó sin margen de réplica, liberando a Taro de su agarre. Para ser sinceros, ninguno de los presentes tenía las agallas para reprocharle nada—. Entonces me retiro —anunció—. Mi señora. Mis Señores. —Realizó una digna reverencia que los aludidos se olvidaron de responder—. Querido... —Dedicó a su prometido una última mira asesina y giró sobre sus talones.

—¡Muchachos!, a sus deberes —ordenó palmeando sus manos mientras se adentraba al castillo. Los sirvientes siguieron a su futura Señora sin dudar, no sin antes despedirse de los invitados.

—Ahhh —suspiró Taro con ensoñación, viendo a su prometida marcharse—. ¿No es una dulzura? —preguntó reincorporado la atención hacia sus huéspedes.

Ranma y Shinnosuke se limitaron a negar efusivamente con la a cabeza; Ranko, por otro lado, asentía con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, como sea —prosiguió el futuro esposo de Ashura—, al diablo las formalidades y pasemos a la sala comensal. No te preocupes por tu gente Shinno, tu coronel se encargó de todo. Rouge ya instaló al abuelo, se encuentra descansando en la habitación conjunta a la tuya.

—¿Lo de siempre? —cuestionó el castaño por mera socarronería, no era la primera vez que él o Ranma se hospedaban en el castillo de Pansuto. Siempre se alojaban en las mismas habitaciones y conocían a la perfección la dinámica del lugar.

Taro sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo de siempre, Hiiragi.

—Mi señores —llamó uno de los mozo que había permanecido de pie junto a la entrada principal—, permítanme el honor de atender a sus caballos.

El hombre se encaminó hacia a los animales.

—No es necesario. —Detuvo Ranma estirando el brazo hacia el frente—. _Nild_ sigue siendo un poco desconfiada. El último mozo que quiso ayudarme con ella recibió una mordida bastante dolorosa —mencionó mientras acariciaba la frente de la yegua.

Todas las Tierras Altas sabían que, si no eras un Saotome, en especial Ranma Saotome, lo más piadoso que te esperaba si te acercabas a esa potra era una mordedura que no te arrancarse la carne o alguno de los dedos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, desde entonces mis siervos la llaman "Yegua del infierno" —mencionó el Señor de Furumoto al recordar el incidente de hace más de dos inviernos.

—¿Bromeas?

—Le queda bien —convino Shinnosuke.

—Yo creo que es injusto —terció Ranko, quien permanecía afianzada al brazo izquierdo de Shinnosuke—. Ella sólo es una digna dama que no acepta las caricias de cualquiera.

—Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tus propias palabras —murmuró sarcástico el ojiazul.

—¡Oye! Te escuché, estúpido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste!

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —chilló.

—¡Ah, por favor! ¿Podemos seguir con la discusión dentro del castillo? —intervino Taro exasperado.

—Adelántate con Ranko. Nosotros iremos a instalar a los caballos —indicó Shinnosuke.

—Deja que mi hermano se encargue —contradijo la pelirroja arrastrando al Señor de Ryugenzawa hacia el castillo—. _Kah_ parece tolerarlo, estará bien. Además, eres mío ahora. ¡Tengo mucho que contarte!

Y seguramente era verdad. A diferencia del azabache, y como mujer de noble cuna, Ranko tenía que atender otro tipo de asuntos de mayor prioridad que andar vagando de provincia en provincia para monitorear y asegurar el territorio o mantener la relaciones comerciales. Sus salidas de Nerima eran muy restringidas, limitándose a ocasiones muy especiales, ya sea con las familias nobles aliadas o convocaciones a la Ciudad Imperial. De hecho, la ultima vez que ella visitó su castillo fue cuando lo nombraron Señor de Ryugenzawa.

—Pe-pero… —Shinnosuke se vio impedido de escapar de su captora. La chica también tenía una fuerza bruta para tomar en cuenta.

—Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Saotome —finiquitó Taro girando sobre sí.

Ranma quedó rezagado con la encomienda no deseada de encargarse de dos animales.

«Malditos aprovechados», se quejó internamente mientras su rostro reflejaba un puchero de disgusto.

Tomó las riendas del semental marrón de Shinnosuke y resignado se dirigió hacia los establos, antes de alejarse lo suficiente escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

—¡No te entretengas con la compañía, hermanito!

**.**

**.**

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no le sorprendió el encontrar al guerrero de ojos caoba plácidamente abstraído mientras acicalaba a su caballo, y más por la forma en que se enteró de su presencia.

Antes de llegar al umbral del recinto, escuchó una tintineante risilla, dulce y armoniosa, como si proviniese de esos pequeños guardianes de los bosques que las personas llamaban _hadas_. Y no es que conociera la risa de un hada, ni siquiera estaba seguro si esos seres existían, pero por la manera en que su madre le describió, alguna vez en su infancia, a esos personajes místicos, juraría que aquel sonido debía pertenecer a una de ellas.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al instante de percibir aquellas vibraciones hipnóticas, y como un niño travieso resolvió husmear a hurtadillas dentro de las caballerizas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar únicamente a Arashi mimando con devoción a su querido corcel.

¿Habría escuchado bien?

No tenía sentido que aquella melódica evocación fuese producida por un brioso guerrero, pero, de forma retorcida, a ese hombre en particular le pegaba bien.

De su boca salió el escuálido intento de una carcajada burlona, le fue imposible contenerla del todo tras la anterior revelación. Sin embargo, aquel ruido irregular fue suficiente para que Arashi enfocará la atención en su dirección.

Viéndose descubierto, Ranma entró de lleno a los establos.

—No te detengas por mi, sólo he venido para instalar a los caballos.

—Mi Señor… —habló Arashi poniéndose de rodillas—, en ti resplande…

—Corta con eso, hombre —interrumpió mientras desensillaba a los animales—. Nunca te he pedido que me rindas honores y tampoco deseo empezar ahora. Bueno, con excepción del recibimiento de antes, pero no entremos en detalles.

—Pero mi Señor dijo que no debía olvidar mi lug…

—Olvida lo que dije, muchacho. Ponte de pie —ordenó dejando de lado a los caballos, acercándose al hombre de ojos caoba.

Siguiendo su ordenanza, el guerreo se irguió cuán escasamente alto era. Ranma le sacaba poco menos de tres cabezas.

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a enfrentarse. El azabache distinguió las brazas del desafío comenzando a arder en los ojos del hombrecillo y nuevamente una sonrisa socarrona se escapó de sus fuerzas. El carácter del muchacho lo frustraba y divertía en condiciones igualitarias.

—Si mi Señor me permite quisiera expresar mi opini…

—Llámame Ranma —intervino.

—¿Disculpe? —Arashi parpadeó descolocado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Sólo dime Ranma.

—Creo que sería una gran falta de mi parte tratarlo tan informalmente. Además, todos le llaman así, incluso la mayoría de la servidumbre, que más le da si yo no lo hago.

Pues el hombre tenía razón, ¿qué le importaba? Sin embargo…

—Y a pesar de tus palabras, a Shinnosuke sencillamente lo llamas así.

Inclusive con Taro o Ryoga, Arashi solía llamarlos por sus apellidos, pero con él siempre mantenía la maldita formalidad de "Señor". El porqué aquella distinción le molestaba era un misterio para su buena racionalidad. Pero, ¡joder! ¿Acaso era muy difícil que lo llamara por su nombre? Tampoco es como si cometería traición al Imperio por hacerlo.

—Shinnosuke es más que mi Señor —declaró resoluto.

La pronunciación de esa oración escaldó en algún profundo lugar de su pecho, como si una daga al rojo vivo lo hubiese apuñalado. De súbito, una furia cegadora comenzó a esparcirse desde esa herida inexistente hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sus manos cosquillaron por la intensidad de la conmoción, y apretó los puños hasta sentir que las uñas lastimaron su piel. Incluso su respiración se volvió errática.

—¿Qué es entonces? —cuestionó con la voz enronquecida—, ¿tu amante? —finiquitó cínico.

Los ojos de Arashi se transformaron en perfectos círculos, y el anterior despotismo que habitaba en ellos transmutó en verdadera sorpresa. Ranma pudo jurar vislumbrar un destello de decepción, mas aquello fueron sólo segundos. El hombre se recuperó rápidamente de su desconcierto y lo encaró con esa mirada nublada y juzgadora que tanto le caracterizaba.

—De todas las personas del Gran Imperio de Oriente, jamás imaginé que usted tuviese esa clase de pensamientos —habló severo, alzando la barbilla como si lo invitará a un duelo.

—La gente habla —siseó rechinando los dientes.

—La gente siempre habla, mi Señor —obvió encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que el gran Shoyū de Nerima se dejase influenciar por cotilleos.

—No lo hago —gruñó—, sólo me preocupo por la reputación de un buen amigo ya que ustedes parecen ajenos al asunto —reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

—Shinnosuke y yo estamos al tanto de las murmuraciones. Pero créame cuando le digo que no es algo por lo cual nos preocupemos. Gobernar la Tierra de Ryugenzawa y salvaguardar el bienestar de su Alteza Divina y el Imperio son los asuntos prioritarios de Shinnosuke, y por tanto, los míos.

—El heredero de una de las siete familias escogidas por el Dios _TianRyū_ debe procurar la dignidad e integridad de su persona, en todos los aspectos, frente a su pueblo. Pero si Shinno no puede hacerlo por sí solo, tú como coronel de su ejército y mano derecha debes de cuidar más la reputación e imagen de tu Señor. No es un Shoyū cualquiera.

En el Imperio existían bastas provincias gobernadas por un Shoyū, título que podía ganarse por decreto de su Alteza Divina si te consideraba digno y merecedor de tal responsabilidad. Sin embargo, sólo siete de ellos eran linaje escogido por el Gran Dragón Creador, quienes debían dirigir con honor e iluminación el pueblo a su cargo. Respetando los deseos y valores de _TianRyū_, para evitar caer en la codicia y depravación en la que la primera humanidad encontró su extinción. No cualquiera podía ser un Señor, y los que llevaban en sus hombros la voluntad divina, tenían mayor obligación con sus semejantes.

—Lo sé, y lo hago, pero no me preocupo por la lengua suelta de las personas. Y estar a lado de él para protegerle es mi prioridad personal.

—Personal, ¿eh? Hablas como un jodido enamorado —declaró despectivo, acercándose aún más al hombre en un intento inconsciente de azorarlo con su altura.

Pero al contrario de lo que hubiese esperado, Arashi también adelantó su paso.

—Sólo nosotros sabemos las vicisitudes que hemos tenido que superar juntos. Forjamos lazos que no pueden quebrantarse fácilmente, mucho menos por chismorreos banales —confesó con emoción contenida—. Ahora, si me disculpa…

El muchacho de ojos caoba intentó pasar de él.

—Antes de que huyas... —Rápido y certero, Ranma aprisionó el brazo de Arashi poco más arriba de su codo, quizá utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria, atrayéndolo a él más de lo prudente.

Un crepitante escalofrío aguijoneó cada una de las nervaduras de su piel al sentir el calor que manaba de su contacto, de sus cuerpos tan cerca. Era la primera vez que se tocaban, nunca antes hubo tal necesidad, nunca antes tuvieron tanta intimidad. El azabache se percató del mortuorio silencio entre ambos una vez que el latir de su corazón término de monopolizar sus oídos, sólo el compás de sus respiraciones descompuestas gobernaba la atmósfera. Y le provocó malvada satisfacción descubrir que Arashi parecía tan turbado como él. Teniendo eso en mente, la furia arbitraria que anteriormente nubló su juicio se vertió para dar cabida a la exaltación.

Con el rostro inclinado a la altura del muchacho, Ranma pudo notar la calidez de su aliento, la tersura de sus facciones, la esencia natural de su cuerpo. Olía a flores… ¡a malditas lilas!

El incordio que suscitó aquella imagen de un varón emitiendo el dulce aroma de esas flores le otorgó la ecuanimidad necesaria para recuperar el habla, y la noción de realidad. Carraspeó sonoramente antes de proseguir y atinó a soltar al muchacho.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —mencionó con la voz enronquecida.

Lejos salir despavorido o negarse a cooperar, Arashi guardo la compostura y se mantuvo en la contienda.

—Lo escucho.

—El padre de Shinnosuke… ¿lo golpeaba?

Por tercera ocasión, en menos tiempo del que jamás hubiera imaginado, Ranma fue testigo de la facilidad con que Arashi podía sorprenderse. Al menos ese día, al menos a través de la angustia de su mirada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Po-por qué l-lo pregunta tan de repente? —trastabilló pasmado. Los ojos caoba parecían querer salir de sus cuencas.

—Shinno recién me comentó, camino al castillo, que después de todo el alboroto por el funeral de _Peng_, su padre llegó a pegarle.

Arashi tragó duro y liberó una exhalación de alivio.

—Oh… Entonces fue Shinnosuke quien…

—No entró en detalles, me lo dijo de manera muy somera. Pero me quedo curiosidad… hubo algunas otras veces en que su padre lo…

—¿Y qué si las hubo? —intervino en tono alterado. El hombre figuró perder la valentía, sus ojos se decantaron por regalar su atención a algún punto en particular del suelo.

Ranma, por otro lado, no podía parar de mirarle. Se encontró fascinado por sus reacciones, y pronto quiso desenmarañarlas, comprender cada una de ellas. Nunca hubiese alucinando que el inmutable muchacho fuese capaz de mostrar su humanidad. ¡Qué entretenido!

—¿Cómo?

—Sí ese fuese el caso —murmuró con voz más serena, aún rehuyendo de su mirada—, ¿qué puede hacer al respecto?

Tras preguntarle aquello, Arashi volvió a encararlo, con las agallas recargadas y el bravío potenciado de su carácter esperando por enfrentarlo. Incluso irguió más su postura, y la petulancia de su barbilla persistió en retarle.

—Pu-pues yo…

Abrumado por el desfile de metamorfosis en el temperamento del muchacho, Ranma ni siquiera fue capaz de buscar una excusa para solapar la espinosa verdad de su condición.

—Nada, no puede hacer nada —respondió Arashi en su lugar—. Nada hizo en ese entonces, y nada puede hacer ahora. Además, el Señor Hiiragi ahora descansa en el cuerpo de _TianRyū_. Ya nada puede cambiarse. Es así que le pido: deje de hurgar en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

¿No era de su incumbencia? ¡Pero quién se creía el enclenque que era!

—¡Como amigo de Shinnosuke yo…! —Trató de protestar con algo escuálidamente sensato.

—¿Como amigo? —cuestionó con sutil veneno, los ojos caoba irradiaban aberración—. Sí, es usted su buen amigo. —Se respondió irónico a sí mismo.

En otra demostración de transmutación, Arashi frunció el ceño, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los labios en un gesto contenido; hasta sus fosas nasales se dilataban a su máxima elasticidad. Por un breve instante, Ranma pensó que se veía triste.

—Y sin embargo usted nunca… —Arashi calló de golpe, sin embargo, lo que fue interrumpido por la boca alcanzó a ser transmitido en esos ojos expresivos suyos. El color caoba gritaba reproche, culpa… ¿auxilio?

Arashi cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ah… —suspiró—. Ya no importa.

Desubicado como muy pocas veces en su vida, el azabache se dejó guiar por el instinto. Y el maldito traicionero lo único que parecía acertar era aferrarse al hombrecillo. Nuevamente lo tomo por el brazo, esta vez apretando su agarre a consciencia, y volvió a pegarlo a él como si quisiera fusionar sus cuerpos.

—Escúchame muchacho —ordenó con la voz y el porte cargado de amenaza—, vas a hablar por la buenas o por las...

El sonido armonioso y ensordecedor de los tambores y el gong quebrantaron la tensa tranquilidad de las caballerizas, y del castillo en general. Aquello fue como un acuerdo tácito para finalizar el duelo de voluntades.

Ágil cual zorro, el guerreo de ojos caoba arrebató la libertad de su brazo con un único movimiento certero. Ranma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse.

—Es mejor que se de prisa y atienda a los corceles —habló estoico, con la compostura renovada—. La comida no demorará en servirse. No olviden que le esperan. —Y sin segundas miradas, Arashi abandonó el lugar.

Nuevamente, Ranma fue dejado de lado. Con la indeseada tarea de atener a dos animales aún sin realizar, un montón de primigenias dudas atormentándole la consciencia y un jodido mal presentimiento acrecentándose en su pecho, torturando de paso a su curiosidad insatisfecha.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Los días tranquilos y despreocupados que había esperado en vísperas de las nupcias de Taro estaban yéndose al carajo.

Su estómago ya presentía los problemas.


	3. -2-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."

**-Bernard Le Bouvier De Fontenelle**

* * *

**《2》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Siento hacer que te preocupes —murmuró Shinnosuke, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para llamar la atención de su compañero. Arashi y él se encontraban sentados a los laterales de la gran mesa comensal.

El esperado banquete que Taro y la futura Señora de Furumoto prepararon, en vísperas de su unión marital, presumía una enorme variedad de delicias locales y exóticas. La habitación era enorme, siendo amueblada con una larga mesa principal, en forma rectangular, ubicada al centro del espacio. Dicho lugar lo compartían las más importantes familias aliadas y amigos cercanos de ambos prometidos, junto con sus guerreros de mayor confianza. Los laterales del recinto presumían mesas de menor tamaño para el resto de los soldados que escoltaban las comitivas de las familias invitadas. Sin embargo, la cantidad de personas era tanta que la sala comensal pronto se vio saturada, obligando a Rouge a instalar al resto de los guerreros en la sala común y el vestíbulo. Incluso algunos incautos terminaron comiendo en el patio de armas, con mesillas y asientos improvisados, pero igual parecían disfrutar la ocasión. La comida, por otro lado, no paraba de agotarse y abastecerse nuevamente. Los sirvientes iban y venían como almas penitentes, siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de la prometida de Taro. De hecho, era la tercera vez que surtían la mesa central con una decena de platillos diferentes cada vez. Y pese al apetitoso desfile de viandas, su coronel poco parecía interesado en ingerir los alimentos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó desubicado, girando el rostro en su dirección.

—Sobre Ranma —aclaró—, siento haber sido tan imprudente, no pensé en las consecuencias.

El gesto de Arashi ante sus palabras reflejaba verdadero desconcierto, al parecer, el buen raciocinio de su coronel se encontraba trastocado y su atención entera parecía vagar en el limbo.

—¿De qué estas habl…?

—Dime —interrumpió asentado el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa para recargar el peso de su cabeza en el puño, quedando su torso encorvado y ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha—, ¿Ranma te hostigó mucho en los establos? —preguntó en tono condescendiente.

Los párpados de su coronel se extendieron de la sorpresa, e inmediatamente Shinnosuke supo que Arashi por fin comprendía a lo que se refería. Desde que el hombre entró a la sala comensal: ruñendo murmuraciones y con un gesto graciosamente ceñudo, Shinnosuke sospechó que sus dos buenos amigos, Arashi y Ranma, habían tenido algún tipo de confrontación en las caballerizas. Era una ley natural que estando cerca uno del otro, y en el mismo lugar, el desarrollo de una simple conversación terminase en una disimulada disputa de orgullos. Tal vez no tan disimulada en ocasiones.

—¿Cómo lo sab…?

—Soy muy observador. —Se vanaglorió con aire travieso, deteniendo por segunda vez las interrogantes de su amigo.

—¿A sí? —inquirió enarcando su perfecta ceja. Los ojos caoba figuraron centellar con un fulgor parecido a la diversión mientras le desmentían con la mirada. Ambos sabían lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

Finalmente la atención de Arashi había regresado al presente.

Shinnosuke sonrió, enderezando su postura.

—Sabes que sí —respondió orgulloso, carraspeó ligeramente y continuó—. Lo siento —confesó serio—, no pensé adecuadamente en las consecuencias de mis palabras. Tampoco fui capaz de fraguar alguna respuesta adecuada a sus preguntas. Y supongo que sólo aumenté su curiosidad.

Shinnosuke conocía muy bien la actitud obcecada que podía tomar el azabache ante su ambiciosa curiosidad o, peor aún, frente a sus -casi nunca equivocas y famosas- corazonadas. Ranma llegaba a ser bastante suspicaz en ocasiones, más si el hecho incluía lo que fuese de su interés personal. Y si algo le picaba la intuición, no descansaba hasta revelar el misterio.

Así que ciertamente le sorprendió encontrarse a sí mismo despotricando tan valiosa información, mínima pero importante, a los oídos del ojiazul. Probablemente la emoción de volver a ver a su buen amigo después de dos largos inviernos le adormeció la funcionalidad de sus neuronas.

La verdad sea dicha, con Ranma siempre se le antojó muy fácil bajar la guardia. El Señor de Nerima era una persona bastante confiable y leal, instintivamente te decantabas por confesar a él tus más persistentes tribulaciones, como si el hombre tuviera el poder divino de resolver a tu favor cualquier dificultad.

Y hacer aquello era un impulso contra el cual llevaba años luchando.

—No es como que me guste que le mientas a tu mejor amigo. O le omitas verdades en su defecto —habló con el gesto sutilmente entristecido. Arashi regresó su atención a los alimentos, sin indicios de desear probar alguno.

—Lo sé. A mi tampoco me gusta, pero fue mi decisión Arashi, no es tu culpa —aclaró por incontable vez en su vida.

Arashi y él compartían importantes secretos. Misterios que decidió reservar sólo para ellos y los pocos habitantes del castillo de Ryugenzawa. Nadie más conocía las desventuras de sus infantes vidas, ni siquiera el Emperador.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a ausentarse, y su rostro persistió ensombrecido.

—¿Te digo como lo supe? —insistió juguetón, deseando perpetuar la conversación para ayudar a su compañero a disipar las asperezas de su ánimo.

Arashi emitió un bufido de risa contenida, y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se elevó en una mueca. Fingiendo fastidio reincorporó su atención hacia él.

—Júzgame loco, pero siento que estas de un humor bastante hablador. Igual me lo dirás si me niego. Así que… —El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolo a continuar la charla.

Shinnosuke no perdió oportunidad.

—Bueno, primero que nada, Ranko me dijo que estabas en los establos recién llegamos al castillo. Y adivina quién se encargó de instalar a mi corcel en las caballerizas —mencionó sonriente.

Arashi irguió la espalda y se cruzo de brazos.

—No me digas… —murmuró suspicaz, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya te digo —afirmó divertido—. Número dos. —Shinnosuke enfatizo sus palabras al exponer sus dedos medio e índice—. Recién se anuncio el banquete entraste a la sala comensal haciendo pucheros y hablando entre dientes. Y la única persona en esta vida que te hace perder la templanza de ese modo se llama Ranma Saotome. Así que uniendo las dos premisas, supuse que habían discutido por la pequeña indiscreción que le solté a Ranma durante nuestra breve cabalgata.

—Pudimos discutir por cualquier otra cosa, ¿sabes? —comentó inquisidor—. Al hombre se le da bastante bien.

«Sólo contigo», mencionó Shinnosuke para sí, al recordar la facilidad con la que Ranma solía enervarse por un simple comentario o mirada reprobatoria de Arashi. Carácter aparte, ellos dos eran incapaces de tolerarse por mucho tiempo. Entre ambos existía una especie de perpetua tensión. Y por alguna extraña razón, despreciarse el uno al otro parecía ser el alivio más eficaz. Aunque, si le preguntaban a él, se le ocurrían mejores cosas para calmar las hostilidades entre ellos.

El castaño espabiló sus pensamientos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero minutos antes lo dejé bastante picado con todo el asunto de las medidas que tomó mi padre después del alboroto que cause por la muerte de _Peng_. Y estoy seguro que Ranma no perdió la oportunidad de indagar contigo pese a mi negativa de dar explicaciones.

Las facciones de su coronel se endurecieron y apretó los labios hasta tornarlos pálidos.

—Siento lo de _Pen_…

—Y tercero —interrumpió deliberadamente el discurso de su amigo. Shinnosuke sabía que Arashi aún se culpaba sobre ese viejo tema—. Desde que Ranma se apostó frente a nosotros no deja de mirarte como si le hubieses negado los secretos más profundos del cosmos.

Instantes después que Arashi llegara de los establos, y tomara lugar a su derecha, Ranma entró al recinto en las mismas condiciones que su coronel: enojado y frustrado. Y dado que la disposición de la mesa fue asentarlos frente a la familia Saotome, el ojiazul no perdió oportunidad de mirar a Arashi con intenso resentimiento. Incuso también había probado poco la comida.

—Quizás te está mirando a ti —dijo un tanto cohibido, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia las viandas.

—Sabes muy bien que no, y esa es la razón por la que no has querido despegar tus ojos de la comida.

El puchero que Arashi dibujó en su rostro le confirmó que había dado en el blanco.

—Es bastante entrometido. —Se quejó jugueteando con las verduras.

—Es verdad.

—Lástima que no cuando se le necesita —reprochó incrustando el tenedor en la tierna carne de cordero aún sin probar.

—No tenía manera de enterarse sobre eso. De enterarse sobre nada, en realidad —habló con suavidad.

—Es tu amigo, debería haberlo notado. Debería haber notado todo —murmuró con un rastro de rabia, girando el rostro hacia él. Shinnosuke observó en sus pupilas toda la frustración guardada de sus recuerdos.

Pese a logran convertirse en adultos, las heridas que el destino y su padre, Daigo Hiiragi, causaron en ellos aún permanecían abiertas en sus corazones… en sus memorias más dolorosas. Sin embargo, para él, la mejor manera de sanarse a sí mismo era perdonar y olvidar. Llevaba más de una década trabajando en ello, era una lucha constante contra la mitad más sórdida de su alma. Pues la naturaleza humana no es poner la otra mejilla, sino regresar con mayor fuerza el golpe recibido. Atacar violencia con violencia, perpetuar venganza.

Y para Arashi, esa venganza insatisfecha y el rencor contenido le estaban consumiendo la vida. Cada noche rogaba a TianRyū que alguien, quien fuera, alcanzara el corazón de una de las personas que más le había querido, que le ayudara a sanar… a soltar el pasado. Y es que, a pesar de todo lo vivido juntos, existía una parte del alma de Arashi a la que él no podía llegar.

—Fue mi intención que no lo hiciera —respondió conciliador.

—Lo sé —contestó derrotado.

Las facciones dolidas de su coronel, ante la aceptación de tal verdad, le constriñeron el corazón.

—Pero tu estuviste ahí para mí. —Intentó consolarle. Como acto reflejo y sin dejar de mirarle, Shinnosuke tomó la mano izquierda de Arashi entre la suya, regalándole suaves caricias con su pulgar.

Los hipnotizantes ojos caoba de Arashi se cristalizaron levemente y mordió su labio inferior como si contuviera un sollozo.

El hombre tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Pero no fue suficiente. —La voz liberada de su boca sonó rota, vencida, impotente.

—Lo fue para mí —confesó afianzando el agarre con un apretón contundente y protector. Sin mayor dilación o vergüenza, Shinnosuke llevo el níveo dorso de la mano de Arashi hacia sus labios, y selló las palabras con un casto beso—. Además, yo tampoco pude protegerte de mi pad...

—¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡dejen de coquetear! —Un estruendoso golpe seco, sobre la mesa, acompañó las enervadas palabras. Tras el trastazo, algunas copas de _hidromiel_ se desbalancearon, vertiendo su contenido en la pulida superficie de madera.

La sala comensal quedó enmudecida, y todos los presentes volcaron su atención hacia la fuente emisora de tal rabieta.

Ranma se había levantado de su lugar, y miraba con intenciones asesina en dirección de Shinnosuke y Arashi.

—¡Malditos desvergonzados! —increpó sumamente cabreado—. ¿Eres estúpido? —cuestionó con rabia y veneno, en dirección de Arashi, mientras encorvaba la espalda, recargando todo el peso del torso en sus palmas. El crujido de la mesa retumbó doloroso entre las paredes silenciadas de la habitación—. ¡Estas humillando a tu Señor! —bramó golpeando nuevamente la mesa con furor desmedido.

—¡Controla tus modales, Ranma Saotome! —Una voz autoritaria retumbó en toda la sala. El fervor de su reclamo congeló cualquier dejo de calidez en la sangre de los invitados. Ni siquiera el suave susurro de una exhalación se atrevió a perturbar el abrumador silencio. La tensión que inundó el aire caló hasta la médula de los huesos.

Ataviada en un tradicional kimono de color azul ópalo, Nodoka Saotome, madre y esposa del clan Saotome, se había puesto en pie, confrontando a su hijo desde el flanco derecho. Su porte elegante e imperiosa presencia obligaba a cualquier vasallo o Señor Shoyū a rendirle los honores y respeto que recelosamente se reservaban para los hombres de alto rango. Se rumoreaba incluso que el mismo emperador Ryuusuke pedía sus consejos.

—Estos asuntos no te incumben, madre —comentó el ojiazul entre dientes, vibrando la atención hacia Nodoka.

Como si hubiese sido un acto ensayado, todos los presentes extendieron al máximo la elasticidad de sus párpados, y sus ojos corrieron peligro de salir de las oquedades. La gran mayoría, si no es que la totalidad de las personas, concluyeron que el joven cabecilla de los Saotome había perdido la cordura. O tenía un coraje de acero… o era muy estúpido. Tal vez un poco de ambos. Despreciar con tal brío las palabras de Nodoka Saotome, ciertamente no era un tema menor, y mucho menos inteligente.

—Estas avergonzado a nuestra familia —declaró serena casi comprensiva, sin embargo, el rictus de su rostro reflejaba el enojo refrenado.

—¿Yo los estoy avergonzado? —preguntó indignado—. ¡Ese maldito afeminado es quien está avergonzado a Shinnosuke! —Ranma señaló con dedo acusador al receptor de su enojo.

Tras la injuria, la atención comunal se concentró en Arashi y Shinnosuke. Todas las miradas presentes los observaron con asombro, los analizaron con meticulosidad, los juzgaron en silencio.

Shinnosuke carraspeó por lo bajo, deseando darle un buen mamporro al ojiazul por ser incapaz de controlar su mal genio y frustración. Y dicho sea de paso, su coronel no había hecho absolutamente nada para avergonzarlo. Fue él, en cambio, quien no midió sus acciones frente al encendido temperamento de su amigo, frente a todos mejor dicho. Otro maldito descuido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Ese día si que andaba sumamente distraído, probablemente estaba agotado.

—Miserable malnacido… —murmuró Arashi al tiempo que se ponía de pie para enfrentar tal ofensa, pero antes que pudiese reclamar nada, la inconfundible voz de Taro se alzó voluntariosa.

—¡El único afeminado aquí eres tú! Ahora aplasta tu trasero, ¡y deja de arruinarme el banquete! —ordenó el Señor de Furumoto quien, al igual que Arashi, se encontraba de pie.

—¡¿Cómo puedes permitir tal desviación de comportamiento en tu presencia y frente a todos los Señores?! —pregonó iracundo, en dirección de Taro.

—¡¿Cuál maldita desviación?!, ¡tú eres el maldito desviado! —atacó.

—¡¿Por qué estás insultándome?! ¡Te estoy evitando la vergüenza que el maldito _sarasa_ de Arashi termine revolcándose con todos los hombres de este castillo!

Fue un mísero segundo de tregua antes del caos. Tras la imputación lanzada por Ranma, el silencio y el desconcierto duraron lo que un parpadeo, y todo lo acontecido después figuró moverse en una danza lenta y letal.

Shinnosuke sometió Arashi de los brazos, antes que su leal coronel cometiera homicidio. Hacía años que no veía a Arashi tan fuera de sí como en esos momentos, fue incluso capaz de observar la segura promesa de la muerte, en el fulgor de su mirada, cuando Ranma soltó el veneno de su rabia contra él. El azabache ciertamente sobrepasó los límites, y al igual que con Arashi, habían pasado años que no se comportaba tan irracional. No que él supiera. ¿No le había dicho su buen amigo, hace poco más de una hora, que respetaba a Arashi como igual guerrero? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¡Humillándolo ante los representantes de media Nación! Entonces comenzó a preocuparle seriamente lo que Arashi y Ranma habían discutido en los establos. ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ellos?

—¡Suéltame, Shinnosuke! ¡No pienso permitir que mancille tu nombre de ese modo! ¡No él! —demandó Arashi mientras se retorcía de su agarre.

Shinnosuke sabía que su buen coronel no estaba así sólo por los agravios hacia su propia persona, sino porque aquella acusación, de una u otra manera, también lo involucraba a él. Y Arashi era bastante aprensivo si de procurar su bienestar y reputación se trataba. Desde que eran niños, Arashi le hizo la honorable promesa de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Y si algo había aprendido durante su convivencia juntos, es que era una persona de palabra.

—No —respondió estoico, afianzando la aprensión de sus manos.

—¡Pero…!

Mientras él hacia entrar en razón a Arashi, Taro abandonó su privilegiado lugar de Shoyū, para dirigirse con intenciones asesinas hacia donde Ranma. Rouge le siguió el paso, y en un acto de desesperación para evitar una pelea entre los hombres, la futura Señora de Furumoto se colgó del cuello de su prometido, desviando el bien dirigido golpe a la bonita cara del gobernante de Nerima. Por otro lado, Genma Saotome, quien hasta entonces había permanecido como un callado espectador, tuvo que intervenir para controlar a su mujer, pues le había robado la espada y disponía una mortal estocada al pescuezo de su hijo.

—¡No me detengas, Genma! —gritó la matriarca blandiendo la espada.

—¡Contrólate, querida!

A este punto, todos los soldados de las familias habían abandonado la labor de comer y se encontraban de pie, estáticos en su lugar, sin estar muy seguros de cómo proceder. Los guerreros de Furumoto y Nerima se miraban unos a otros tratando de decidir si debían atacarse por el sagrado nombre de sus Señores. Y el resto de los nobles comenzaron a discutir o cuchichear entre ellos. Era todo una locura.

Justo cuando una manda de alertados guerreros entró a la sala comensal, provenientes del patio de armas, la vocecilla clara y aguda de una mujercilla pelirroja le ganó la contienda al estruendoso alboroto de gritos y bravuconadas.

—¡Ryoga y yo nos vamos a casar!

Fue como magia, como un hechizo paralizador infalible. La habitación entera quedó enmudecida, los presentes quedaron privados de su capacidad de moverse o razonar, abrumados por todas la delicadas revelaciones que estaban saliendo a luz.

Ryoga Hibiki, que hasta entonces permaneció inmutable en la deliciosa tarea de comer, lanzó con ruidosa presión, por la boca y nariz, el trago de _hidromiel_ que recién había tomado.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó histérico, volviendo su atención a Ranko; sus ojos expresaban verdadero terror.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Ranma con mortal pronunciación, observando a su hermana con los ojos casi desorbitados.

—Lo que oíste —respondió altiva, poniendo los brazos en jarra y levantando su desafiante barbilla.

El azabache resopló con coraje, giró hacia el heredero Hibiki y lo agarró de la solapa, levantándolo abruptamente de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —demandó histérico.

—Más vale que te expliques, niña —exigió el patriarca Saotome, habiendo soltado a su mujer.

—Pero… hija… ¿por qué tan de repente? —habló alarmada la Señora Nodoka, quien había perdido sus ganas de forcejear; como gesto involuntario de sorpresa, la mujer dejó caer la frondosa espada de su marido. El sonido del metal azotado, resonó como un trueno en la tormenta.

—Ranko, niña… ¡Felicidades! —congratuló con terneza la madre de Taro, aún sentada al lado izquierdo del lugar del Shoyū. Esa mujer verdaderamente tenía la paciencia de un sabio iluminado.

—¡Mi Señora Ranko, estoy tan feliz por usted! —declaró Rouge, sin soltar el cuello de su prometido.

—¡¿Pero por qué con ese idiota?! —reprochó Taro.

Por su parte, Shinnosuke y Arashi permanecieron atónitos, no les llegaba a la cabeza nada ecuánime que conjeturar.

—¡Exactamente!, ¿por qué elegirías a este maldito desorientado? ¡No creí que fueras tan estúpida! —recriminó el ojiazul sin soltar a su presa.

—¡Cállate!, ¡un bruto como tú no tiene derecho a reprocharme nada! ¡Y suelta a mi futuro esposo! —contraatacó la mayor de los mellizos Saotome, pisoteando el suelo con su pequeño pie.

—¡No voy a permitir que te cases con este inútil! —Ranma zarandeó a un perturbado Ryoga que parecía haber entrado en trance. Su mirada se dirigía hacia la nada, y el color de su morena piel había palideció.

—¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!

—¡No tienes ninguna razón para desposarte con él!.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Yo le entregué mi virtud!

Un jadeo comunal de incredulidad fue la respuesta natural ante aquella confesión y la temperatura del recinto figuró disminuir hasta el punto de congelación. Ya nada podía decirse para subsanar aquello. El destino de Ranko Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki quedó sellado para siempre.

Shinnosuke observó transmutar el rostro de Ranma en la encarnación pura de la ira. El fuego febril de su furia comenzó a subir desde su cuello hasta colorear de un rojo intenso la piel de su rostro, y los finos labios de su amigo parecieron prepararse para la erupción.

—Oh, cielos… —murmuró angustiado. El castaño presintió el grito de guerra abriéndose paso.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Y el infierno se desató.

**.**

**.**

—¿Cómo resultó todo? —preguntó Arashi mientras entraba a la habitación que Shinnosuke siempre ocupada cada vez que visitaba el castillo de Pansuto.

—Rouge canceló la boda. Prácticamente todo el castillo quedó arruinado después de la trifulca —informó el Señor de Ryugenzawa, al tiempo que se apostaba en el lecho y restregaba su rostro con las manos. El agotamiento estaba pudiendo con él.

Aquello pareció una verdadera guerra civil. Los guerreros de la familia Saotome se levantaron en armas contra los hombres de Hibiki, por el honor mancillado de su Señora Ranko. Los soldados de Taro prefirieron repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra sin escoger ningún bando. Lo nobles debiluchos corrieron despavoridos a resguardarse en las habitaciones, y Ryoga casi es asesinado por Genma, Ranma y Taro, de no ser por la intervención de él, la Señora Nodoka, la madre de Taro y la mismísima Rouge. Fue un verdadero milagro que el castillo siguiese de pie.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso —murmuró Arashi, recargando el peso de su cadera en el macizo mueble de madera frente a la cama. El hombre cruzó los brazos y esperó por la narración de lo acontecido.

—Jamás había visto a Taro tan desesperado en su vida —confesó—. Cuando la muchacha Ashura gritó aquello, juro que vi su alma salir del cuerpo. Él, Ranma y las demás mujeres están ahora mismo tratando de hacerla recapacitar. Pero la chica parece decidida a permanecer recluida en su habitación —finiquitó con un suspiro pesaroso.

—Me sorprende que no estés metido en la empresa —comentó astuto, alzando sus perfecta e inquisidora ceja.

Shinnosuke supo inmediatamente que Arashi había notado su cansancio, sin embargo, como era costumbre, el hombre quería que lo confesara a viva voz. Pero el castaño no estaba listo para admitir la derrota. Apretó los labios y le dirigió a su interlocutor la misma mirada escéptica que éste le ofrecía. Tras un fugaz duelo enmudecido, Shinnosuke habló.

—Acabo de tranquilizar al abuelo. Los aullidos de hostilidad lograron alterarlo un poco. —Sus palabras no eran mentira, en efecto, el abuelo Hiiragi salió de su habitación atacando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, creyendo estar en tiempo de guerra y jurando matar al invasor en nombre del quinto emperador. Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Ranko, Shinnosuke no estaba seguro de haber podido controlar el breve ataque de demencia del abuelo. Mas la completa verdad era que, la naturaleza de su enfermedad, le reclamaba descanso.

—Lo siento, yo… no escatimé en lo que pudiese provocar en el abuelo todo el tumulto. No debí…. No debí haberme marchado —habló ansioso.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. Hay más de una persona en este lugar que puede ayudarme si las cosas se ponen feas con el abuelo. —Prácticamente todos aquellos a los que consideraba familia estaban reunidos en el castillo de Pansuto.

Pero, pese a la veracidad de esas palabras, Arashi no desdibujó el gesto de preocupación de su rostro. El hombre podía llegar a ser bastante aprensivo respecto al viejo Hiiragi y él.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto —ordenó—. Si es el destino que una calamidad suceda, lo hará así estés tú presente o no. No puedes jugar a ser mi sombra por siempre, Arashi. Existen voluntades más grandes que la tuya —concluyó terminante, cual fiel creyente de la sacra aquiescencia del Gran Dragón Creador.

Y aunque jamás le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle a su compañero de infancia, todo lo que le había procurado y cuidado, pero sobretodo amado: con un amor fraternal inquebrantable; Shinnosuke creía, desde hacía ya varios años, que era tiempo que Arashi buscase su propia felicidad. Sin atarse a él o a cualquier vivencia dolorosa que siguiera lastimándolo. Deseaba que fuese libre… libre para vivir lo que alguien de su naturaleza debiese vivir, para que fuese tratado como realmente merecía: con ternura y devoción incansables.

Sin embargo, tan cabezota como el mismo, Arashi se aferraba al pasado, a la culpa, al honor de un juramento nacido del suplicio. Un tormento que pudo ser evitado si jamás se hubiesen conocido.

Los ojos caoba fulguraron con una luz rebelde, desafiante… indómita. Como queriendo retarlo a él, Shoyū de Ryugenzawa, y al mismo dios _TianRyū_ a atreverse a socavar sus calculadas decisiones y previsoras acciones. Dispuesto a luchar hasta el último aliento por hacer su voluntad, a dejarse la vida por reivindicar su orgullo. Shinnosuke entonces preparó su mente para la larga y filosófica disputa sobre el límite de la capacidad humana para forjar su propio camino y la cuestionable pero presente intervención de la buena o mala fortuna, llegando a la contienda de la inexplicable, pero única y absoluta, voluntad divina. Mas, ya fuese por la notoriedad de su fatiga o por lo tedioso que resultaba tener la misma rebuscada discusión una y otra vez, Arashi desistió en hacerle retractarse de sus anteriores palabras. Su coronel prefirió navegar en temas más neutros y Shinnosuke lo agradeció.

—¿Cómo estuvo esta vez? —preguntó cauteloso, Arashi abandonó su postura y se sentó a su lado.

—Nada grave. —Aminoró—. Recién acabo de dejarlo dormido en su habitación. Fue un largo viaje, con un buen descanso seguro que mañana estará disponible para la boda.

Hace poco más de tres años, la salud del abuelo decayó drásticamente. Una mañana cualquiera, despertó abstraído de la realidad, experimentando los recuerdos pasados como si sucediesen en el presente. Pero no podían abandonarle, incluso si a veces no los reconociera… no podían abandonarle después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, después de todos los maltratos y torturas de los que los protegió, dentro de sus posibilidades.

—¿Crees que sí se efectúe la boda?

—Creo en la firme tozudez de Taro y la acertada intervención de las mujeres —confesó sonriendo de medio lado.

Arashi pareció meditarlo sin mucho interés.

—En ese caso, yo creo que ya debes descansar —sugirió el hombre, al tiempo que se arrodillada y comenzaba a desabrocharle el calzado.

—¡No es necesario que…!

—¿Cómo está Hibiki? —interrumpió Arashi, golpeando ligeramente la mano de Shinnosuke que le impedía continuar con su tarea—. Por como Saotome le azotó el primer golpe, supongo que ya no tiene cabeza.

Fue un trastazo muy glorioso que rememorar, admitió el castaño.

—Taro lo mandó encerrar al calabozo, pero las siervas le están atendiendo las heridas. Supongo que no lo dejarán salir hasta que los asuntos de Rouge y Ranko se aclaren. De todos modos, es un muchacho fuerte, sobrevivirá —aseguró. Shinnosuke conocía, de primera mano, los brutales entrenamientos a los que Ryoga se sometía, por propia decisión, en pos de vencer a Ranma en un duelo.

—¿Y cual fue la suerte de la Señora Ranko? —cuestionó curioso, liberándolo del botín derecho.

—El tío Genma la atrapó con la guardia baja, y la encerró en el último cuarto de la torre más alta del castillo —respondió abatido, dibujando en su rostro un gracioso e inconsciente puchero de descontento.

Justo cuando Ranko y él salían del cuarto del abuelo, una vez lograron apaciguarlo, Genma Saotome se abalanzó cual gran felino al acecho y cargó a su hija en hombros como si fuese un saco de patatas. No sin antes maniatarla, para evitar cualquier ataque. Fue una emboscada bastante rápida. Tanto así, que Shinnosuke reaccionó a conciencia una vez que los gritos y vituperios de Ranko se silenciaron en la lejanía.

—¿Tu sabías sobre la relación de la Señora Ranko y el Señor Hibiki?

—De hecho no sabía que existiese nada entre ellos. Aunque siempre me resultó muy obvio el interés que Ranko mostraba por Ryoga. Ella es igual que Ranma, hacen estupidez y media para llamar la atención del receptor de sus intereses amorosos —declaró con intensiones deliberadas hacia Arashi.

El castaño llevaba casi veinte inviernos tratando de hacerle ver a su coronel que los sentimientos que el Señor de Nerima albergaba por él estaban completamente fuera de la gama del odio y resentimiento, sino todo lo opuesto, pero el hombre de ojos caoba prefería hacer de oídos sordos. Aunque no entendía porqué de repente Ranma decidió exhibir a Arashi como si fuese un devorador de hombres. Shinnosuke estaba al tanto de las murmuraciones entorno a él y su coronel, señalándolos como amantes "prohibidos". En un principio, Arashi tomó la responsabilidad de desmentir aquella falacia, ya fuese por sus acciones o la fuerza de su puño. Mas a él no le importaba, de hecho le pareció gracioso, porque sólo ellos conocían la verdad de sus circunstancias. Y a pesar de la idea comunal, Ranma jamás apoyó aquello, por el contrario, siempre ponía en su lugar a todo aquel que osara perpetuar el cotilleo. Así que no comprendía el actuar de su buen amigo durante el banquete. Justo cuando Shinnosuke abrió la boca para formular la pregunta que saciara su curiosidad, Arashi le ganó la palabra.

—Sin embargo, Hibiki no parece especialmente encandilado por las virtudes de la Señora Ranko —murmuró mientras batallaba con el segundo botín.

—He de admitir que jamás pude entender el lado sentimental de Ryoga; nunca lo he sabido enamorado. Dudo que tenga una idea clara de lo que el amor de amantes significa. No parece interesado en esos menesteres. Ryoga es demasiado complejo en su simplicidad.

Arashi sonrió levemente ante sus palabras, dándole la razón a sus conjeturas. O quizá evidenciándole que él tampoco era muy diferente a Ryoga. La verdad sea dicha, a sus veintiocho inviernos, Shinnosuke tampoco se había enamorado.

—Pero, si es como dices respecto a los sentimientos de la Señora Ranko, me sorprende que actuase tan desesperada —caviló—. Confesar, frente a tan importante grupo de personas, que has estado con un hombre antes del matrimonio, o siquiera estar prometida, es bastante arriesgado. Cuanto más siendo una mujer de noble cuna como ella. No parece ser de las que actúan por impulso, algo en sus ojos me dice que es más astuta y calculadora de lo que nos deja ver.

Aunque no había tenido mayor contacto con Ranko que con Ranma, Arashi estaba acertado en sus observaciones. La mayor de los mellizos Saotome parecía ser una mujer caprichosa y revoltosa, sin embargo, sus acciones solían tener un motivo oculto.

—Tienes razón, aunque creo que eso fue parte de alguno de sus planes.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó sorprendido, desatendido su quehacer y enfrentándolo a los ojos.

—Justo cuando te marchaste de la sala comensal, Ranko buscó mi atención, sonrió pícaramente y me guiñó un ojo. Como si hubiese cometido una deliberada travesura que nos involucraba. Acto seguido, se trepó a la espalda de Ranma y comenzó a morderle la oreja para zafarlo de Ryoga. No entiendo qué es lo que se trae entre manos esta vez, pero me inquieta.

—No quisiera tener que preocuparme por sus acciones también —murmuró receloso.

—Ranko no haría nada que nos ponga en riesgo. —La chica era tan leal como su buen amigo Ranma.

—Tu puedes confiar en cualquier persona que desees Shinnosuke. Yo me reservaré el derecho.

Las personas en las que Arashi confiaba plenamente se limitaban a él, el abuelo, Matos -su lugarteniente- y su propia persona.

—Confía en mí entonces, puedes quedarte tranquilo respecto a Ranko. Cualquier cosa que esté planeando seguramente no es nada malo. Sólo me impacienta lo alocado que pueda llegar a ser.

—Eso no me tranquiliza, Shinno. Lidiar con el loco de tu amigo Saotome es más que suficiente para mi —gruñó.

—No sé qué le dijiste en las caballerizas para que estuviese tan alterado, pero te aseguro que Ranma no te desprecia Arashi. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—¡Por supuesto!, porque gritar a los cuatro vientos que me acostaré con todos los hombres del castillo es la mejor muestra de mínimo respeto que puede brindar de su parte. Por si fuera poco, él debió estar más que consciente que decir aquello te involucraría directamente a ti. ¡Es un imbécil! —recriminó asentando las posaderas y cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, es muy cierto que sobrepasó los límites de esa _cariñosa_ aversión que se tienen…

—¿Cariñosa?

—…pero en su defensa, creo que todo fue a causa de la imprudencia que cometí contigo, al besar tu mano, aún viendo como se encontraba de alterado. Es bastante evidente que, desde que éramos niños, jamás le ha agradado particularmente nuestra cercanía.

—Ese estúpido hombre está pirado. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema que me consideres tu amigo? Ni que fuera a robarte de él. ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿cinco?

—No creo que el asunto sea por orgullo de amistades…

Ranma siempre miraba a Arashi con manía, como si hace mucho tiempo hubiese decidido que lo tomaría para él. Aunque ninguno de los dos parece tener conciencia de ello.

—Pues peor aún, por que es lo único que vagamente tiene sentido.

—No le des mucha importancia, ya sabes que se la va la lengua cuando está enojado. Y te aseguro que ya está pagando la penitencia por su arrebato.

En efecto, Taro le juró que le declararía la guerra si no convencía a la chica Ashura de celebrar el matrimonio el día de mañana; Nodoka Saotome le dio la reprimenda de su vida, sin mencionar que por poco le raja la cabeza por causa de esa extraña promesa de _seppuku_ que Shinnosuke seguía sin entender.

—Pero jamás había jugado la carta del _sarasa_ contra mi —meditó extrañado, casi dolido, como si le hubiese fallado en sus expectativas.

—Estaba bastante cabreado. ¿Qué le dijiste en los establos?

—Sólo le dije la verdad: que no se metiera en tus asuntos. Que no tenía caso preguntar por hechos pasados si era incapaz de remendar algo al respecto.

—Estuvo presionando por respuestas, ¿eh?

—No tienes idea. Al parecer cuando a ese hombre le pica la curiosidad se vuelve imparable.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Sonrió.

—Lástima que no cuando se le necesita.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo, Arashi. Te he dicho que yo me encargué que no notase nada —reprendió.

Tras el regaño, Arashi permaneció en silencio, sentado sobre sus rodillas… abstraído. Shinnosuke esperó en vano alargar alguna discusión al respecto, pero su coronel parecía estar falto de ganas para una buena contienda. Y aunque al principio lo agradeció, ahora que Arashi dejó escapar la segunda partida, realmente comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Ansioso por romper el mutismo.

Arashi lo miró fugazmente, lanzó un suspiro, y poniéndose de pie, acomodó los botines en el banquillo junto a la cómoda.

—Al bosque, a rastrear el perímetro —contestó cortante, viéndolo de soslayo.

—¿Enemigos?

—No exactamente. Sólo una corazonada.

Arashi contestó su pregunta dándole la espalda, y Shinnosuke sintió como si estuviera tratando de evitar mirarle. La mejor parte de conocerse tan bien, es que no podían mentirse, no por mucho tiempo; bastaba con una sola mirada para reconocer las verdades que uno u otro deseaba ocultar. ¿O esa era la peor parte?

Sin embargo, Shinnosuke concedió darle tregua a su actitud evasiva, así como su coronel se la otorgó momentos antes.

—Las tierras de Furumoto han estado en paz desde que Taro se convirtió en Shoyū. Ni siquiera los más temidos proscritos se atreven a molestar al Gran Señor de las Tierras Altas del Oeste. Pero nunca está demás ser precavido.

—¿Quieres que vigile el bosque? —Finalmente, el hombre de ojos caoba giró hacia él.

—Sugiero que ambos lo hagamos. El emperador llegará mañana. No podemos arriesgar su seguridad. Apuesto que Taro y Ranma pensaron lo mismo, nosotros triplicaremos la defensa.

—Acordamos que te olvidarías de tus responsabilidades, de guerrero y Shoyū, durante el tiempo de nupcias. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Sólo estaré montando a _Kah_ de un lado a otro, no habrá nada de que preocuparse.

—No.

—Deja de ser tan cabezota —gruñó.

—Tu padecimiento cada vez empeora —argumentó.

—Él también es mi familia —excusó refiriéndose a Taro.

—Y tú eres la mía.

Tras decir esas palabras, Arashi detuvo su regañina. Lo miró con aprensión a los ojos y un gesto de ansiedad gobernó sus facciones, cuando comenzó a morderse la comisura izquierda de su labio inferior, Shinnosuke confirmó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió serio.

—Quiero que descanses, eso es lo que pasa.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Entonces no entiendo tu pregunta.

—Sabes que te conozco muy bien, Arashi. Desde que salimos de Ryugenzawa algo ha estado molestándote.

—Entonces no te importará si duermo contigo esta noche, ¿verdad? —mencionó juguetón, viéndolo con suspicacia y un pícaro mohín en sus facciones.

Shinnosuke conocía muy bien ese gesto. Finalmente su coronel ansiaba una contienda y planeaba salirse con la suya.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó aterrado. Pues claro que le importaba, la ultima vez que durmieron juntos tenían once años. Además, Arashi era… él no…

—Como cuando éramos niños —defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero…

—¡Bien!, está decidido —declaró acercándose a él.

—¡No!

—¡Oh, por favor! No te queda ser tímido conmigo. —Sonrió divertido—. Anda, te ayudaré a desvestirte para que tomes un baño.

Arashi se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo de espaldas en la cama, e intentó desabrocharle el _tahalí_ de los pantalones.

—¡Basta!, ¡no! —gritó histérico.

—¿De qué te avergüenzas ahora?, te he visto desnudo antes.

Arashi lo aferró por las caderas con sus piernas, y el pánico de Shinnosuke transmutó en un tornado de terror.

—¡Ahh!, ¡pero antes era diferente! —exclamó aferrándose a la indumentaria.

—Tal vez podríamos bañarnos juntos... —insinuó sugerente, justo cuando le soltó el tahalí.

Suficiente. Shinnosuke tuvo suficiente.

Antes que su coronel lo desnudara con alevosía, burlándose de su caballerosidad y pudor, el castaño se decidió a usar la definitiva arma infalible que lograba apaciguar las artimañas de Arashi, cuando éste fraguaba desviarlo en sus averiguaciones. Porque aquella repentina forma de actuar, no había sido espontánea, por supuesto que no. Tenían un motivo, el cual era distraerle de cualquier sospecha hacia el estado anímico de su coronel.

Sí, para infortunio del hombre, Shinnosuke lo conocía bastante bien.

Cuando Arashi se apresuró en atacar sus pantalones, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo obligó a observarle directamente a los ojos.

—¡Ya basta! —Y entonces se preparó para pronunciar la palabra prohibida, aquella que con sólo vibrar en el aire congelaba cada nervio en el cuerpo de su coronel—. Akane…

Los ojos de Arashi se expandieron como enormes círculos, sus traviesos movimientos se detuvieron de golpe y el sufrimiento que hubiese deseado evitar, se materializó en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas contenidas. El mundo entero pareció congelarse.

—¿Qu-qué…?, ¿qué dijis…?

—Siento interrumpir. —La voz de Ranma retumbó fuerte y profunda en la habitación.

Los ojos de Arashi se estiraron aún más, y Shinnosuke pudo jurar que el mismo espanto exteriorizado en el rostro de su coronel era un reflejo de su propia expresión. Incluso sus respiraciones se detuvieron.

En sincronía, Arashi y Shinnosuke giraron en dirección del intruso. El Señor de Nerima llenaba el umbral de la puerta con su complexión imponente. Estático al inicio de la entrada, el ojiazul lucía tenso, reprimido, con la furia contenida de un toro embravecido.

—Mierda...

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Mi idea original era hacer un ligero y sencillo fic de romance histórico, como algunos de los que he leído, sin embargo, poco a poco fue tomando un tinte más profundo y crudo. Creo que necesito ayuda con esta tendencia al drama que tengo(?)

Como pueden percatarse, la historia no sucede en ningún intervalo histórico real, es algo así como otro universo, pero deseo darle un toque de los tiempos Shogunales, vikingos y hasta de la Edad Media y Victoriana. Toda una revoltura de épocas.

Más adelante iré dando algunos datillos curiosos de la historia, como por ejemplo que, en este relato, a los terratenientes de las provincias se les llama Shoyū, en lugar de Shogūn, como en el Japón antiguo durante la época del Shogunato. Es como una especie de referencia... creo. Según el traductor de Google "_Shoyū-sha_" significa algo así como "el dueño", así que escogí usar parte de ese término para referirme a los regentes de las tierras, para fines de la historia. Y así.

Eeeeeeeeen fin. También en el siguiente capítulo les responderé como se merecen. Pero estén seguros que me siento enormemente agradecida por todo su apoyo a pesar de lo "verde" que aún sigue la historia.

Gracias, gracias.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	4. -3-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Soneto iii

Áspero amor, violeta coronada de espinas,

matorral entre tantas pasiones erizado,

lanza de los dolores, corola de la cólera,

por qué caminos y cómo te dirigiste a mi alma?

por qué precipitaste tu fuego doloroso,

de pronto, entre las hojas frías de mi camino?

quién te enseñó los pasos que hasta mí te llevaron?

qué flor, qué piedra, qué humo mostraron mi morada?

lo cierto es que tembló la noche pavorosa,

el alba llenó todas las copas con su vino

y el sol estableció su presencia celeste,

mientras que el cruel amor me cercaba sin tregua

hasta que lacerándome con espadas y espinas

abrió en mi corazón un camino quemante.

**"Soneto iii Cien sonetos de amor (1959) Mañana" -Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

**《3》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba el olor a hierro, odiaba el frío, odiaba la lluvia, y el sonido del aire al "romperse" por la fiera agilidad de un látigo. Odiaba muchas cosas, pero lo que más aborrecía era su propia debilidad.

Tenía los brazos y piernas entumecidos, vagamente lograba percibir el ligero escozor de las heridas causadas por el metal de las cadenas que laceraba sus muñecas y tobillos. Su espalda ardía, sentía un centenar de brazas enterrarse lentamente por la abertura de sus llagas, el húmedo camino de la sangre fresca, que recorría su espinazo, le provocaba escalofríos y la hinchazón de su ojo derecho le dificultaba la escaza visualización que le apremiaba la penumbra.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, su conciencia regresaba y se iba a placer. Justo ahora fue retraída de las quimeras por una insistente gotera que se empecinada en abrirle el cráneo. Maldita latosa. Desconocía cuántos días llevaba encerrada ahí, pero por la brisa helada, el sonido del chorreo y el escaso brillo plateado que se colaba en la mazmorra, podía inferir que era una noche lluviosa del entrante otoño.

Agh… como odiaba el frío.

Odiaba el invierno, odiaba la nieve y su engañosa pureza de nube cristalina que no era más que la máscara blanquecina de la muerte, acechándote para tomar tu vida entre los espasmos incontrolables de un cuerpo tiritante y carne congelada.

Lanzó un gruñido de descontento, que resonó más pesaroso que disgustado en el canal de sus oídos. Otra vez la vida se empecinada en mostrarle que, pese a tener una voluntad de hierro, la materia frágil de su cuerpo infaliblemente se doblega ante el dolor. Maldita fuera por ser tan débil. Mil veces maldita.

El silencio en el calabozo era tan absoluto que el sonido acompasado del goteo igualaba el tronar de los martillos de acero: estruendoso y lastimoso. El suplicio de la tromba en el exterior figuraba un soneto de hambrientos flagelos que lastimaban el viento, despiadados e indomables, deseosos de probar la carne tierna.

Repentinamente fue consciente de su sed, y las ganas inmensas de volver el jugo gástrico de su estómago. Pero no suplicaría por agua o cualquier trato mínimamente humano. No suplicaría por nada. Decidió chupar un poco de la sangre que aún fluía de su labio reventado, no era tan reconfortante como su sorbo de agua, pero era mejor que nada.

Entonces escuchó el trote apresurado de unas pisadas, y temió inmediatamente por la seguridad de su visitante. Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, regalándole a su cuello y cuerpo entero una oleada de punzante suplicio, sin embargo, se aguantó el grito de protesta.

—_¡Vete! _—ordenó en cambio, al tiempo que la borrosa silueta se detenía en el umbral de la reja—. _¡Tú no debes estar aquí! _—imploró desesperada, manteniendo su objeción entre el susurro y el timbre firme de la ordenanza.

Aunque no podía enfocar bien, sus oídos reconocerían, en cualquier lugar, el torpe andar de su buen amigo.

—_¿Estas bien? _—La preocupada y dulce vocecilla de Shinnosuke le calentó un poco el corazón. A él no lo habían lastimado. Pero si le atrapaban ahí...

—_¡Vete de aquí! _—A pesar de querer regalarle algunas palabras de consuelo que calmasen su inquietud, de anhelar sonreírle para dejarlo tranquilo y despreocupado, el que Shinnosuke se aventura a escabullirse a las mazmorras para verle, era bastante delicado. Así que resolvió despacharlo antes que alguien los descubriera—. _¡Largo!_

—_Voy a sacarte de aquí, Akane…_ —habló resoluto, ignorando sus intentos de alejarle. Con la testarudez y lealtad que sólo él podía evocar en una simple oración.

—_¡Ya no me llames así! _—reprendió—._ Yo ya no soy Akane._

—_¡Qué tonta eres!, ¡tú siempre serás Akane! _—chilló molestó.

—_¡No!, me convertiré en un hombre y te protegeré. Ya no seré débil, Shinno._

—_¡Eres una niña!, ¡tú no debes protegerme!_

—_Si debo. _—Aunque ella era una _paria_, un pedazo de carne inútil sin hogar, Shinnosuke jamás la había despreciado. Había jugado con ella, le había tomado de la mano, le había enseñado a leer y escribir, y le ofreció un techo donde dormir cuando, una noche de tormenta, la choza en la que vivía quedó destruida.

—_No, no me debes nada _—declaró serio. Y pese a ser incapaz de verle el rostro, Akane supo que en sus ojos fulguraba la decisión inapelable de un valiente guerrero.

—_Pero_…

—_El abuelo me ayudará a sacarte de aquí _—interrumpió—. _Padre no lo notará si somos sigilosos. _

—_Shinnosuke, no…_

—_Sopórtalo un poco más, vendré por ti. Lo prometo._

Tan repentino como llegó, Shinnosuke comenzó la retirada. La irregularidad de su andar se desvaneció en la lejanía.

—_¡No! _—gritó desesperada.

—_¡No! ¡Shinnosuke!_

No quería… no quería que Shinnosuke fuese castigado por su causa.

—_¡Shinnosuke! _

No quería verle inconsciente por la brutalidad de las palizas.

—_¡Shinnosuke! _

No quería ver sus ojos apagarse al borde de la muerte. No otra vez.

—_¡Shinnosuke!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es curioso la clase de recuerdos que llegan a tu mente cuando enfrentas al peligro. Hacía años que no rememoraba aquellas específicas anécdotas de su turbulenta infancia, mas le fue imposible suprimirlas mientras la imponente amenaza de ojos cobalto lo observaba. Era una mirada bastante aterradora y mortal, cualquier persona con sangre en las venas quedaría completamente petrificado por el vigor de esas pupilas rabiosas.

Arashi se deslizó lentamente del cuerpo de Shinnosuke, casi con deseos suicidas de lograr explotar el vehemente carácter de su juzgador, con tal de no hacerle ver el repentino pavor que inundó sus nervios. Incluso su corazón figuraba querer explotarle en el pecho y sus oídos zumbaban. Tantas cosas malas pasarían si el guerrero Saotome alcanzó a escuchar aquella palabra prohibida lanzada de manera descuidada de la boca de Shinnosuke, todo su mundo se vendría abajo en un impiadoso parpadeo. Y por un segundo, Arashi vio su vida y su destino puestos en manos de uno de los seres que más aborrecía, y le detestó aún más por eso. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo permitiría que ese hombre dilucidara sus temores, en acciones o palabras, ni siquiera la misma muerte lo obligaría. Suficientes emociones le había mostrado ya sin habérselo propuesto.

El coronel del ejército de Ryugenzawa se irguió firme y desafiante junto a la cama, apretando los puños a sus costados y alzando la barbilla como una clara y muda incitación a la trifulca. La intensidad en la mirada del Señor de Nerima y el gesto fruncido de su entrecejo le dejaba entre ver las ganas homicidas que forzosamente contenía. A Arashi inclusive le emocionó poder patear su trasero aquí y ahora, vengándose de paso por el bochornoso momento que le hizo pasar durante la comida. Cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que permanecer débil frente a él, cualquier cosa antes de confirmar que había descubierto su secreto.

Por su parte, Shinnosuke se levantó de la cama con torpeza, afianzando la caída de sus pantalones con una insegura mano izquierda, pues Arashi le había aflojado el _tahalí_ en un pícaro intento de desviar su atención hacia asuntos menos espinosos que el origen de su preocupación reciente.

—Es… esto n-no e-es lo… —Shinnosuke tartamudeó nervioso, y a Arashi se le resolvieron las entrañas por escucharlo tan desvalido—. L-lo que parece, Ranma. Arashi y yo… —La mirada letal de Ranma se volcó de inmediato en el castaño, y por puro instinto Arashi se colocó delante de Shinnosuke cual barrera protectora, interrumpiendo su monólogo explicativo.

El azabache descruzó los brazos y, con un sonido despectivo brotando de su garganta, avanzó dos pasos hacia ellos.

—No necesitas ponerte a la defensiva muchacho, no le haré nada a tu Señor. —El tono bajo y ronco con que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras produjeron un escalofrío en toda la médula espinal de Arashi. Fueron líneas lanzadas con aberración y recelo, con un desprecio que Arashi jamás había sentido por parte del Señor de Nerima.

El peligro vibró en el aire, en la intimidante presencia de Ranma, y el guerrero de ojos caoba, por alguna razón inexplicable, se sintió azorado y empequeñecido. Extrañamente incompetente y desvalido, como cuando era un crío. La anterior preocupación por saber a salvo su secreto se transformó en enojo renovado, y a pesar que todo su cuerpo deseaba echarse a temblar, la férrea voluntad le bastó para permanecer en pie cual muro fortificado.

—Ran... Ranma, deja que te explique… —Shinnosuke posó su mano en el hombro de Arashi, apremiándolo a que se moviese hacia un lado. Sin embargo, el coronel permaneció inmutable, impidiendo que su querido amigo confrontase al azabache a "pecho descubierto". Por el contrario, extendió el brazo de forma protectora para evitar que el castaño se adelantara por el costado; aquella acción no pasó desapercibida ante los agudos ojos de Ranma, y Arashi juró haberle escuchado gruñir.

—Lo que las circunstancias parezcan o no, ciertamente está fuera de mi incumbencia. Pero muchas cosas me han quedado claras ahora —habló con sorna, estirándose cuán largo era y poniendo los brazos "en jarra".

—Ranma, no…

—Usted no entiende… —interrumpió Arashi, en un vano intento por resarcir la buena reputación del Señor de Ryugenzawa, y es que ante la escena en la que fueron atrapados, sería difícil fraguar alguna excusa convincente que vindicara el concepto que Ranma tenía sobre el tipo de relación que compartía con Shinnosuke o del concepto que tenía sobre él.

Comprendió la equivocación de su intervención cuando los ojos del Shoyū de Nerima se tiñeron de rojo y una vena en su cuello se hinchó al punto de parecer reventarle.

—¡¿Entender?!, ¿qué quieres que entienda? ¡¿Qué ibas a follarte a tu Señor?! —acusó colérico.

—¡Ranma! —censuró escandalizado el Señor de Ryugenzawa.

—¡Oh, por favor Shinno! No me vengas con discursos moralistas. Eso ya no te queda —increpó indignado, con un leve tono de decepción.

—¡Mi Señor Shinnosuke no…!

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió agitando su brazo izquierdo frente a ellos.

Ya fuese por la fuerza impregnada en aquella orden o la costumbre adquirida de obediente servicio hacia el Shoyū, o quizá la conmoción de jamás haber sido reprendido con tal bravío, en especial por el Señor Señor de Nerima, Arashi reprimió cualquier propósito de réplica. En cambio, permaneció petrificado, con los ojos redondos por el asombro y los nervios embrutecidos.

Shinnosuke pareció sorprenderse también. Pues ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno.

A Arashi no le alcanzaba la inteligencia para comprender por qué, en esta ocasión, el Señor de Nerima parecía tan furioso por su relación con Shinnosuke. Verdad es que siempre desdeñó el trato que él y el castaño tenían para con el otro. Y de una u otra manera ventilaba su sentir al respecto, pero pese a todo, jamás le acusó públicamente de ser un _come hombres_ ni alimentó de confiable fuente el cotilleo. Por el contrario, cuando alguien osaba alardear al respecto en su presencia, frente a otras personas o en lo privado, el azabache inmediatamente lo ponía en su lugar, repudiando cualquier comentario malintencionado sobre la preferencia afectiva y carnal de su buen amigo de la infancia. Era una de las pocas cosas que Arashi le agradecía, aunque pensándolo bien, lo consideraba como una especie de remuneración obligada que el gobernante de Nerima le debía a Shinnosuke por todo aquello que fue incapaz de ver durante la dura infancia del castaño. Y es que aún se preguntaba cómo, el azabache, nunca se dio cuenta. Aunque Shinnosuke se esforzase por ocultar su situación, si observabas detenidamente, las pistas eran demasiado evidentes. La verdad estaba ante sus ojos, oculta y silenciosa, maquillada de astutas excusas, pero presente de todas formas; esperando a ser develada, perseverando en su dolor con añoranzas de libertad, aguardando por ayuda. Pero la ayuda jamás llegó.

_¿Por qué?_, era la pregunta que imperecederamente le llegaba a la cabeza cada vez que se encontraba con el Señor de Nerima.

_¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta?_ Le reclamaba en su fueron interno, como si la intensidad de su demanda pudiese hacerle caer en cuenta.

Y a pesar de todo lo que ignoraba de Shinnosuke, el hombre siempre se jacta de ser su mejor amigo. Idiota engreído.

—Maldición. —Fue Ranma quien finalizó con el momentáneo silencio, peinando su flequillo hacia atrás para después masajearse la nuca—. No voy a iniciar una pelea ahora. No con mi madre esperando para rajarme el pescuezo si descuido mis modales. Y verdaderamente no por alguien que no vale la pena. Tengo mejores cosas que atender —externó recompuesto, observando a Arashi con aberración infinita.

El hombrecillo no logró hacer más que enfrentarle la mirada, y entonces se percató: el Shoyū de Nerima tenía unos ojos impresionantemente expresivos. Él y Saotome habían convivido escuetamente a lo largo de su vida: unos cuantos encuentros en vísperas del cumpleaños de Shinnosuke o del mismo Saotome, el funeral de _Peng_, el nombramiento de Shinnosuke como Shoyū de Ryugenzawa y la batalla en el puerto de Orochi. Sin embargo, poco reparó en atenciones apreciativas hacia el joven cabecilla de la familia Saotome.

O quizá, sólo tal vez, fue capaz de admirar un poco la abrumadora presencia y porte viril que emanaban del guerrero Saotome, en aquella lejana noche de celebración en Ryugenzawa, cuando los ejércitos de Hiiragi y Saotome vencieron a los proscritos que atacaron los importantes puertos pesqueros de Yamato y Orochi. Y ahora que recordaba, aquel insólito encuentro nocturno fue lo más cerca que había estado jamás del guerrero Saotome; exceptuando, claro está, el reciente episodio en las caballerizas. Pero el peliazul no había reparado en la sinceridad de su mirada.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, Arashi fue capaz de vislumbrar una gama bastante versátil de expresiones en los ojos del Señor de Nerima. Por ejemplo, pese a que las palabras que soltaba su garganta estaban cargadas de repruebo y condena, sus ojos, teñidos de un azul profundo, vertían recelo y desilusión. Como si él y Shinnosuke le hubieran decepcionado.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo permaneció embelesado por los matices cambiantes de azul en las iridiscencias del guerrero Saotome hasta que Shinnosuke murmuró tras él.

—Ranma…

Arashi salió de su sopor, parpadeando varias veces para deshacer el hechizo de esa mirada salvaje.

—Vine aquí para asegurarme que ya te sintieras mejor —interrumpió con calma renovada, dirigiendo la atención hacia Shinnosuke.

—¿Se sintiera mejor? —preguntó extrañado. Arashi dio media vuelta para enfrentar al castaño.

—Sólo fue en pequeño mareo. —Se excusó Shinnosuke.

—Ya lo creo, uno que te movió el piso entero. —Aseguró el azabache.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó con mortificación, cambiando la atención hacia el ojiazul, en busca de respuestas.

—Estas exagerando, Ranma… —habló Shinnosuke, moviendo su mano al aire en un gesto de despreocupación.

—¡Pero si casi te desmayas! —aclaró Ranma, negándose a prestarle interés al hombrecillo de ojos caoba.

—¡¿Desmayarse?! —chilló histérico. Arashi nuevamente redirigió su atención a Shinnosuke, con los globos oculares a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y la mandíbula a milímetros de desprenderse de su cara.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —imprecó nervioso—. Déjalo estar, Ranma y tú —El castaño apunto hacia su coronel—, deja de decirme "te lo dije" con esa mirada tuya—finiquitó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No tuviera que decirlo si te cuidarás como se debe! —regañó el peliazul, desatendido las formalidades frente al Señor de Nerima.

—¿Cuidarse de qué? —cuestionó Ranma detrás de ellos, quien había sido desplazado inconscientemente de la conversación.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Arashi tragó saliva reprendiéndose mentalmente por cometer semejante indiscreción. Y aunque a lo largo de los años había dominado el fino arte de improvisar, cualquier asunto relacionado con la condición de Shinnosuke lograba ponerlo de los nervios, entorpeciendo su raciocinio y acciones al punto de hacerlo trastabillar en sus maquinaciones. El hombre de ojos caoba quedó petrificado, sin ningún buen argumento que expresar, con la mera preocupación ruñéndole cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

Shinnosuke se aclaró la garganta.

—No queríamos preocupar a nadie —habló tranquilo—, pero cuidar al abuelo durante el viaje ha sido demasiado agotador. Su condición, en lugar de mejorar, ha ido decayendo. Y como me conocerás bien, he insistido en cuidar de él personalmente.

Nuevamente, el guerrero de ojos caoba se vio parpadeando con sorpresa. Shinnosuke salió del paso de manera magistral: cubrir la verdad con otra verdad. Pero ¡qué listo!

—Oh… —El azabache pareció aturdirse un poco, y la sensación formidable de su presencia aminoró—. Siento escuchar eso, Shinno. Cualquier cosa que necesites pídemela sin miramientos. Si quieres hablar de eso yo…

—Está bien, Ranma. —Shinnosuke caminó hacia el ojiazul, deteniéndose a un palmo de distancia colocó una mano sobre el prominente hombro izquierdo de su amigo—. Se que estarás ahí para mí. Yo acudiré a ti cuando lo necesite. —Sonrió.

El cabecilla de los Saotome pareció quedar satisfecho, y ensanchó los labios hasta imitar la contagiosa sonrisa del castañ embargo, Arashi necesitaba los detalles de aquel percance. El hecho de Shinnosuke estuviese al borde del desmayo no era un tema menor.

Ranma asintió aceptando sus palabras.

—Bueno, hombre, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Shinnosuke recargado de ánimos—. ¡Vayamos a restituir una boda! —exclamó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¡No! —Ranma y Arashi detuvieron su andar tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué?

—Se un hombre sensato para variar —habló el ojiazul—, y toma un buen descanso. Nadie te juzgará por dormir un poco.

Shinnosuke torció los labios y frunció el entrecejo, no muy convencido de aquella sugerencia. A Arashi le exasperó la cabezonería del castaño, ¿qué ganaba con hacerse el fuerte? ¡Absolutamente nada!

—Además —agregó—, si mi madre te nota mínimamente agotado te reprenderá frente a todo el castillo y te mandará a tu habitación cual crío desobediente. Y créeme que es una vergüenza por la que no desearías pasar —mencionó con la sabiduría de la propia experiencia.

Si la preguntaban a Arashi, le parecía verdaderamente sorprendente que una simple mujer tuviese semejante influencia frente a los hombres de su familia, y todos los hombres en general. Aquella fémina de rostro delicado, cabello ocre y esbelta figura poseía una especie de poder autoritario y ojos sagaces que demandaban obediencia absoluta. Quizá, pensándolo mejor, no fuese una simple mujer después de todo.

—Y por si no te habías dado cuenta —continuó el azabache—, aún traes los pantalones flojos.

Arashi ahogó grito escandalizado e inmediatamente un relámpago de alarma le azotó la conciencia, recordó de súbito el importante asunto sobre la posible ventilación de su secreto.

Antes que pudiese decir nada, Shinnosuke le ganó la palabra.

—Sí, sobre eso, yo quisiera explicarte…

—No —interrumpió—, no es asunto mío. Sólo prométeme que no presumirán sus cariñosos menesteres en público. Tienen que guardarla maldita cordura. Recuerda que no eres un simple Shoyū —comunicó solemne. Sin embargo, Arashi percibió el rictus que gobernó su postura y facciones.

El tema de una verídica relación íntima o amorosa entre Shinnosuke y él resultaba, personalmente, bastante incómodo y ultrajante para el Señor de Nerima, a saber por qué. Pero agradeció que el hombre zanjase el asunto, y no buscara más explicaciones. Por ahora.

—Pero nosotros no…

—Seremos cuidadoso. —Fue el turno de Arashi para frenar las palabras de su Señor y, después de unos momentos de ser deliberadamente ignorado, el Shoyū de Nerima le regaló su atención. Arashi le confrontó la mirada con seguridad flaqueante—. Ha sido un descuido de mi parte. Tal como usted dijo, he avergonzado indebidamente a mi Señor. Vindicaré mi falta —prometió ceremonioso.

Tras las palabras, los ojos cobalto del joven Saotome se tiñeron de profundidad. De un azul marino oscuro casi completamente ennegrecido, como si a través de ellos quisiesen liberarse una amalgama de sentimientos violentos que el imponente hombre frente a él se esforzaba por controlar.

Algo en el interior de Arashi deseo implorar por piedad, rogar porque no lo odiase, porque aquellos magníficos zafiros lo mirasen con complacencia y no con aberración. Sin embargo, rápidamente desecho esa nueva y absurda emoción, seguro era producto del agotamiento.

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! —reprochó el castaño—. Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no…

—Bien. —Se adelantó Ranma en el privilegio de la palabra—. No esperaba menos del coronel del Señor de Ryugenzawa —puntualizó. A pesar del tono suave y tranquilo con que la masculina voz fue evocada, Arashi saboreó el recelo en sus palabras.

—¡Pueden siquiera dejarme hablar! —externó Shinnosuke un tanto frustrado.

—Mi Señor —habló Arashi dirigiéndose a Shinnosuke—, considero que es momento de que descanse. —Sugirió conciliador.

—¡Pero…!

—Júzgame loco, pero estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho —intervino Ranma.

—¡No!, tenemos que aclararte este asunto de una buena vez —demandó.

—Sí, sí… después de que duermas un poco —mencionó despreocupado.

—Ranma, escucha...

—Mi Señor. —Arashi se postró ante el castaño—. Le suplico, déjelo estar y descanse.

—Pe-pero no quiero que él piense que tú…

—En otro momento —interrumpió—. Casi se desmaya del agotamiento, y no planeaba decirme nada —reprochó—. Exijo como retribución que componga sus energías.

Desde que Ranma mencionó el ligero vahído que sufrió Shinnosuke, para Arashi no existía mayor prioridad que asegurar el descanso y recuperación de su Señor. La condición que sufría el Shoyū de Ryugenzawa aún permanecía incurable, y sólo el reposo y la baja actividad física parecían mermar los malestares, aunque eso ciertamente no le regresaba la buena salud. Así que, por el bien del castaño, Arashi estaba dispuesto a colgar el estandarte blanco y evitar cualquier confrontación con el guerrero Saotome.

—Y qué pasa con todo el asunto de la chica Ashura, yo también quisiera ser de utilidad. Taro estaba tan devastado —externó sinceramente angustiado.

—Soy su segundo al mando, su mano derecha. Me encargaré de que mis acciones hablen honorablemente en su nombre. Se lo he prometido al Señor de Nerima, vindicaré mi error. Confíe en mí.

—No cometiste ningún error —puntualizó con un puchero infantil.

—Shinnosuke, por favor… —habló en tono terso, vertiendo la súplica de su angustia sin tapujos.

—Yo… —El castaño pareció meditarlo con duda y cuando cerró los ojos lanzando un sonoro suspiro de resignación, los nervios de Arashi por fin lograron calmarse, aunque fuese un poco—. Está bien, sólo unas horas. Pero llámenme si las cosas llegan a empeorar.

—Lo prometo —acordó el hombre de ojos caoba, acariciando con ternura la delgada mejilla de su interlocutor y sonriendo con cariño.

Aquella obstinación vehemente del castaño en pos de ayudar incondicionalmente a sus semejantes, era uno de los rasgos que Arashi siempre atesoraría, pues en el pasado había sido bendecido con la calidez de ese toque. Y se juró a sí mismo pagar la deuda con creces. Vida por vida. Esa fue su promesa.

A pesar que Shinnosuke era dos inviernos mayor que él, la delicada condición que padecía desde que era un niño reafirmó en Arashi el firme propósito de ser su protector. Fue por Shinnosuke que escogió el destino que actualmente afrontaba. Todo por cuidar a ese chiquillo de alma voluntariosa y cuerpo de cristal que le extendió su misericordia cuando él era un _paria_, un desecho de la humanidad sin hogar o familia, pero sobre todo, por quedarse a su lado pese al horroroso sufrimiento que le causó cobijarlo en su seno. Por soportar los maltratos que Daigo Hiiragi le infringía por culpa suya.

Nunca fue un misterio para nadie que el Señor Hiiragi aborrecía su existencia, pues que el heredero de las Tierras de Ryugenzawa se asociase con un crío sin procedencia conocida ni noble familia era un hecho totalmente reprobable para el cabecilla de la familia Hiiragi. Sin embargo, Shinnosuke se aferró a él con voluntad inquebrantable; se aferró a pesar de los golpes y reprimendas, de la indiferencia frívola de su padre y de la parcial pérdida de su ojo derecho… a pesar del declive de su enfermo corazón. Soportó todo aquello por convertirse en su familia, por darle un hogar y buena comida, por enseñarle a leer y escribir, por regalarle flores y un día para celebrar su existencia. Por ser su amigo. Entonces, cuando Arashi reunió todo el valor que un ser insignificante como él podía reunir, decidió sepultar su antigua vida para convertirse en el guardián de su salvador. Cambió su nombre, cambió su naturaleza y se convirtió en guerrero. Para velar por el bienestar de Shinnosuke, para verlo gobernar en prosperidad y gloria, para proteger a su futura esposa y herederos, para rendirle honores en su muerte.

Una vida por otra vida.

Así como Shinnosuke estuvo apunto de morir por salvar la suya, por ella… una inútil mujer.

Ranma carraspeó incómodo tras ellos, y Arashi se despabiló de sus remembranzas. Interrumpió el toque imprudente que le brindaba a su Señor y, al igual que el azabache, se aclaró la garganta.

—Más vale que sea el último acto de insensatez que cometes frente a mi o cualquier otra persona —reprendió rechinando los dientes—. Ya te lo advertí, no olvides tu lugar —finiquitó serio.

Arashi asintió en obediencia, incapaz de enfrentarle a los ojos, y con las ganas de echar bronca un tanto languidecidas.

—No lo molestes, Ranma —demandó Shinnosuke.

—Sí, como sea —declaró girando sobre sus talones—. Me llevaré a tu coronel por un rato, si no te molesta, quizá pueda sernos de ayuda con todo este maldito asunto de la boda —anunció mirándolos de soslayo.

—Bien —concordó Shinnosuke sentándose en la cama.

—Bien —secundó Ranma—. Llamaré a un sirviente para que te atienda.

—Avíseme si necesita algo, mi Señor —pidió Arashi.

—Suerte —habló con aire travieso.

Arashi frunció el entrecejo sin comprender muy bien la intención de esa palabra.

—Andando muchacho —ordenó el Señor de Nerima.

**.**

**.**

El camino desde la habitación que ocupaba Shinnosuke hasta los aposentos de la Señora Ashura ciertamente no presumía una gran distancia de separación, sin embargo, a Arashi le pareció que el recorrido era interminable.

El Señor de Nerima quedó enmudecido una vez abandonaron la habitación dispuesta para el descanso del castaño, pero la atmósfera a su alrededor se percibía tensa y volátil. El retumbar de sus pisadas, la espalda erguida al punto de trozarse por el rictus y los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados le indican a Arashi que el hombre continuaba bastante enojado. Comprendía el motivo de su enojo, aunque no atinaba a dilucidar por qué se enfurecía con tal pasión. El honor y la buena reputación de un Shoyū de linaje elegido era un asunto de vital importancia. Eran hombres que debían poner en alto los principios espirituales y morales que el Dios _TianRyū _dispuso en el ser humano para alcanzar la iluminación, eran los guía de los pueblos y protectores de sus semejantes. Pero seres humanos al fin de cuentas, y podían equivocarse. Por ello, los Shoyū poseían concejales seleccionados o, en su defecto, aprobados por el Emperador, quien hablaba directamente con el Dios para dirigir por el camino de la sabiduría a sus hijos elegidos y enaltecer, en todo su esplendor, la voluntad de _TianRyū_. Así entonces, recaía en las manos de los consejeros evitar que sus Señores torciesen su misión. Siempre asegurándose que se comportasen con dignidad ante su pueblo y demás gobernantes. Aunque, si le preguntaban a Arashi, aquello no era más que pura palabrería. Mera pantomima para mantener sometidas y encandiladas a las masas, con el fin de perpetuar el poder económico, militar y político de las familias más favorecidas. No, Arashi ya no se tragaba tan bonitas palabras, él había sido testigo en carne propia de la crueldad que ejercía un hombre elegido por el Dios Dragón. Y resultó una bestia más que un ser iluminado.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de lado que, casi todo el pueblo del Imperio de Oriente creía y profesaba ciegamente aquella filosofía… y te juzgaban despiadadamente de no seguir sus mandamientos. Mostrar públicas afecciones hacia una persona no dispuesta como tu pareja a bendición del Emperador era, a todas luces, una falta escandalosa; cuanto más si eras un Shoyū de las siete familias escogidas, y mucho más si ese importante Shoyū mostraba interés por otro de su misma naturaleza. Tal cual hacía Shinnosuke con él en ocasiones; esta tarde durante la comida, por ejemplo.

Arashi suspiró fastidiado.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué haría para frenar todos los nuevos cotilleos. Y aunque en el pasado dejó de tomarle importancia a las habladurías, ahora que el Señor de Nerima había corroborado su condición de _sodomita privilegiado_ por el Señor de Ryugenzawa, a los cuatro vientos, las confabulaciones de los nobles se convertirían en un verdadero circo, y no tardarían en llegar a los oídos del resto de la gente y el Emperador. Si no es que habían llegado ya. En el más crítico de los escenarios, su Alteza Divina, le mandaría cortar la cabeza por pervertir a un Shoyū tan importante como Shinnosuke.

—Maldición —susurró con hartazgo, observando el andar de sus pies. Tenía muchas soluciones que pensar.

—¿Algo va mal?

Antes que pudiese levantar la mirada en dirección del emisor de aquella pregunta, Arashi se estampó de narices en la musculosa espalda del ojiazul.

—L-lo siento. —El hombre de ojos caoba sobó su nariz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó el azabache dando media vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Qué? —respondió desorientado.

—Acabas de maldecir —informó.

—Oh, bueno yo… —¿Qué iba a decirle?, que por culpa suya y sus acciones infantiles ahora tenía un montón de malditas bocas que callar. Pues en otro momento, seguramente, se lo echaría en cara de una forma digna para su alta cuna. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, le había prometido a Shinnosuke actuar de manera honorable en propósito de vindicar su nombre, a cambio de que se quedase postrado en la cama descansando. Y el hecho de iniciar una discusión con el Señor de Nerima no sería un buen inicio para cumplir su palabra, dadas las delicadas circunstancias por las que atravesaban ahora. Le gustase o no, tendría que guardarse las recriminaciones.

Prefirió entonces saciar una curiosidad pendiente.

—Sólo meditaba sobre el incidente que mencionó respecto al estado de salud de mi Señor —habló diligente.

—No eres el único capaz de preocuparse por él, ¿sabes? —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. De igual manera, no fue nada grave.

«Nada grave, dice él. ¡Ja!, si tan sólo supiera», se quejó internamente.

—Estábamos tratando de convencer a Rouge para que destrabara la puerta y nos permitiese hablar con ella —prosiguió—, cuando me percaté de reojo que Shinnosuke perdía el equilibrio. No alcanzó a tocar el suelo, topó en una de las paredes, y tampoco perdió el conocimiento del todo. Lo persuadí de ir a sus aposentos para que descansara un poco, pero me quedé bastante ansioso. Entonces fui a su habitación con intenciones de asegurar su estado, y bueno… —El ojiazul carraspeó—. Ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Arashi apretó los labios y asintió. Claro que conocía el resto de la historia. Tonto inoportuno.

—Gracias —dijo en cambio—. Gracias por cuidar de mi Señor —¡Vaya!, decir aquello no fue tan difícil, pero lo saboreaba extraño. Mas ciertamente agradecía que, durante su ausencia, alguien estuviese al pendiente de Shinnosuke.

Había sido descuidado por desatenderlo de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta el largo viaje del que recién llegaban. Era una obviedad que Shinnosuke con su particular estado de salud terminase agotado por el trayecto, aunado al constante jaleo que provocaba el abuelo Hiiragi durante sus, cada vez más recurrentes, episodios de demencia. O al menos, Arashi esperaba que esas fueran las causas del leve desvanecimiento, y no algo más delicado.

El mutismo reinó en la atmósfera mientras el Señor de Nerima lo observaba con sagacidad. El hombre de ojos caoba desvío la mirada un tanto cohibido por su análisis, y vaciló entre seguir el camino o esperar a que el azabache tomase la iniciativa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una a pregunta? —inquirió descruzando los brazos, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—No necesita pedir mi permiso, usted es un Shoyū —aclaró estoico, orgulloso conocedor de las normas, regresando su atención hacia el hombre.

—¿Lo amas?

Arashi quedó completamente desubicado.

—¿Dis-disculpe? —trastabilló. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Por su puesto que le amaba, Shinnosuke era su familia.

—Responde —ordenó—. Has prometido remendar tu falta hacia tu Señor, esta es una buena manera de comenzar —mencionó persuasivo.

«¡Y un cuerno!», pensó Arashi. Sin embargo, se obligó a responder con cabalidad, no podía hacer falta a su palabra.

—Mi Señor Shinnosuke ha sido en demasía benevolente con mi persona, a pesar de las particulares circunstancias que me rodeaban. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a él. Yo tengo una vida, gracias al capricho suyo. Es así como mi persona no existe más que para servirle a él —contestó solemne, soportando la intensidad de los ojos azulados con toda la bravura de su ser.

—Entonces… —meditó, ladeando su rostro ligeramente hacia la derecha—, ¿lo respetas? —cuestionó con un brillo inquisitivo en sus ojos. Arashi no pudo evitar sentir que caía en la astuta jugarreta de un zorro.

—Sí —respondió resoluto.

—¿Le admiras? —preguntó acercándose unos pasos hacia él.

—Absolutamente. —El peliazul retrocedió por instinto.

—¿Le sirves? —La imponente figura del Señor de Nerima se precipitó con mayor apremio a su espacio personal, a paso lento y cadencioso.

De súbito, la embriagadora presencia del guerrero Saotome golpeó cada una de sus nervaduras sensoriales y Arashi fue consciente del poderoso hombre que le acechaba; como si le hubiesen lanzado una red de caza sobre su cuerpo.

—Siempre. —Arashi tragó duro, retrocediendo un poco más.

—¿Le proteges? —Los ojos azules le analizaban mortales, y su voz retumbó más baja y profunda cual hechizo cautivador.

—Por mi honor —habló por puro orgullo, no permitiría que ese hombre le intimidase con aquella aura predatoria suya. Aunque, algo en el interior de Arashi figuró explotar en reacción, y las brasas del fuego calentaron sus venas.

—¿Le amas? —inquirió con una frecuencia aterciopelada que le cosquilleó en lo más profundo de los oídos.

Arashi sintió que se derretía.

El extraño calor que consumía su cuerpo se vio confrontado por un repentino frío que látigo su espalda y Arashi cayó en cuenta que, el astuto Shoyū de Nerima, lo había acorralado contra la pared.

El peliazul recordó, sin proponérselo, aquella distante noche en el castillo de Hiiragi. Justo así, como estaban ahora, tan cerca el uno del otro. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión el bravío guerrero presumía un "ligero" estado de ebriedad. Arashi, por supuesto, registró esa acción como mero producto de los desvaríos y la hostilidad de sus movimientos le orilló a someterlo, a calmar su breve arranque de petulancia. Afortunadamente, no hubo testigos de su encuentro. Y el orgullo de mortal guerrero y digo Señor del joven heredero Saotome quedó salvaguardando por su silencio. Arashi jamás habló al respecto, ni siquiera con Shinnosuke.

Pero, esta vez era diferente. Arashi no percibía animadversión alguna que lo hiciese ponerse alerta. Por el contrario, se sintió atontado, atrapado en la profundidad de esas iridiscencias, anteriormente azules, que habían adquirido la negrura de la noche, azorado por la solidez de su cuerpo. Era tan extraño. Nunca experimentó algo así en su vida. Tan repentino y desarmador.

El hombre posó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, provocando que la recta postura se inclinase un poco. ¡Por el Dios Dragón!, ¿acaso su torso siempre fue tan prominente? Arashi se restregó en la maciza superficie de piedra tanto como pudo, deseando fusionarse con ella.

—Contesta —demandó con voz ronca.

Arashi no fue capaz de detener el intenso escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo, ni de regular el ritmo de su respiración. Percibió incluso que su corazón se aceleraba como si estuviese liderando una batalla.

¿Qué maldito embrujo había lanzado ese hombre contra él?

¡Y qué ojos tan jodidamente hermosos poseía!

—¿Muchacho?

El cálido aliento de su captor le acarició el rostro, y una nueva ola de crepitante calor estalló en sus entrañas. Su cuerpo tembló por segunda vez.

¡¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?!

Arashi cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de cordura en sus sesos derretidos.

—Mi… mi Señor Saotome, creo que…

—Ranma —murmuró con la tersura de la seda. Acto seguido, el Shoyū de Nerima le tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro. Arashi abrió los ojos espantado por la acción, descubriendo entonces que sus caras se separaban por un palmo de distancia—. Dime Ranma —pidió.

—N-no —balbuceó. Por alguna inentendible razón, sus instintos le advertían que llamarlo por su nombre sería como entregarse a él, mejor dicho, como si se atara a él. Era un sentimiento absurdo, en realidad, pero prefería mantener las formalidades.

—¿Sabes? —El azabache apretó su agarre—. Siempre he deseado escuchar mi nombre a través de esos tentadores labios tuyo. —Tras las palabras, el guerrero Saotome recorrió con la aspereza de su pulgar la forma de su labio superior. Le regaló caricias cadenciosas de un lado a otro de sus comisuras… una y otra vez, como si deseara memorizar su relieve.

Todo el hervor que le fluía en el cuerpo encontró salida a través de sus mejillas. Arashi se quedó petrificado, con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto como le permitía la elasticidad de sus párpados. Casi pudo jurar que su corazón se detendría. Ni siquiera fue capaz de formular algún discurso mordaz que avergonzara el escandaloso proceder del hombre frente a él. Su mente estaba en blanco, mas toda la capacidad de los sentidos pareció concentrarse en el volumen de sus labios.

Y entonces, como si se hubiese aburrido de atender esa área, el ojiazul encontró entretenimiento en su labio inferior. Lo recorrió de izquierda a derecha con igual parsimonia, pero las intenciones de su tacto se sintieron más profundas y necesitadas… hambrientas. Con alevosía descarada aventuró el pulgar dentro de su boca, no más allá de la barrera de sus dientes, y acarició su encía con delicadeza. Arashi sintió un cosquilleo electrizante en esa zona de su anatomía, jamás hubiese imaginado que sería particularmente sensible ahí. Aquel tacto le pareció tan íntimo e incitador que despertó en él una rara expectación, mas no lo odio. Nadie le había tocado nunca de esa manera, como si desease devorarle. Finalmente, el guerrero Saotome detuvo el vaivén de su caricia, en la orilla izquierda de su labio, y extendió la carne hasta que rozó la barbilla. Por inercia, Arashi entre abrió la boca.

—¡Ranma!, ¡¿dónde mierdas te has metido?! —La voz de Taro resonó en la lejanía.

Arashi despertó bruscamente de su turbamiento y la buena cordura le pesó en su consciencia, pero fue incapaz de moverse.

—¡No te atrevas a escapar de tu responsabilidad, maldito afeminado! —gritó el Señor de Furumoto con peligrosa cercanía.

El azabache lanzó un gruñido gutural y con reticencia se alejó de él.

—Bueno, muchacho... —habló aclarando su garganta—. Tendremos que dejar la conversación para después. —Guiñó un ojo con intención traviesa y una sonrisa zalamera poseyó su rostro—. Andando —ordenó dando media vuelta en dirección de los reclamantes aullidos.

Arashi permaneció un tiempo más contemplando el vacío que anteriormente ocupaba el formidable cuerpo del Señor de Nerima, su respiración continuó errática y la funcionalidad motora de sus extremidades seguía bloqueada. En cambio, sus piernas flaquearon y se deslizó por la pared hasta caer de nalgas. Aturdido como nunca en su existencia y con un calor interno que aún le hervía la sangre, el hombre de ojos caoba sólo atinó en abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de cobijo, tratando de calmar sus propias ansias.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, no sólo por lo improbable del hecho sino también por la respuesta de su cuerpo o, mejor dicho, la nula respuesta. O un poco de ambas. Todo era tan confuso, tan irreal.

A pesar que se había sentido tan desvalido como cuando aún era una cría gemebunda y enclenque, no experimentó miedo ni desesperación o siquiera repulsión. No, aquellas emociones que resolvieron sus entrañas eran de otra naturaleza muy diferente. Una que no conocía, una que le hizo doler el vientre y una que, seguramente, un ser como él no debía sentir.

Y de repente, como una broma cínica de la realidad, una interrogante de vital importancia devoró de golpe cada una de sus neuronas. Una pregunta que seguía sin ser contestada y cuya afirmativa respuesta podría abrirle las puertas del infierno.

El Señor de Nerima, ¿había escuchado su antiguo nombre?

* * *

**Curiosidades**

**1.-** En el prólogo, el año en que la familia Tendo fue atacada por lobos, y con el que comienza este fic, es: **1987**, esto como referencia al inicio de emisión del manga de Ranma por Shūkan Shōnen Sunday de la editorial Shōgakukan.

**2.-** De igual manera, en el prólogo, se menciona que la historia se desarrolla en el **Período Xīng 38**. Aquí tenemos la palabra **Xīng** que es el nombre de un caracter chino que puede definirse de varias maneras, tales como: levantar, floreciendo, para comenzar, entre otros; esto para representar los tiempos de prosperidad que predominan en el gobierno del actual Emperador. Y el número **38**, que serían los años que el Emperador lleva al poder, es un guiño al número de tomos del manga de Ranma.

**3.-** En el fic, Soun Tendo es el gobernante de la provincia de **Fukuoka**, dicho nombre procede de la _Perfectura de Fukuoka_ donde nació RYŪSUKE OBAYASHI, seiyū de Soun Tendo.

**4.-** El coronel y segundo al mando de Soun Tendo se llama **Shōchi Ōbayashi**, que es el nombre real de RYŪSUKE OBAYASHI, seiyū de Soun Tendo.

**5.-** Los **Báiyāo**, los guerreros a los que Soun va a enfrentar en la narración del prólogo, son algo así como los vikingos. No recuerdo muy bien de donde tomé las raíces para formar ese nombre, pero seguramente tiene que ver con el chino. En la historia, la palabra **Báiyāo** significa "demonio blanco".

**6.-** El nombre de Taro es el mismo del manga: Pansuto-Taro. También se menciona que Taro es el Señor de la provincia de **Furumoto**, esto por el nombre de _Shinnosuke Furumoto_, seiyū de Taro.

**7.-** El padre de Shinnosuke en esta historia se llama **Daigo Hiiragi,** como una referencia a _Kagemitsu Daigo_, personaje ficticio del manga Dororo, quien es el padre de Hyakkimaru y responsable de entregarlo a los demonios para que comieran su cuerpo, antes de nacer, a cambio de poder.

**8.-** En el fic, se habla de un Dios Dragón Creador de la humanidad cuyo nombre es **TianRyū**. La idea de este nombre surgió del chino _Tianlong_, que significa "dragón celestial", pero sustituí el sufijo _Long_ (dragón en chino) por _Ryū_ (dragón en japonés) O es lo que entendí de Google.

**9.-** Durante el capítulo número uno, se menciona que Ranma peleó junto con Arashi , cuatro años atrás, en el Puerto de **Orochi** mientras Shinnosuke batallaba en el Puerto de **Yamato**, esto es un guiño al _Dragón de ocho cabezas _"Yamato-no-Orochi" del manga, que a su vez es una referencia al monstruo "Yamata-no-Orochi" de la mitología japonesa.

**10.-** Toda la historia se desarrolla en** La Nueva Era del Dragón**, que hace alusión al nacimiento de la nueva humanidad, pues el Dios _TianRyū _extinguió a los primeros seres humanos debido a las depravaciones y actos pecaminosos que cometieron.

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero agradecerles con toda mi alama por leer y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones de esta historia. Son y siempre serán un gran motor de motivación para mi. Deseo que este nuevo año que comienza esté lleno de bonita felicidad y muchos, muchos éxitos en cualquier aspecto de sus vidas. Les atesoro infinitamente.

Gracias también a todas aquella almas anónimas que vagan por este espacio.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	5. -4-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Todo sucedió

de repente,

y me gustó.

-Avenida 749-

* * *

**《4》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue como si le hubieran hechizado. Como si en sus escasos diez inviernos de existencia hubiera estado cegado por un denso velo de seda y, de súbito, una obstinada brisa se lo arrebatara de la cara.

Y es que tenía unos ojos hermosos.

Durante el tedioso viaje de veintiún soles con sus lunas fue incapaz de contener la emoción por llegar a las verdes tierras de Ryugenzawa, no sólo porque vería antes de lo previsto a su buen amigo Shinnosuke, sino también porque sería la primera vez que presenciaría una _ascensión_; el propósito más grande al que un heredero de las siete familias elegidas entregaba su vida. Shinnosuke sería oficialmente nombrado como Gran Shoyū de Ryugenzawa. Las circunstancia que desencadenaron aquella situación eran verdaderamente tristes, pues el padre de Shinnosuke, Daigo Hiiragi, había regresado prematuramente al cuerpo del Dios Dragón _TianRyū_. Su madre le dijo que aquel hombre intimidante había muerto a causa de una enfermedad dolorosa, lepra si mal no recordaba. A Ranma, en lo personal, le pareció bastante ridículo que un guerrero tan formidable como el viejo Daigo fuese vencido por una dolencia. Sin embargo, la vida llegaba a sorprenderte en muchos aspectos; la debilidad de la carne humana, por ejemplo, era un absurdo si tomabas en cuenta su majestuosa capacidad para construir Imperios o forjar su cuerpo para librar cruentas batallas, pero incluso un resfriado mal tratado podía matarte. O eso era lo que afirmaba su madre.

A fin de cuentas, Shinnosuke, como único descendiente del anterior Shoyū y legítimo heredero de las Tierras de Ryugenzawa, tenía la divina responsabilidad de continuar con el legado de la familia Hiiragi y cumplir con la voluntad del Dios Dragón. Es así como, a sus tiernos diez inviernos, su mejor amigo se convertiría en Shoyū. Ranma entendía que ese era el destino de los linajes escogidos, y toda su vida entrenaban y estudiaban para ser dignos gobernantes, sin embargo, cargar con esa responsabilidad siendo un infante, resultaba muy aterrador. Él, por ejemplo, ni siquiera ha logrado vencer a su padre en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo; su formación noble, política y militar aún era de lo más básica. Y seguramente Shinnosuke estaría en las mismas condiciones. Pero el chiquillo flacucho había aceptado su destino con orgullo y honor, quizá con dudas e inseguridades, incluso temor. Ranma decidió entonces que siempre procuraría a su amigo, le brindaría la mano y todo a su disposición con la simple evocación de una petición, sin preguntas o explicaciones, él le apoyaría. Ranma se haría muy fuerte para proteger a todos los que quería. Sí… ya lo tenía decidido.

Cuando llegaron al Castillo de Hiiragi, un día antes de la ceremonia de _ascensión_, Ranma se apresuró al encuentro de Shinnosuke, pasado por alto todos los protocolos de bienvenida. Prefirió que sus padres se encargaran de aquellos asuntos estirados, ciertamente para él eran una pérdida de tiempo absurda. Sin miramientos, le preguntó al gracioso abuelo Hiiragi por el paradero de su amigo, ya que brilló por su ausencia durante el recibimiento de la entrada principal. Cuando le comentó que se encontraba practicando arduamente en el claro oeste, fuera del castillo, Ranma corrió con toda la vivacidad juvenil de su corta edad, ansioso por entrenar el arte marcial con su querido amigo.

Sin embargo, Shinnosuke no estaba ahí.

En su lugar, justo en medio de la llanura, una pequeña silueta permanecía estática. De espaldas a él, delgada y frágil, figuraba contemplar el horizonte. El viento revoltoso despeinada su corto cabello, que presumía destellos y matices azules en caleidoscopio infinito. Su cuello era largo y blanquecino, así también sus delgados brazos, todo ese ser parecía estar forjado en porcelana. Sus ropajes sencillos lucían descuidados, pero eso no oprimía el misticismo de su aura.

Ranma se acercó lentamente, con la cordura encandilada por la imagen a su frente, impaciente por ver el rostro de aquella persona desconocida, deseoso por saber su nombre. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido como cuando cabalgaba -a todo galope- con _Nild_, su yegua blanca, por la larga maceta que protege al campo de girasoles en las Tierras de Nerima; el viento enmudeció en sus oídos, sólo escuchaba el pulso de sus venas. Inconscientemente contuvo el aliento, como si intuyese que con un ligero soplo de aire, proveniente de sus entrañas, la visión que presenciaba pudiera desvanecerse.

—_¿Quién eres?_ —cuestionó, con más curiosidad de la que le hubiese gustado revelar, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la quieta figura.

Entonces la silueta giró hacia él, y sintió como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Era el rostro más bonito que había visto nunca, de cejas rectas y nariz delicada, con los labios tan rosas como la _flor de momo_ y tan carnosos con su fruto, con pómulos altos y sonrosados. Era el rostro de una deidad. Pero a pesar de la etérea hermosura de sus facciones, había algo mucho más bello que te embrujada. Algo que sacudía tu alma hasta estremecer cada uno de tus huesos, hasta convencerte de rendirle devoción absoluta.

Sus ojos.

De forma almendrada, pero ligeramente engrandecidos, teñidos de caoba líquida. Y de ellos se vertían violentas emociones. Sentimientos que, de alguna forma inexplicable, sabía que eran para él. Aquellos luceros estaban nublados de reproche, de demanda y acusación; de una recriminación que no entendía, pero igualmente dolía. Esos ojos eran amos de la mirada más indomable que haya conocido. El mismo astro solar no pudo contener el deseo de rendirles tributo, y un rayo dorado se alojó en sus pupilas.

Ranma vio fuego en sus ojos. Llamas enardecidas que derretirían glaciares de poder materializarse, lumbre que consumiría bosques, ardor que parecía llamarle.

Y fue en ese día que Ranma supo, muy en el fondo, que algo en él ya no le pertenecía.

Jamás… jamás olvidaría esos ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sacudió la cabeza en negación para despabilar las remembranzas, hacia tanto tiempo que había guardado en el parcial olvido aquel recuerdo, oculto en lo más profundo de su mente. Era casi como una visión cristalina, tan tenue que, más que parecer una vivencia pasada, la saboreaba como una alucinación. Quizá como reminiscencias confusas de algún momento de febril enfermedad en su niñez. Sin embargo, el fulgor casi tangible de aquella mirada indómita transmutada en un nublado caoba en cuestión de segundos, siempre la advertía que las escenas grabadas en sus memorias habían sido tan reales como el dolor punzante que torturaba su miembro en ese mismo instante.

Nunca olvidaría aquel primer encuentro, ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender por qué, pese a lo borroso de las imágenes, lograba encender en él un violento ardor en su pecho. Tampoco dilucidaba el motivo que llevó a sus sesos a evocar ese particular recuerdo. Pero lo que si entendía es que, aunado a su reciente acercamiento con el muchacho y potenciado por las fascinaciones de antaño, sus bolas estaban a punto de reventarse dentro de los pantalones.

Y es que se había vuelto loco.

Ahora que la presencia embriagante del coronel de Ryugenzawa estaba lejos de él, sus pensamientos parecieron aclararse y la cordura regresó de la demencia de un tirón.

¡¿Pero qué mierdas acababa de hacer?!

¿Qué, precisamente, quería lograr amedrentando así al muchacho?

Y aún más importante… ¿por qué?

¿No había sido él quien condenó al hombrecillo por el cargo infundado de ser un _sodomita_ unas horas atrás?, ¿no fue él quien desdeñó y señaló su supuesta desviada naturaleza, y lo humilló frente a medio Imperio?, ¿no fue él, Gran Shoyū de Nerima, quien repudió su actuar indigno respecto a Shinnosuke?

¿Y qué hizo a cambio?

¡Acorralarlo con la maldita decidida intención de devorarle!, ¡carajo!

Pero esa no había sido su primigenia motivación. No, no, no.

Él sólo deseaba comprobar, de una vez por todas, cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que Arashi y Shinnosuke compartían. El misterio de sus quereres sentimentales se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Shinnosuke jamás había besado la mano de su coronel bajo ninguna situación. No que él supiera, no en su presencia y no ante la importante gente que lideraba el Imperio.

¡Jamás!

Y ahí estaban los dos idiotas, en pleno banquete, secretándose y manoseándose, sin pudor alguno. ¿Es que habían olvidado la moral?, ¿la sagrada obligación de ser ejemplo digno y honorable para su pueblo? Por lo menos, fuera de la privacidad que les otorgaban las paredes silenciadas de sus castillos, ya que, siendo regentes de naturaleza humana, era imposible no resbalarse una que otra vez.

El colmo de todo había sido cuando el descuidado de Shinno osó besar, en público, la delgada mano de su coronel. ¡En público! Sus labios rindieron devoción a la piel de otro hombre.

¡Shinnosuke había perdido el juicio!

Y a pesar de lo crítico y delicado de aquella acción escandalosa, ciertamente, nadie más que él lo notó. Cada uno de los presentes se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios asuntos como para meter sus narices en los quehaceres del otro; la comida, por ejemplo, era el principal aspecto a atender en lo personal y comunal.

Fue un beso casto, lo suficientemente lento para el disfrute del receptor, pero lo necesariamente rápido para morir desapercibido tras un parpadeo. Sin embargo, Ranma observaba.

Observaba con rabia e insatisfacción al hombrecillo sentado frente a él, quien le había negado las ansiadas respuestas que le brindaran la iluminación a su ignorancia. Respuestas que le abriesen los ojos a una verdad astutamente oculta de él por razones desconocidas. Por motivos que sólo su mejor amigo conocía y que, dolorosamente, escogió compartirle a su propio coronel sobre él.

Necesitaba entender el porqué Shinnosuke lo había relegado. Por qué decidió omitirle la importante información del maltrato que su padre le había infringido, cuántas veces más fue lastimado, por qué había desistido de pedirle ayuda. Realmente deseaba saber qué otras tantas cosas se mantenían alejadas de su conocimiento, así también los verdaderos motivos de la omisión. Pero más que eso deseaba calmar sus propias ansias egoístas de sentirse desplazado, peor aún... traicionado.

Ranma desterró con hosquedad aquel sentimiento de su corazón. Relacionar a Shinnosuke con aquella acción tan rastrera se le antojaba una blasfemia, seguramente su buen amigo tenía razones objetivas que le orillaron a callar algunos episodios de su vida. Sí, eso debía ser. Si de algo podía estar seguro, era que Shinnosuke nunca desvaloraría su amistad. De los cuatro tontos amigos, Shinnosuke siempre fue el más empático y comprensivo; entendedor de la fragilidad de los sentimientos humanos y bastante obstinado en la preservación de sus lazos. Él era la savia pegajosa que mantenía a todos unidos, impidiendo que se asesinaran los unos a los otros en sus escandalosas riñas.

Ranma entonces confiaría en el atinado juicio del Señor de Ryugenzawa, aunque sinceramente rogaba que las razones de Shinnosuke llegasen a superar aquella áspera sensación de deslealtad que para él era imperdonable.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de haber explotado de incredulidad y coraje al ver como Shinnosuke vilipendiaba su reputación una vez más, y peor aún, con aquel acto descarado e indecente… ¡ante todas aquellas personas importantes! Y no es que le importase mucho lo que pensara esa gente tan estirada, de hecho, tanto él como su hermana mayor Ranko tenían fama de ser un poco socarrones respecto a acatar algunas innecesarias conductas y costumbres protocolarias. Pero si el juicio y críticas malintencionadas iban dirigidas hacia su mejor amigo, bueno… esa era otra historia. Así que resolvió entonces desviar la culpa hacia ese hombre de ojos indómitos que miraba a Shinnosuke con cariñosa devoción. Verlo reaccionar tan mansamente frente aquel gesto impropio, por razones extrañas, le revolvió el estómago. Su sangre hirvió de golpe y la acidez del coraje se materializó en un furioso reclamo que por poco provoca una guerra civil y repercutió en las intenciones matrimoniales de su amigo Taro.

—Ah… —suspiró con pesadez. Pensándolo mejor, había sido un estúpido por actuar así.

No había razón objetiva que le apremiase a hacer lo que hizo, sobre todo cuando nadie más pareció percatarse de la escena frente a sus ojos. Muy en el fondo sabía que sólo quería darle su merecido a Arashi por volverse un inepto sentimental ante las galantes acciones de Shinno. Pero es que ese maldito hombre lo provocaba con su mera existencia.

Gruñó.

—_¡Tú sólo estás celoso!_

Le había reclamado Ranko una vez desistió de arrancarle la oreja con la fuerza punzante de sus dientes. Su melliza se lanzó sobre él, como leona enfurecida, en el instante que dejó a Ryoga inconsciente de un puñetazo. Debía reconocer que la mujer golpeaba bastante fuerte y mordía aún más fuerte cuando le picaba la rabia. ¡Y qué esperaba que hiciera! Era lo mínimo que se merecía el idiota de Hibiki por deshonrarla.

Más tarde iría al calabozo para desquitarse una vez más, decidió.

—_¡Cómo siquiera puedes pensar que estoy celoso por un hombre!_ —reclamó con enojo recuperado.

Sentir algo así hacia alguien de su misma naturaleza era algo absurdo. No le estaba permitido, no a un Shoyū de linaje divino como él. Deber suyo era preservar la sangre de la familia para la gloria de futuras generaciones y la voluntad de _TianRyū_, siempre respetando la sagrada promesa de matrimonio con la mujer destinada o elegida para él. Aunque, si nos adentramos a esa tesitura, el azabache ya había metido la pata con una fémina embaucadora.

—_¡Niégalo todo lo que quieras!, ¡pero tú sabes que yo sé que estás prendado de ese muchacho desde que eras un crío!_ —señaló histérica.

—_¡No seas estúpida!_ —bufó sobando su maltrecha oreja. Ranma se limpió en las ropas un poco de sangre que quedó impregnada en su mano.

—_¡El único estúpido aquí eres tú por tratar de engañarte a ti mismo! ¡Ese hombre te gusta!, ¡admítelo!_

—_¡Pues si me gusta o no es irrelevante porque él está enamorado de Shinnosuke!_

—_¡Él no está enamorado de Shinnosuke, imbécil!_ —gritó exasperada, estirándose los cabellos.

—_¡¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso?!_ —exigió con desconocido capricho, guiado por el calor de la disputa.

—_¡Porque él jamás se sonroja!_

La pelea verbal con su hermana se prolongó un poco más, versando en temas variados y dispares, encontrando la tregua únicamente cuando la prometida de Taro declamó estar harta de toda esa locura y, frente a las destrozadas preparaciones del castillo y los guerreros heridos, decidió que ya no deseaba casarse. Sin embargo, aquella revelación escupida por Ranko, alcanzó a provocarle un estado de incertidumbre y aguijoneante curiosidad.

Y, nuevamente, por motivaciones que no lograba entender y el resarcimiento de su orgullo inexplicablemente herido, decidió que no sería una mala idea comprobar aquella primicia develada a él.

Pero antes de que siquiera lograra fraguar algún plan astuto, Ranma se encontró contemplando una escena que jamás de los jamases imaginó presenciar. Una que le ensordeció los oídos y le tiñó la vista del color de la sangre, que casi lo convence de renovar el jaleo y declarar la guerra; una que despertó en él un instinto de propiedad como nunca había sentido. Ni siquiera con su bien formada y sensual aún prometida.

_Mío_.

Algo dentro de él rugió por reclamar su derecho de posesión. Aunque no entendía por qué, ni por qué hasta ahora; fue como si una necesidad en su interior estuviese cansada de esperar.

Y es que una cosa era imaginar las circunstancia a través de los cotilleos o la visualización de un inocente beso en el dorso de la mano, pero otra muy diferente era presenciar el jugueteo sinvergüenza de dos hombres desvistiéndose uno a otro. Mejor dicho, del estoico Arashi sometiendo el cuerpo de Shinnosuke con traviesa diversión mientras se esforzaba por quitarle los pantalones. Montándolo, rozando su entrepierna en el estómago de Shinnosuke.

Ranma quedó enmudecido en el umbral de la puerta que silenciosamente se aventuró a abrir para no perturbar el descanso obligado de su amigo. Y la indiscreción a punto estuvo de costarle la cordura. La chispa incandescente del cólera no tardó en calentar sus venas y hervirle la sangre, sus músculos se tensaron casi desagarrándose por el esfuerzo y toda la fuerza del enojo se concentró en sus puños, apretándolos hasta lastimar sus palmas con las uñas. Sólo el fugaz recuerdo de la amenaza de su madre para cometer _seppuku_ lo detuvo de liarse a golpes con Arashi; en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta, para evitar lanzarse a la garganta del hombre de ojos caoba. Sin embargo, cuando el castaño tomó el rostro de su coronel entre las manos, como incitando un segundo beso prohibido, pero más íntimo y quizá más placentero, Ranma decidió que era el momento de anunciar su presencia, de interrumpir aquel acto libidinoso antes de cometer asesinato o, mínimamente, de aporrear a Arashi hasta dejarlo inconsciente y zarandear a Shinno para que recuperase la dignidad y el buen raciocinio.

Después de eso lo único que registró su mente fue la mirada desafiante de Arashi, esperando para proteger a su virtuoso Señor en contra de la palabrería o la fuerza bruta que él estuviese dispuesto a propinarles, y su propio deseo de arrebatar al hombrecillo de los encantos de Shinnosuke y sacarle la maldita verdad, de toda su relación, de una buena vez.

Y así lo hizo.

De alguna manera se las ingenió para no liberar su mal genio a puños y patadas, y logró arrancar al devoto coronel de la presencia de Shinno. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, no supo qué hacer en un inicio mientras caminaban hasta los aposentos de Rouge, el azabache estaba bastante confundido y luchaba por tranquilizar la persistente ira que incitaba su imprudencia. Afortunadamente, atinó a percatarse que Arashi se encontraba en circunstancias similares: ensimismado y con la guardia baja; aquello avivó su lado bellaco.

—_¡Tú sólo estás celoso!_

Nuevamente, la voz de Ranko le recriminaba su actitud inmadura y poco diplomática durante el banquete. No siendo esta la primera vez que se lo echaba en cara. Muchas veces antes, por motivos que ya no recordaba o comprendía, le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras.

Como si algún engranaje hubiese encontrado el impulso en su cabeza, las confusas emociones que venía sintiendo por el hombrecillo, durante más de diez inviernos, se verbalizaron en su mente, fuera de conjeturas ajenas que clamasen en sus oídos. ¿Realmente estaría celoso por Arashi?, de las atenciones que le prodigaba con satisfacción y beneplácito a su buen amigo.

¿Estaba celoso por un hombre?

—_¡Porque él jamás se sonroja!_

El retumbar de la declaración gritada por la pelirroja, varias horas atrás, emergió voluntariosa en su cabeza, alentando su brillante idea de comprobar si el coronel de Ryugenzawa sería capaz de sonrojarse por su causa.

Y aprovechando la distracción del muchacho, Ranma encaminó su plan improvisado. Ansioso por comprender las verdades de sí mismo que no alcanzaba a concebir, por desenmarañar las causas del ardor que la simple presencia del guerrero de ojos caoba provocaba en su cuerpo.

—_¿Sabes? Siempre he deseado escuchar mi nombre a través de esos tentadores labios tuyos._ —Había dicho mientras sostenía, en la aspereza de su mano, la arrogante barbilla del coronel de Ryugenzawa.

Casi se había abandonado al instinto animal y primitivo de devorarlo en el momento que sintió su delgado cuerpo temblar por su cercanía, como una presa asustadiza y resignada a la voluntad de su predador. Había sido una reacción inesperada, más por provenir de quien lo hacía. Ranma conocía de primera mano la mortalidad de sus finas manos y la agilidad guerrera de ese cuerpo, Arashi era más un brioso luchador que una temerosa presa, una tormenta arrasadora en lugar de una llovizna. Pero ahí estaba el muchacho, entregándose a él sin saberlo; estremeciéndose y vacilando como jamás hubiese creído posible. Saberse el causante de aquella reacción infló su ego de hombre, y su saludable libido peleó por salir a flote a través de una directa punzada en los testículos.

Se estaba poniendo duro.

Se estaba poniendo duro por el reaccionar involuntario de un hombre.

¡Infiernos!

Por si fuera poco, estar tan malditamente cerca de aquel rostro tallado de perfección etérea, le sedujo al grado de dejarse caer en las garras engatusantes de la lujuria. Aquel hombrecillo presumía las facciones más hermosas que el Imperio de Nerima fuese capaz de presumir jamás, y sus labios... Sus benditos labios eran el pecado encarnizado en jugosos bordes. Poseído por las persistentes palpitaciones de su entrepierna, Ranma se arriesgó a, por lo menos, conocer su textura.

Y entonces, las mejillas de Arashi enrojecieron en candor pleno y apetitoso.

Si le preguntaban a Ranma, en esos momentos, el coronel de Ryugenzawa parecía más una mujercilla virginal que el segundo dirigente de todo un ejército. Bastante tentador, demasiado hipnotizante.

Arashi se había sonrojado.

¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿qué significaba para él?

Todo era vaporosamente confuso y enredado, mas no deseaba romper el encanto. Más tarde tendría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas, o formular nuevas. A este punto ya no esperaba nada concreto, ni siquiera podía discernir lo que era correcto o no.

Como último acto desesperado por saciar el repentino apetito de sus entrañas, el ojiazul buscó el calor húmedo de su boca, sintiendo el relieve interior tan suave como sus llanuras externas en la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Exquisito.

Sin no fuese por la inoportuna interrupción de Taro, en el momento que Arashi entreabrió su boca, sometido al fervor de sus caricias, Ranma seguramente habría invadido, con aires de conquista, la denticulada concavidad. Deseoso por conocer su sabor, ávido por contagiarle el mismo fuego que provocaba en él.

El tirón de su entrepierna retrajo al Señor de Nerima de las memorias recientes y le instó a detener su avance; lejos de haber minimizado, su erección figuraba más dolorosa y hambrienta. ¿Cómo era eso posible?, su miembro se había hinchado con la sola evocación de aquel encuentro impropio entre varones. Eso no debería ocurrir, al menos, no a un Shoyū como él.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó el ojiazul. Por qué tenía que estar prendado de un hombre.

Antes que la cordura regresara completamente a sus sesos, Ranma miró con aprensión la procaz mano que utilizase para sentir la suavidad de Arashi. El dedo pulgar aún permanecía húmedo, albergando los remanentes del calor líquido de aquella boca pecaminosa... y un instinto primario le orilló a saborearlo. Gruño en el acto, liberando una pequeña fracción del deseo que le incineraba el interior, cerrando los ojos en un reflejo absurdo para preservas las sensaciones.

No era suficiente.

—¡Se puede saber dónde has estado, imbécil!

Ranma fue retraído de su turbación por el fiero agarre del Señor de Furumoto, quien se materializó de la nada agarrándolo de las solapas de su ropa.

—¿De-de dónde saliste? —preguntó sorprendido, presumiendo la considerable elasticidad de sus párpados al extenderse, todavía embrutecido por los confusos sentimientos que se habían alojado dentro de él.

—¡Del maldito infierno, idiota!, ¡y planeo llevarte ahí conmigo si no solucionas el jodido problema que causaste! —El enojo de Taro era tal, que prácticamente le escupía con cada aullido de reclamo.

Si existía algo en lo que Taro llegaba a ser bastante versado era en encenderle el carácter.

—¡Quieres calmarte, Pansuto! —bufó Ranma, soltándose de las manos del Señor de Furumoto con un movimiento brusco.

—¡Lo haré cuando mi prometida salga de su habitación dispuesta para casarse!

—¡¿Cuál es la maldita prisa?! —protestó hastiado. Aunque reconocía su responsabilidad en todo el asunto, Ranma opinaba que la mujer Ashura estaba armando más jaleo de lo saludablemente comprensible—. ¡Sólo retrasa la estúpida fecha!, ¡tienes todo el maldito tiempo del mundo!

—¡No!, ¡tiene que ser mañana!

—¡¿Por qué?! —demandó irritado.

—¡Ese no es tu jodido asunto!

—¡Argh!, ¡maldita sea! —bramó exasperado— ¡Tú y esa mujer son tal para cual! —Definitivamente, y en observación de los hechos, Taro y Rouge compartían una tendencia insana para el drama.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, estúpido!, ¡por eso quiero desposarme!

—¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! —masculló rechinando los dientes, levantando el puño derecho con intenciones de desfigurar el galante rostro de Taro—. ¡Maldito hijo de...!

—Pueden pelear durante toda la eternidad si desean, pero eso no hará que la Señora Ashura salga de sus aposentos. —Una voz irregular interrumpió la acalorada discusión.

Ambos Señores volcaron su atención hacia la entrometida presencia.

—No he interactuado mucho con la Señora Ashura, sin embargo, puedo apostar mis brazos a que es más una mujer de hechos que de palabras. —Arashi continuó con su monólogo callando al momento de situarse junto al Señor de Nerima, lucía bastante recompuesto de su episodio de flaqueza. Acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada más apreciativa, el rojo brillante que anteriormente había colonizado sus mejillas ahora se vanagloriaba en un rosa pálido, muy sutil, pero igualmente atrayente para él. Su virilidad palpitó demandante al contemplarle. ¡Maldición!, si no fuera por la gruesa y abundante indumentaria, estaba seguro que su erección sería escandalosamente evidente. El azabache apretó los puños a sus costados y decidió que era mejor pensar en intestinos vertiéndose de los cuerpos sin vida, sangre y cualquier tipo de asquerosidades, antes que fuese incapaz de caminar. Sin embargo, tener a Arashi justo al lado suyo, no ayudaba a la causa. En qué maldita situación tan denigrante se encontraba el respetado Señor de Nerima: discutiendo con todas las ganas de armar pelea mientras presumía la rigidez lasciva de su miembro. Qué patético.

Taro, por su parte, pareció satisfecho por aquella afirmación, y volcó su total atención hacia el coronel de Ryugenzawa.

—Y supongo ya fraguaste algún plan. —No fue una pregunta, Taro confirmaba una verdad.

Tiempo atrás aprendieron que, cuando el segundo al mando del ejército de Ryugenzawa metía las narices en algún asunto, era porque su astuta mentecilla ya había trazado una meticulosa confabulación.

—Nada complicado, debo admitir —confesó adelantándose un paso en dirección del Señor de Furumoto—. Me aferro a la primicia de que no la convenceremos sólo tratando de consolar su desazón. Hablar con ella y apelar a la lástima caerá en saco roto. Ella proviene del clan Ashura, una familia noble guerrera, su concepción del mundo no se basa en promesas románticas, sino en resultados, la objetividad de hechos y el dividendo favorable de las circunstancias y soluciones. Cualquier pequeño consuelo que se logre con una sencilla palabra de aliento, no será suficiente para convencerle. Muy aparte de ser una mujer noble que ha sido pisoteada en las preparaciones de su_ día importante_, es una guerrera y, ante todo, una soberana de la Provincia perimetral de Qinghai. Es posible que en estos momentos esté abrumada por sus ilusiones humilladas, sin embargo, a pesar de la conmoción, su naturaleza misma le impedirá retomar una decisión con base en peticiones sentimentales.

Ranma y Taro permanecieron en silencio, absortos en su atinado análisis. Una vez más, el muchacho de ojos caoba, hacía gala de su más que diestra capacidad para portar el lugar de_ mano derecha_ de un Shoyū.

—Pero supongo que mi Señor Taro ya sabía todo eso —finiquitó desdeñando su anterior discurso con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano.

El ojiazul saboreó un dejo de jactancia en su voz, como si les recriminase en tono de burla el haber sido incapaces de plantear, a estas alturas, una estrategia de resultados favorecedores. Arashi se veía completamente restaurado del bochornoso episodio anterior. Si no fuese porque Ranma atestiguó, en carne propia, aquel tentador temblor de su cuerpo y el atrayente rubor de sus pómulos, juraría que el coronel de Ruygenzawa estaba incapacitado para sentir cualquier vergüenza.

Mas no era el caso. De hecho, él consiguió azorarlo, tenerlo a su merced en fugaz despojo de su raciocinio, inocentemente dispuesto a sus apetencias.

Una punzada más torturó su entrepierna.

¡Carajo!

—¿Entonces conoces mucho de mujeres? —inquirió granuja, posando las manos en sus caderas. Aparentemente, Taro también detectó el sutil reproche en las palabras de Arashi. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse insultado o llegar a molestarse, el Señor de Furumoto lucía divertido. Aquello era una clara prueba de que Taro lo consideraba su igual, y le respetaba.

Arashi arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, y sus facciones recobraron el estoicismo que las caracterizaban.

—No —contestó en tono serio—. Conozco de la guerra.

Taro y Arashi compartieron un breve duelo de miradas, quizá tanteando el grado de sublevación que podían alcanzar el uno contra el otro. Finalmente, el Señor de Furumoto relajó su postura y exhaló derrotado.

—Suéltalo ya, Arashi. Estoy bastante desesperado —pidió dolido, sobando el puente de su nariz.

Ranma soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué te parece tan divertido?! —reprochó el Señor del castillo de Pansuto, vertiendo su atención en el ojiazul.

—¡Jamás creí ser testigo de que tuvieras corazón!

—¡Pues yo siempre fui testigo que sólo piensas con la jodida cabeza de tu miembro!

Al azabache se le trabó la diversión y de inmediato dirigió la atención hacia su cadera, en un intento por asegurarse que la erección continuaba oculta. Fue una reacción de pánico inconsciente en consecuencia a un malestar que le aquejaba. Un reflejo del cual se arrepintió al instante de haberlo efectuado.

—¿Qué rayos te miras? —cuestionó Taro con burlesca malicia, concentrando deliberadamente su atención en la entrepierna del azabache—. ¿Estás duro? —inquirió alzando una ceja inquisidora.

¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—No —respondió Ranma con timbre amenazante, mirándolo con promesas homicidas de atreverse a continuar picándolo con ese tema. Por el bien de la paz entre las dos provincias más le valía a Taro no sobrepasarse con sus pullas. No frente al verdadero causante de su deplorable condición.

—¿Te estimula discutir conmigo? —presionó ponzoñoso, cruzándose de brazos en actitud arrogante—. ¡Qué asco! —exclamó con repugnancia.

Aquello fue suficiente para enfriarle la libido y calentar sus ansias asesinas.

—¡Ven aquí y muere! —gritó el ojiazul en anuncio de guerra.

Sin embargo, antes que su puño alcanzara a descargar la rabia en contra del jodido imbécil de Taro, Arashi interceptó el embate con el sólido agarre de su mano; lo tomó justo de la muñeca, deteniendo los nudillos a menos de un palmo del rostro del Señor de Furumoto.

—¡Basta los dos! —reprendió mirándolos alternadamente—. Qué se maten el uno al otro no arreglará nada. ¡Compórtense como los honorables Señores que son!

—¡Él empezó! —Se quejó cual infante encaprichado, soltándose de la calidez emanada desde la palma de Arashi antes que le resurgiera la lujuria.

—Tú te exhibiste y yo lo aproveche. Me debes sufrir más que esto —recriminó rencoroso, sin mover su postura ni un ápice.

—Mira tú... maldito bastardo... —Ranma chirrió los dientes.

Arashi suspiró impaciente.

—Será mejor que me encargue de este asunto con la ayuda de Tsujitani y Yamadera —anunció el coronel de Ryugenzawa. Tsujitani Hiroshi y Yamadera Daisuke, eran los coroneles de Saotome y Hibiki respectivamente, así también sostenedores de una gran amistad entre ellos. El Señor de Furumoto, por el contrario, jamás había aceptado la adquisición de un segundo al mando; Taro tendía a ser un hombre bastante desconfiado, en los asuntos referentes al gobierno de sus tierras, fuera del Emperador, su madre y, por lo visto, su prometida—. En las circunstancias actuales, y sin mi Señor Shinnosuke para hacerles frente en sus ridículas discusiones, mis Señores resultan considerablemente incompetentes para hacer nada.

—¡Oye! —protestó Ranma.

—No —sentenció Taro—. He de ser partícipe en cualquier asunto relacionado con el bienestar de mi prometida, cuanto más en aquello que remiende mi propio error, o el de las personas bajo mi influencia, que hallan infamado las buenas intenciones de mi futura esposa. De lo contrario, jamás mereceré ser llamado su compañero —habló solemne.

Ranma se tragó cualquier burla que pudiese formular sobre semejante declaración. En realidad, no se le ocurrió nada mordaz que decir al respecto. Por el contrario, se encontró a sí mimo orgulloso del cambio tan radical en la, regularmente, ácida y huraña actitud del Señor de Furumoto hacia cualquier ser humano lejos de su minúsculo círculo personal. Cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias que llevaron a esos dos regentes a enamorarse, ciertamente, Rouge Ashura había logrado humanizar positivamente el corazón de Taro.

—No esperaba menos de un Gran Shoyū como mi Señor Taro. —Fuen Arashi quien materializó la admiración de ambos respecto a los honorables sentimientos de Taro.

—Además —intervino Ranma—, Hiroshi y Daisuke no llegarán hasta mañana. Ryoga y yo les permitimos partir donde sus familias para que las presentasen en la boda. Si el buen clima persiste y no sufren cualquier otro contratiempo en el camino, deberían arribar a Furumoto mañana antes que el Sol alcance su _cenit_.

—No había notado ese detalle —mencionó Arashi con aire meditabundo.

— Sí… bueno, supongo que estuviste bastante ocupado —soltó el Señor de Nerima con un dejo de reproche. Aquel detalle resultaba bastante obvio si hubieses tenido la premura de poner atención durante el banquete, pues era costumbre disponer el lugar de un coronel junto a su Shoyū. Así como Arashi tomó asiento al lado de Shinnosuke, sólo que ellos en lugar de comportarse con celeridad estaban haciendo el tonto. Estuvieron bastante ocupados uno con el otro. Idiotas.

—¿Y qué es lo que propone la mano derecha de nuestro querido Shinnosuke? —inquirió Taro, redirigiendo su concentración al problema más urgente por resolver.

—Reparar lo que ha sido roto —ventiló orgulloso—. Entre los guerreros las acciones aventajan a las palabras. Antes de hacerla salir de su encierro debemos preparar el escenario: reorganizar el castillo y alistar un nuevo banquete. Todo debe quedar como nuevo antes de la llegada del Emperador. La convenceremos haciéndole saber que no sólo el Señor Taro está deseoso por contraer nupcias, sino que dos grandes provincias ansían la felicidad de sus Señores y la prosperidad de ambos pueblos, a tal punto de solventar los destrozos a pesar de la premura. Además, a juzgar por la cariñosa devoción que los sirvientes de Ashura le profesan, no creo estar muy equivocado en mis conjeturas.

—Eso será bastante trabajo para una noche —opinó Ranma sin ánimo de demeritar el plan, de hecho, en su mente ya estaba meditando en cómo llevarían a cabo tal proeza.

Y es que fuera de pedir disculpas y rebajar el orgullo de los hombres involucrados, o las suplicas insistentes por parte de las damas, nadie de los brillantes regentes del Imperio había fraguado estrategia alguna para arreglar los daños dentro de un enfoque objetivo. Era el mejor plan que nadie había ideado hasta entonces. Que ironía, tantos orgullosos gobernantes y guerreros reunidos en un mismo lugar, y justamente ninguno había tenido los sesos para afrontar el problema con objetividad. Así de absurda era la realidad en ocasiones.

—Encárguense de hablar con los nobles, yo me ocuparé de los guerreros y sirvientes. Trabajaremos sin descanso hasta el siguiente crepúsculo —ordenó terminante.

—Te escuchas demasiado confiado muchacho —habló Taro con curiosidad.

—Me he atribuido la tarea de enmendar cualquier precariedad en nombre de mi Señor Shinnosuke, y por su honor que no he de fallarle —declaró Arashi con la férrea seguridad que sólo él podía plasmar en unas cuantas palabras.

—Ciertamente me complace en demasía tu ayuda, Arashi. Pero esto no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Fue la estupidez de otro lo que desencadenó semejante desastre. —Taro miró a Ranma con rencor.

—Sin embargo, es de lo que se me acusa. —Fue el turno de Arashi para juzgar al azabache a través de su ojos.

¡Pero bueno!, ¿es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hostigarle?

Ranma soltó un gruñido y cruzándose de brazos rehuyó de sus miradas.

—Como sea… —Taro interrumpió el breve silencio mientras peinaba su cabello—. Es la mejor idea, por no decir la única, que hemos tenido hasta ahora, así que no perdamos tiempo.

—Juntaré a los guerreros y sirvientes en el patio de armas. Ustedes ocúpense de informar a los nobles y ver en qué pueden ser útil sus conexiones. Esperen mis noticias. —Tras una reverencia impoluta, Arashi regresó sobre sus pasos, en la dirección opuesta de los aposentos de la mujer Ashura.

Ranma lo contempló marcharse sin miramientos, a paso firme y decidido, dispuesto a hacerle honor a la palabra apostada en nombre de su querido señor Shinnosuke. No deseaba admitirlo, pero se sentía un tanto desilusionado por no poder molestar al muchacho un poco más y, contradictoriamente, un considerable alivio se albergó en su pecho al saberse despabilado, momentáneamente, de aquella turbadora presencia que le impedía razonar con cabalidad.

—Deja de mirar al hombre como si fueras a devóralo —bufó Taro al tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo—. No tenemos tiempo para eso.

—Yo no lo miro de esa manera —gruñó apenas con ganas, imitando el movimiento de Pansuto y quitando, a regañadientes, la atención de su tormento particular.

—Todo el mundo sabe, Saotome, que estas prendado de ese muchacho desde que eras un infante —aseguró el señor de Furumoto, mirándole de soslayo—. Sigo sin entender por qué te prometiste a esa mujer extranjera si claramente ya habías sido cautivado por ese chico. Pero no es mi problema y ciertamente me importa un carajo.

Ranma lo observó con recelo, abrió la boca para increparle pero Taro le ganó la palabra.

—Nadie te juzga por ello, ¿sabes? El hombre tiene un rostro bastante mono —concluyó sereno, zanjando de tajo el espinoso tema de su aún rastrera prometida y restándole importancia a todas las implicaciones reprobatorias que el desear a cualquier persona, que no fuese tu elegida o la adjudicada por el Emperador como tu compañera de vida, conllevaba. Y cuánto más si ese alguien portaba tu misma naturaleza.

—Andando —ordenó Taro iniciando la marcha.

Ranma lo siguió sin muchos ánimos para discutir. A este punto estaba consciente que la convicción con la que antes negaba su afición por el muchacho resultaba tan escuálida como una vara de nardo. Cualquier intento de mostrar aberración e indignación ante tal afirmación de su gusto culposo por el coronel de Ryugenzawa sería fácilmente descubierto como una pantomima.

Lo cierto era que se encontraba bastante confundido.

Una vez que tuvo al hombre manso y receptivo a sus intenciones, deliciosamente sonrojado y vibrando al sonido de su voz, Ranma ya no estaba tan seguro de poder combatir contra ese secreto a voces.

**.**

**.**

—¿Conseguiste algo? —preguntó Ranma a su padre, Genma Saotome, quien estaba rígidamente apostado frente a la puerta de la habitación que mantenía cautiva a su melliza.

El ex gobernante de Nerima había secuestrado a su propia hija en un intento de impedir que la mujer fuese al encuentro de su amante para brindarle sus atenciones curativas, además de tratar obtener algo de cooperación de su parte.

—Absolutamente nada. Es igual de testaruda que tu madre. —Se quejó, sin mirarle, mientras masajeaba su entrecejo con la mano izquierda.

—_¡No pienso someterme a tal humillación!_ —Las voz de Ranko, ahogada por la barrera de roble que los mantenía separados, encontró el camino hacia sus receptores.

Genma Saotome sólo se limitó a bufar con pesadez.

Aunque que su padre nunca fue especialmente paciente con él, cuando se trataba de Ranko el hombre brillaba por su escasa tendencia al arrebato. Si otras fueran las circunstancias y fuese él, en cambio, quien se estuviera negando a una orden de su padre, Ranma estaba bastante seguro que el viejo ya hubiese tirado la puerta y le obligaría a seguir su exigencias liándose a golpes.

No es que su padre fuera un maltratador inescrupuloso, pero como guerrero era firme y demandante; y como descendiente y patriarca de un linaje de sangre luchadora la forma de educar a su heredero varón versó en la disciplina militar. En cuanto a las mujeres, bueno… a ellas se les educaba en otras artes, y era responsabilidad exclusiva de las madres. Es así que Genma pudo permitirse el privilegio de ser más tolerante y permisivo con la mayor de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por las sobresalientes venas de sus sienes, Ranma podía jurar que el hombre ya se estaba replanteando todo aquello.

—¡Escucha niña, es el protocolo! —gritó autoritario pero no con ira.

—_¡Protocolo mi trasero!, ¡eso es humillación!_

—¡Cuida tus palabras! —regañó el patriarca—. ¡Ese no es vocabulario para una dama noble y de alta cuna como tú!

—_¡Vete al diablo, papá!_

Verdaderamente, su hermana se comportaba como una auténtica malcriada, a puertas cerradas, cuando de convivir con el padre se trataba.

—¡No me iré a ningún lado hasta ver que te realicen el _heshimawhare_!

El_ heshimawhare_ era una especie de ritual para comprobar el valor virginal de una doncella noble antes de que los padres, por aprobación u órdenes del Emperador, la entregasen como prometida a la familia de su futuro esposo. Era una práctica con más de un siglo de antigüedad, aunque en sus inicios se realizaba en la mayoría de los estratos sociales, quedando restringida únicamente para los sirvientes. Ya que no era necesario que las mozas de servidumbre conservasen su virtud, pues muchas de ellas se adquirían en el mercado de esclavos del occidente y era bien sabido que sus antiguos señores las utilizaban para saciar las apetencias carnales. Y si fuesen sirvientas del oriente, por deuda o nacimiento, que contrajeran matrimonio, vírgenes o no, si es que su señor se los permitía, la unión no conllevaba ningún beneficio a las familias más allá de lo que el Shoyū estuviese dispuesto a regalar por el día de la boda. Sin embargo, en épocas presentes dicha ceremonia era destinada a efectuarse solamente en las clases nobles, quienes se veían favorecidos en más de un sentido mediante los pactos de esponsales.

A pesar de que la muy descarada de su melliza ya había confesado haber perdido su valor virginal para lograr pactar alguna buena alianza, igualmente les era exigido a las familias efectuar aquella práctica. Y por si fuese poco que el verse impedidos de forjar una unión que les resultase conveniente, al declarar abiertamente haber regalado su virtud cual mujerzuela, Ranko clavó en el buen nombre de la familia la daga de la deshonra. Así entonces a Ranma no le quedaban muchas opciones, como actual cabecilla del clan, debía exigir el pacto de matrimonio al hombre que inescrupulosamente desvirtuó a su melliza o apelar al "reclamo de honor", en caso de que Ryoga se negase a casarse, para retarlo a un duelo a muerte y recuperar la honra de la mujer, y de la familia misma, que tan estúpidamente la pelirroja había mancillado. Aunque, por mucho que estuviese enfurecido con Ryoga en estos momentos, no deseaba matarlo. Le disgustase a quien el disgustase, Ryoga y Ranko se casarían, ya se encargaría él de eso.

Para finiquitar, aún restaba el seguro castigo que el Emperador le impondría a Ranko por su falta y su intención de abogar por ella, como hermano y Shoyū, hasta donde le fuese posible y permitido.

—_¡No pienso hacerlo!_ —vociferó golpeando la puerta—. _¡No voy a permitir que pongan en duda la palabra de una dama noble y de alta cuna como yo!, ¡prefiero lanzarme por la ventana!_

El chillido encolerizado de Ranko retrajo al azabache de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Pues adivina qué! ¡Dejaste de ser una dama en el momento que te revolcaste con el bastando de Hibiki sin siquiera estar comprometidos!

En el Imperio de Oriente, una vez que el Emperador aprobaba o decretada el pacto de compromiso entre los herederos de las familias nobles, y siendo la parte femenina de pureza y castidad comprobable, ambos clanes celebraban el _Otu-aka_ o la _unión de manos_. En la cual los futuros esposos, en presencia de los testigos y oficiado por un representante del Emperador o el Emperador mismo, entrelazan las manos contrarias para ser atadas por un lazo de seda rosa, como símbolo de la unión, el amor, el romance y la felicidad naciente entre los prometidos. Después ambas familias y el Emperador o su delegado, firman y sellan las licencias de compromiso con la estipulación de la _dote_ que aportará cada contrayente, cláusulas varias, y la fecha escogida para la ceremonia oficial del matrimonio una vez finiquitado el período pre-conyugal de un invierno y un día; por último, los patriarcas de cada clan, o apoderado legal en caso de que el padre biológico hubiese fallecido y no existiese figura alguna que fungiera como tutor político directo o indirecto de cualquiera de los prometidos, intercambian un vaso de_ sake_, con su ritual ceremonioso correspondiente. Todo lo anterior es en esencia el _Otu-aka_, sin embargo, dependiendo de la situación familiar de los prometidos y preferencias de los mismos, dicha ceremonia puede adaptarse. Una vez concluido el rito, y después del banquete de celebración, la familia de la mujer la entregan a los padres del hombre, donde por un invierno y un día convivirán como prometidos en casa de la familia del hombre. Si el varón ya posee tierras y recinto propio el cual trabajar, tiene la obligación de atender e interactuar con su prometida, la cual ahora reside en casa de los padres de él, por lo menos veinte lunas al mes, entendiendo que sus labores de actual Señor o Noble le impidiesen frecuentar a la novia. A la mujer se le refina en la exigente tarea de gobernar el castillo o la casa noble en su defecto, así también en administrar la tierra, los sirvientes y alimentos, entre otras cosas. Un beneficio bastante placentero que los prometidos pueden ejercer durante el periodo del _Otu-aka_, es la libre práctica de actividades amatorias sin llegar a la desfloración, pues este acto debe ser reservado para la primera noche de bodas. Es así que los futuros esposos tienen el derecho de saciar sus apetencias carnales y descubrir sus gustos eróticos con la finalidad de entenderse como amantes y reforzar sus lazos para el matrimonio. Es responsabilidad de la madre del hombre monitorear que la dama no pierda su valor virginal durante este periodo, de lo contrario la fecha pactada para la boda tendría que adelantarse y eso, además de ser un mal augurio, es una falta al honor de la novia y su familia, por lo que el hombre deberá pagar una retribución a los padres de la mujer como una variante del "reclamo de honor" previamente convenido en las licencias de compromiso. Entendiendo que esto puede permutar dependiendo de las conveniencias de la familia de la mujer, por ejemplo, algunos clanes nobles guerreros suelen exigir como pago la adquisición de buenos soldados. Si el varón comprometido desafortunadamente hubiese perdido a sus padres, y no tuviese algún pariente político o de sangre, lejano o inmediato, que viviese bajo su techo, le es asignada una _Engi_ quien se encarga de instruir a la novia y vigilar el comportamiento de la pareja. Por el contrario, si la mujer prometida careciera de parentela sanguínea o política, inmediata o lejana, debido a alguna situación extraordinaria, esta pasa a ser responsabilidad del Shoyū de la provincia que habitase, sea migrante o no. En situaciones muy particulares, la responsabilidad de la mujer puede recaer directamente en el Emperador. Cuando el periodo pre-conyugal finaliza, la mujer es sometida nuevamente al_ heshimawhare_ para corroborar su valor virginal. Posterior a eso se da comienzo a los preparativos y celebración de la boda.

Y pese a todo el ceremonial protocolo y tradiciones generacionales, en pos de proteger el honor de las familias nobles civiles y nobles guerreras para mantener la voluntad del Dios _TianRyū_, su hermana va y en un parpadeo manda todo al infierno. ¡Estúpida!

Pero verdad es que, si Ranko hubiese estado legalmente comprometida con Ryoga o cualquier otro imbécil al momento de perder su virtud, las repercusiones y amonestaciones a su reputación ni siquiera serían sopesadas más allá de una retribución entre familias. Y dado el privilegio de su casta y su naturaleza de mujer, aquella falta era incluso más escandalosa; cualquier otro Emperador la hubiese mandado decapitar por deshonra a la divinidad de su linaje. Afortunadamente el viejo Ryuusuke, actual Emperador del Imperio de Oriente, era más benevolente en el cobro de la justicia, aunque no por eso menos firme. Sólo esperaba que los concejales imperiales no terminaran exigiéndole al Emperador una purga encarecidamente cruel o humillante por tal acto de libertinaje. Porque dejando de lado que Ranma resarciese el honor de Ranko y la familia, ya fuese pactando el matrimonio o venciendo en el duelo, por ley su hermana debía ser castigada.

¡Por el Dios Dragón! Ranko la había liado en grande.

—_¡Entonces no puedes prohibirme que diga groserías!_

Aunque la muy desvergonzada se escuchaba bastante indiferente al respecto.

—¡Oh, con un demonio! ¡Sólo habré las malditas piernas y déjate examinar! ¡De igual manera ya lo hiciste una vez!, ¡tal vez más!

—_¡Y no sabes cuánto disfruté cada una!_

Suficiente, hora de intervenir.

Una palpable aura homicida comenzaba a emanar del patriarca.

—Siento decirlo, padre, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ranko —mencionó Ranma poniéndose al lado del hombre maduro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Genma anonadado, viéndolo por primera vez desde que llegó a la habitación.

—¿Cuál es el punto de someterla al_ heshimawhare_ si ella ya confesó abiertamente haber desperdiciado su virtud? —inquirió crédulo, como si desconociese la severidad de la ley impuesta sobre la mujer noble.

Sin embargo, a pesar que su objetivo era aminorar las intensiones hostiles entre ambos contrincantes, Ranma no pudo evitar hacer puya de la soberana metida de pata de su hermana. Si iba a obligar a Ryoga a casarse con ella, con todo el esfuerzo y gasto de energía que ello conllevaría, o batirse en una pelea a muerte por resarcir el buen nombre de Ranko y el resto de la casa, además de interceder por ella frente al Emperador y sus concejales, como mínimo exigía el pago de divertirse a su costa.

Inmediatamente la susodicha entendió sus intenciones, y se lo hizo saber.

—_¡Si vas a insultarme no me ayudes!_ —Se quejó tras la puerta.

—Debo recordarte, hijo, que independientemente de su afirmación, es exigido que dicho rito sea realizado. ¡Porque sucede que nadie confía en la palabra de una ramera! —bramó fuera de sí el patriarca, regresando su atención hacia la puerta.

Ha este punto de la discusión, Ranma entendió que más que desear comprobar la veracidad de la virtud mancillada de su hija, como exigía el protocolo, Genma únicamente quería avergonzarla y torturar su altivo orgullo.

—_¡Ese no es problema mío!_

—¡Oh!, ¡hija de…!

—Quisiera hablar con ella a solas, padre —intercedió Ranma, deteniendo la nueva rabieta del hombre.

—¿Crees que puedas lograr algo? —inquirió escéptico, dedicándole fugazmente una mirada seria para de inmediato volver su rostro hacia la puerta y gritar—: ¡Porque no es capaz ni de respetar a su propio padre!

—_¡Púdrete!_

Genma apretó los labios como si quisiera desaparecerlos de su cara, claramente conteniendo el sinfín de groserías que pujaban por salir de su garganta. Miró con infinito desprecio la ancha puerta de roble que lo separaba de la mujercilla sinvergüenza que tenía la desgracia de llamar hija y con un encolerizado bramido de frustración giró sobre sus talones, dando por terminada la disputa.

—Haz lo que quieras —refunfuñó antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

—_¿Ya se fue?_ —preguntó Ranko una vez el padre se alejó lo suficiente.

—Sí.

—_¡Agh! ¡Tú padre ha perdido la cordura! ¡Quiere someterme innecesariamente al heshimawhare!_

—Hasta donde recuerdo también es tu padre.

—_¡Oh!, no me lo menciones_ —refunfuñó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con voz serena mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos.

—_Y bien ¿qué?_

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

—_No_.

Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa y prefirió otorgarle la pequeña victoria de resguardarse tras la dura barrera de roble.

—¿Por qué no te sometes al _heshimawhare_?

—_Ya he dado mi palabra sobre la condición de mi virtud ante medio Imperio. No veo necesario realizar tal práctica tan humillante._

—Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero padre tiene un punto, por mucho que lo afirmes pocos confiaran en la palabra de una mujer que se ha ventilado a sí misma como una fémina ligera de cascos. Se escandalizarán, sí. Pero una vez pasada la sorpresa, los que aún conserven un poco de cordura, pedirán pruebas. Incluso apuesto que algunos alegarán que tu "pequeño" desliz carnal es debido a que has sobrepasado las edad casamentera; quizá lo vean comprensible pero no menos censurable y sancionable.

A sus veintiocho inviernos, Ranko había rebasado por mucho la edad óptima para contraer matrimonio y engendrar herederos. Pero los motivos de tal situación competían a otra tesitura.

—_Pues deberían creerme, es la palabra de una dama._

—Una dama, hermanita, es lo que precisamente ya no eres.

—_Pues que confíen en mi honor de ramera._

—Una ramera no tiene honor, por eso es una ramera.

—_Cualquier ser humano, sea cual fuere su condición y circunstancias, puede llegar a tener un poco de honor. Y lo sabes._

Ranma reprimió el latigazo de orgullo que aquellas palabras le provocaron, no era el momento para discutir de moralidades y los alcances ideológicos de ésta. Sin embargo, el azabache estaba seguro que su hermana sería una gobernadora justa y benévola de su hogar.

—No es a mí al que tienes que convencer hermanita —se lamentó—, si padre no te obliga a realizar el _heshimawhare_, será a mi a quien presionen para forzarte a hacerlo. Hubo bastantes oídos presentes durante tu confesión, y debido a eso no podremos actuar tan discretamente como me hubiese gustado. Este lío ya no sólo nos implica a nosotros y el clan Hibiki, seguramente muchos de los espectadores le informarán al Emperador y exigirán que seas castigada independiente si concretase el matrimonio o recupero tu honor. No somos una familia guerrera cualquiera, Ranko, y eso, aunque con sus beneficios, también conlleva responsabilidades y consecuencias. En los tiempos en que vivimos ya no es suficiente el apelar a la divinidad de nuestro linaje, a la gente ya no le basta. Ellos esperan que guardemos y enaltezcamos la sagrada voluntad de TianRyū, para guiarlos y servir de ejemplo. Muchos ojos nos observan todos los días, y si erramos seremos juzgados con la severidad que nuestro honor, del cual alardeamos enorgullecidos, amerite para ser resarcido.

—_¡No me someteré al heshimawhare! Si he dicho que le he dado mi virtud a Ryoga, ¡es porque así ha sido! ¡Ahora sólo oblígalo a casarse conmigo!_

—¡Oh, mujer terca! —gritó súbitamente exasperado, volviéndose para golpear la barrera de madera. Razonar elocuentemente con su hermana era una maldita pérdida de tiempo—. ¡Tarde o temprano deberás realizarte el _heshimawhare_!

—_¡No!_

—¡¿Por qué te niegas tanto?! ¡Aunque te cases con Ryoga tendrás que pasar por ello! —enfatizó frustrado—. A menos que… —Y de pronto una fugaz revelación cruzó por su mente—. ¡Mentiste! —chilló histérico.

A Ranma se le fue el corazón a los pies.

—¡Mentiste descaradamente!, ¡y ante todos los Señores! —El silencio que sostuvo su melliza no hizo más que confirmarle aquella premisa, y aprovechando el mutismo liberó sus nuevas preocupaciones.

—¡¿Es que estás pirada?! —recriminó ansioso—. ¡Injuriaste falsamente el honor de Ryoga! ¡Por _TianRyū_! —exclamó atizándose el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡¿Quieres que Hibiki me mate?!

—_Ryoga no te matará._

—¡Puede exigir mi vida como reclamo del honor! ¡Y a ti te azotarán en público! —Ranma comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente al umbral de la puerta.

¡Por todo lo sagrado! Si Ranko había calumniado la honra de Ryoga, el castigo por ello llegaría a ser bastante severo. Incluso podría ser denigrada a pasar su vida como una concubina esterilizada. Mucho dependía de lo que Ryoga demandara como compensación, a quien por cierto él se había encargado de golpear hasta la inconsciencia, y que tan dispuesto estuviese a interceder por ella contra los decretos de la ley.

—_No te preocupes, eso no pasará_.

—¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! ¿Eres idiota? —preguntó anonadado por la despreocupada postura de la pelirroja, deteniendo su andar bruscamente.

—_Ryoga me ama, no permitirá que nada malo me pase_ —declamó con suficiencia.

—¡Ryoga no te ama! —gritó rabioso.

—_¡Tú qué puedes saber!_ —chilló.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, voy a matarte yo mismo! —ordenó azotando la superficie de roble con claras intenciones de derribarla.

—_¡Basta!, ¡vas a tirar la puerta!_

—¡Esa es mi intención, maldita sea!

—Hijos míos, podrían por favor dejar de pelear. —La voz serena, pero firme, de Nodoka Saotome, le hizo detener un macizo puñetazo a medio camino de alcanzar su víctima.

Ranma giró el torso para mirar a su madre, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar junto a ella, a nadie menos que, al coronel de Ryugenzawa. Se aclaró la garganta súbitamente avergonzado y les encaró completamente.

—Tu hija nos metió en un problema bastante grande esta vez —murmuró recomponiendo su postura, al tiempo que señalaba con el pulgar izquierdo la puerta tras él.

—No dudo de que así sea —habló tranquila a pesar de la circunstancias.

—_¡Él es un insensible, mamá!_ —gimoteó lastimosa.

—¡Cállate!, ¡tú eres una inconsciente! —arremetió contra la puerta.

—Yo me encargaré de esto, cariño —externó Nodoka mientras se acercaba a él para tomarlo por la mejilla, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

Ranma se dejó hacer y miró a su madre con un puchero que reflejaba preocupación.

—Tu responsabilidad más inmediata es cumplir con la palabra que le juraste a Rouge —recalcó.

En efecto, antes de llegar a donde su hermana, Taro le obligó a acudir nuevamente a los aposentos de Rouge y jurarle, por la respetabilidad de su linaje, que se encargaría de entregarle las preparaciones dignas para su boda.

Ciertamente aquel día se habían hecho muchos juramentos.

—Mi Señor… —Arashi llevó el puño derecho hacia su pecho y se arrodilló sobre la pierna del mismo lado, en una reverencia impecable, pidiendo su permiso para hablar.

Y por absurdo que resultase, a pesar de ser él quien siempre le recordaba al muchacho que nunca olvidara su lugar, aquella muestra de respeto la saboreó más amarga de lo usual.

Gruñó ante el pensamiento.

—Eres un coronel, ¡por el Dios Dragón! —refunfuñó—. Levántate muchacho, no hay necesidad de formalidades.

Arashi irguió su postura y lo observó con un matiz distinto en su mirada. El fulgor altivo de su orgullo aún se ventilaba por sus pupilas, pero le pareció más amable… dulcificado incluso. Y deseó saber por qué, o quizás ya estaba al borde de la alucinación con todos los malditos problemas en que su hermana lo había metido hasta el cuello.

—Mi Señor, vengo a hacerle una petición de extrema urgencia.

«¡Bingo!, necesitaba de su ayuda», se respondió a sí mismo con sarcasmo. Debía de admitir que al hombre se le daba bastante bien crear, a su alrededor, la perfecta atmósfera para realizar una demanda.

Y entonces una segunda revelación azotó su cabeza cual veloz relámpago: jamás le había pedido su ayuda.

Esto era terreno desconocido.

Ranma quedó con la mente en blanco.

—¿Mi seño…?

—_¿Eres Arashi?_ —La voz de Ranko volvió a escabullirse entre la densa barrera de roble.

—El coronel Arashi, en efecto, está con nosotros, hija —contestó Nodoka.

—_¿Entonces se sonrojó?_ —La pelirroja escupió aquella pregunta con más satisfacción que sorpresa, además de ser malditamente impertinente.

—En otro momento, hermanita. —Se apresuró a responder antes que a su melliza se le soltara más la lengua.

—_¡Ja!, ¡sabía que no ibas a perder la oportunidad de comprobarlo tu mismo!_ —presumió.

—¡Cállate!

—_¡Cállame!_

—¡Niños! —Les reprendió la matriarca como si estuviese tratando con infantes. Aunque verdad era que, a su adulta edad, seguían comportándose así cuando estaban juntos—. ¿Puedes creer que realmente ellos sean un gran Shoyū y una dama noble casadera? —cuestionó hacia Arashi con diversión, señalándolo a él y a la puerta en el orden de su mención.

Arashi giró el rostro en dirección de la mujer madura, dibujando una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa ante aquella pregunta.

—Lo creo, mi Señora —respondió con cortesía.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Ranma al visualizar una herida recta y fresca detrás de la oreja izquierda del coronel, casi llegando al cuello. Si no fuese por el leve movimiento que el hombre realizó para prestarle atención a su madre, el ojiazul hubiese sido incapaz de notar aquel detalle.

Sin amedrentarse por la presencia que los contemplaba, el Shoyū de Nerima aventuró sus dedos medio e índice hacia la pálida piel enrojecida por el daño. Se sentía suave e inusualmente caliente, seguramente la zona se inflamaría. El toque no fue rudo ni demandante, sino gentil y evaluativo, cuidadoso de no invadir el área lacerada. Para sorpresa del azabache, el hombre de ojos caoba se dejó hacer, y no le torció el brazo tras la espalda como hacía muchas lunas atrás, en el castillo de Ryugenzawa, le humillase. Casi pudo palpar el latido acelerado de sus venas. Y se le antojó exquisito.

Ranma tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿M-mi Señor?

El timbre confundido de Arashi le hizo volver del ligero sopor y retiró su toque.

—Dime —respondió con voz ronca, aclarándose la garganta al instante.

—¿Será posible que hablemos mientras nos dirigimos al patio de armas? Para no molestar a mis Señoras con mundanos temas de soldados.

—_¿Cómo está Ryoga?_

La devota preocupación de su hermana hacia ese imbécil le caía como una patada en las pelotas.

—¡Ranko! —censuró fastidiado.

—Bien, mi Señora —contestó conciliador, mirando la puerta—, le he enviado compañía para que lo cuide —finiquitó con una sonrisa zalamera que Ranko no pude ver.

Sin embargo, Ranma contempló su burla, y eso le pico la curiosidad.

—_¡Al menos alguien aquí se preocupa!_ —mencionó acusadora.

Ranma prefirió ignorar las incitaciones de la pelirroja antes terminar por derribar la puerta.

—¿Podrás encargarte de esto, madre? —El ojiazul se acercó a la mujer y tomó los finos dedos entre sus toscas manos.

—Pan comido, cariño —aseguró presumiendo una sonrisa encantadora e igualmente contagiosa.

—Entonces, me disculpo. —El Shoyū de Nerima levantó hacia su barbilla las delicadas manos que sostenía y les regaló un beso. Una vez la dejó libres, dirigió su atención hacia Arashi—. Andando muchacho.

**.**

**.**

—Habla —urgió el ojiazul una vez comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

—Quisiera que me permitiera tomar diez de sus hombres para salir del casti…

—Sobre la herida, Arashi—interrumpió.

—Oh… —El hombre de ojos caoba carraspeó ligeramente—. Bueno, como sabe, el Señor Ryoga está confinado al calabozo, y su coronel, Yamadera Daisuke, aún no llega a la provincia. Los lugartenientes y sargentos fueron ordenados de quedarse en las provincias de sus Señores para protegerlas con el resto de los guerreros. Así que la única autoridad de los hombres de Hibiki es, precisamente, su Señor.

—En efecto, muchacho —confirmó—. Y sigo sin estar enterado del motivo de esa herida.

—No existía razón válida para que los hombres de Ryoga me obedeciesen sin que su Señor así lo autorizara. Son guerreros bastante fieles y están molestos por el trato recibido hacia su Señor —Arashi detuvo su relato y soltó una risilla ahogada.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, hombre —demandó deteniendo sus pasos, girando para enfrentarlo. Aunque ha este punto de la conversación ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido, seguía deseando escucharlo de sus labios.

Era de esperarse que los hombres de Ryoga se negarán a cumplir cualquier mandato que no fuese pronunciado por la boca de su Señor. Para poder servir a un Shoyū, cada hombre hacía un juramento de lealtad, de servir y honrar al Imperio a través y en nombre de su Señor, obedeciéndolo únicamente a él o sus autoridades delegadas, ya fuese el coronel, el lugarteniente y el sargento del Shoyū al que sirviesen. Incluso si otro Señor contase con la plena confianza del Shoyū, podrían acatar sus mandatos sin necesidad de oposición.

—Los hombres de mi Señor Taro aceptaron escucharme porque muchos de ellos atestiguaron cómo el Shoyū de Furumoto defendió el nombre del coronel de Ryugenzawa frente al Señor de la Tierras de Nerima. —Mientras explicaba los motivos, la voz de Arashi comenzó a perder su volumen al momento de hacer alusión a los desafortunados hechos ocurridos durante el banquete, de igual manera evitaba sus ojos.

—¿Y los hombres de Ryoga? —preguntó ansioso. Prefirió no discutir el tema sobre aquel bochornoso episodio en el salón comensal, ciertamente sus motivaciones permanecían confusas, y ya no lamentaba del todo haber hecho lo que hizo.

—Digamos que uno de ellos estaba particularmente molesto y renuente a prestarme su atención —habló risueño, y finalmente lo enfrentó a los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —El Señor de Nerima se cruzó de brazos, y algo parecido a la chispeante diversión comenzó a conquistar su humor.

—Lo usual, mi Señor. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tuve que enseñarle cómo respetar a su superior.

Ranma sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes.

—He de suponer que aprendió la lección —afirmó con beneplácito, posando las manos en su cintura.

El ojiazul conocía muy bien la habilidad del muchacho enclenque en batalla, ninguno de sus hombres podía presumir el ser capaces de detener una flecha, en pleno vuelo, con las manos. El coronel de Ryugenzawa tenía un estilo bastante fluido y letal en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de las armas. Prefería desgastar a sus enemigos antes que a sus propias fuerzas, y generalmente usaba la diferencia de fortaleza física en contra de su oponente. Lo que le faltaba en musculatura y fuerza bruta lo compensaba con astucia y asertividad en sus ataques.

Sintió lástima por el desdichado zángano que osó enfrentarse a un guerrero tan hábil como él, y verdaderamente lamentó no haber estado presente en la humillación.

—Le he mandado con su Señor a que meditara sobre su comportamiento. A los niños malos no hay que disciplinarlos sólo con escaramuzas, también deben de hallar la sabiduría en su castigo. —Arashi le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha, y el Señor de Nerima registró aquello como la imagen más adorable que hubiese contemplado nunca. Hasta esa mirada indómita y severa se volvió juguetona y traviesa.

Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo comenzó a emerger de las vísceras de Ranma.

—¿Lo encerraste en el calabozo? —inquirió con falso asombro.

—Uno de los amables hombres de mi Señor Taro sugirió que tal vez, el Señor Ryoga, necesitase algo de buena charla mientras se resuelve todo el malentendido. Yo sólo hice los honores. Con permiso de mi Señor Taro, por supuesto.

Ranma ahogó una carcajada, esos bastardos hombres de Taro tenían un humor bastante retorcido. Igual que su Señor.

—¿Taro estaba ahí?

«¡Idiota afortunado!», pensó envidioso.

—Llegó al final de la diversión. Demandó que tanto sus hombres como los del Señor Ryoga acatasen mis indicaciones.

—Es lo justo —concordó.

—En cuanto a mi petición…

—Sin embargo —interrumpió alzando una mano como señal para que se detuviera—, aún no me has respondido el por qué estás herido.

—Es una consecuencia del oficio, mi Señor. En una pelea siempre se corre el riesgo de sufrir algún daño. Además, sólo es una herida superficial.

—Cuando te enfrentas con alguien de tu mismo nivel e incluso mayor, es un resultado probable, lo admito. Pero yo, muchacho, te he visto luchar. Y un soldado de asalto no está a la altura de un coronel.

Quizá fuese su imaginación, pero Ranma vislumbró algo parecido al asombro, en el rostro de Arashi, una vez que hubo terminado de expresar sus palabras.

—No quería que el hombre se viese humillado. No mucho, por lo menos —respondió tajante, pero conservando la ligereza de sus ánimos.

—Te dejaste hacer —acusó.

—Su Señor ha sido encerrado en dominios ajenos, y tanto su coronel como su lugarteniente y sargento están ausentes. No hubiese sido muy favorecedor, a su orgullo como guerreros, que derrotara a uno de ellos al momento que desenfundó la espada.

—Hubiese sido mejor que te temieran —meditó.

—No necesitaba su miedo, mi Señor, sino su obediencia.

—La obediencia puede ganarse con miedo, muchacho.

—Una obediencia desleal y lista para apuñalarte por la espalda. Además, mi Señor Shinnosuke no es alguien que busque respeto a través del terror. Y yo obro en su nombre.

Tras el discurso hubo un breve lapso de silencio. Ambos hombres mantuvieron una guerrilla silenciosa de voluntades, cuya arma se limitaban al candor de sus ojos. El azul ensombrecido de la noche contra el caoba encendido por las brazas.

Ranma emitió el bufido gutural de una risas desganada y desvío los ojos. Rompiendo astutamente el hechizo de esa mirada de ardor líquido que le tentaba a quemarse en ella.

Cuando el recuerdo de haber tenido acorralado al hombrecillo tiró fugazmente de su libido, el azabache se decantó por dejarle ganar aquella puya antes que tuviese que salir al patio de armas presumiendo una erección. Serían memorias muy difíciles de olvidar, sin mencionar que tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

—Eres un muchacho listo, ¿eh? —dijo en cambio, despabilado las indecentes ideas.

—Eso me han dicho —contestó dirigiendo la atención hacia sus pies, ocultando el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pero igualmente Ranma lo notó.

—¿Y cual es la naturaleza de tú petición? —Al ojiazul le pareció que proceder con los asuntos de la boda era lo más seguro… por ahora.

—Necesito diez de sus hombres para salir del castillo hacia las aldeas cercanas. Me llevaré treinta soldados en total, diez de cada uno de los Señores amigos cercanos del Señor Taro: Saotome, Hibiki y por supuesto Hiiragi.

—Únicos amigos querrás decir —refunfuñó torciendo los labios.

Arashi se aclaró la garganta, omitiendo sus opiniones, y prosiguió.

—Los guardias de los nobles y el resto de los hombres se encargarán de reparar los destrozos y probablemente de construir un altar en los jardines centrales del castillo. Los sirvientes quedarán a cargo de la comida y las decoraciones, sin embargo, necesitamos traer suministros.

A pesar de toda la cascada de importante información que el coronel de Ryugenzawa le estaba comunicando, a Ranma le llamó particularmente la atención un pequeño detalle.

—¿Un altar? —cuestionó curioso.

—Fue idea de mi Señora Nodoka, afirma que sería una sorpresa bastante romántica.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con mi madre?

—Me topé con ella cuando iba en su búsqueda, mi Señor. Le pareció prudente que yo supiera de sus deseos mientras me guiaba hacia donde usted.

«A puesto que sí», habló internamente para sí mismo.

—Tiene una manera muy astuta de imponer su autoridad. Siempre son sugerencias, pero cualquier ser humano con cabeza sabe por instinto que la desobediencia no es opción. —Ranma sonrío ante la verdad. Los único seres inconscientes que se atrevían a contradecirla eran él y su padre. Más su padre en realidad.

—Es una mujer impresionante —admitió sincero.

Fue un sentimiento muy agradable saber que el segundo dirigente del ejército de Ryugenzawa admiraba a su madre tan abiertamente. Tal vez por eso le pareció inofensivo bromear con el hombrecillo.

—Yo también lo soy, ¿sabes? —comentó jactancioso—. Deberías prestarme más atención, muchacho —finiquitó guiñándole un ojo.

Arashi lo contempló con un gesto estoico por un momento, después sus labios se extendieron en una media sonrisa y asintió, no sin antes presumir ese tentador sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, mi Señor —prometió.

Ranma se percató que aquella era la primera conversación que mantenían sin comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes o astutamente disimulados de menosprecio y burla, o monosílabos tajantes y despectivos; era la primera vez que hablaban como personas civilizadas, fuera de enojos, resentimientos y gruñidos.

Aunque todavía le molestaba todo aquello que le escondía sobre Shinnosuke y esa íntima manera de comportarse con él, aunado a todas las memorias amargas que compartían, sin olvidar el escandaloso espectáculo que presenció en la alcoba de Shinnosuke no hacía mucho tiempo, el azabache comprobó que podían llegar a tolerarse lo suficiente para bromear. Lo suficiente para atenuar esa extraña aprensión que sentía hacia el guerrero de ojos caoba cuando le veía amistosamente con otros y le incitaba a molestarlo. Lo suficiente para que Arashi ya no le repudiara como antes.

¡Por _TianRyū_!, aquellos eran senderos desconocidos.

¿Qué fue lo que había cambiado?

—Entonces… —La voz de Arashi interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Entonces ¿qué? —habló aturdido.

—Sus hombres, mi Señor.

—Los tienes por supuesto —aseguró—, pero antes acompáñame —ordenó al tiempo que reanudaba su andar por las escaleras.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó tras él.

—Voy curarte esa herida, muchacho. No voy a permitir que el coronel de Ryugenzawa coja una fiebre antes de cumplir con su palabra.

Sin esperar respuesta, y con una fascinación que no experimentaba desde que era un crío, Ranma Saotome dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Curiosidades**

**1.-Tsujitani Hiroshi** es el coronel de Ranma; su apellido proviene de KOJI TSUJITANI seiyū de Daisuke en el anime. Él y el coronel de Ryoga se conocen desde pequeños, mucho antes de cruzar sus caminos con los infantes Ryoga y Ranma. Hiroshi y Daisuke juraron servir a sus Señores desde la infancia cuando sin saberlo se liaron a golpes con los pequeños herederos y les dieron una buena paliza. Como honorables furutos Señores de sus tierras, Ranma y Ryoga admitieron su derrota y les pidieron ser sus guerreros como compensación de su falta y así evitar que los azotaran. Son muy buenos amigos desde entonces, y no dudan en decirle la verdad a sus Señores aunque ésta lastime su orgullo, cosa que tanto Ranma como Ryoga valoran inmensamente, a pesar de terminar liándose a golpes con sus Señores cuando a estos les arraiga la tozudez.

**2.-Yamadera Daisuke**, es el coronel de Ryoga... pero ya no recuerdo por qué escogí tal apellido. Lo siento, tiendo a ser olvidadiza. (Dori, me llaman)

**3.-** La ceremonia de **_asención _**en dónde Shinnosuke es nombrado oficialmente el Señor de sus tierras, es algo parecido a una coronción pero sin corona, je. Aliados y personas muy importantes acúden a ella, para fungir como testigos, y el futuro gobernante dice sus juramentos hacia el Emperador y su pueblo.

**4.-Cenit: **Punto más alto de la elevación del Sol sobre el hoizonte.

**5.-Otu aka: **Palabras que significan _mismas manos_ o _unión de manos_ en el idioma Igbo, según Google. En el fic se refiere a todo un ritual para comprometer a parejas nobles con el fin de que convivan como prometidos antes de la boda oficial. Es una referencia al **_Handfasting_**, practicado por las culturas celas y escandinavas en la antiguead. Sin embargo, en la época actual la realización de este rito sigue vigente.

**6.-** **Engi**: Es algó así como una comadrona en el fic. Hace mucho tiempo leí que en la India existían mujeres que eran llamadas así, si mal no recuredo, y ellas eran las encargadas de hacer la _prueba de virginidad_ en las futuras esposas así como asistir en los partos. Realmente ya no encontré el artículo, supongo que la fuente confiable aquí sería: "Créeme, wee"

**7.-Heshimawhare: **Es una palabra que inventé (no se si inventar sea el término correcto) con la unión de las palabras **_Heshima_**, que significa "honor" en suajili, y**_ Whare_**, que significa "casa" en Maorí. En mucho pueblos de México, como en ciertos lugares de Oaxaca, aún se practica la realización de _pruebas de virginidad_ antes de entregar la novia al futuro esposo. Estas pruebas reciben el nombre de "honor a la casa" en dónde a la mujer se le revisa que el_ himen_ no esté roto antes del matrimonio, de lo contrario puede ser repudiada por el esposo y su familia. Cayendo en el ostracismo social.

* * *

**N/A:** Mis vacaciones resultaron no ser vacaciones, y he tenido mucho trabajo en casa (y lo seguiré teniendo) así que supongo que taradré, como siempre, en actualizar nuevamente. De veras, deveritas, lo siento mucho. Pero dadas las circunstancias laborales actuales, me siento muy afortunada de conservar mi trabajo, así que estoy dispuesta a dar el docientos porciento para preservarlo. Espero puedan disculparme, y de igual manera espero que también gocen de buena salud y que sus familias estén bien.

Lamento si la historia va un poco lenta, apenas van cuatro capítulos y no he podido cambiar del mismo día en que Shinnosuke se encontró con Ranma en las tierras de Taro, y probablemente siga con dos o tres más antes de pasar al día de la boda. Pero hay tantos detalles e información que deseo plasmar de este universo alterno que quizá les resulte redundante o pesado. Mis disculpas de antemano. Además, me gustaría abarcar las historias individuales de cada personaje, o por lo menos los aspectos más importantes de su pasado que los llevaron a ser las personas que son en el presente. Y por supuesto los extraordinarios sucesos que llevaron a Akane a convertirse en el "hombre" que es y toda la historia detrás de ello, que se remonta dese antes que siquiera Soun Tendo contrayera matrimonio con la madre de Akane, desencadenando en un asesinato bien planeado. Son muchos detalles que incorporar. ¡Dios!, y se supone que sería una historia corta.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**StaAkaneFan:** ¡Hola, linda! Es un gusto enorme leerte por acá también. Gracias a ti por escribirme y darte el tiempo de leer la historia. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Estaré poniéndome al día contigo.

**Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Crystyyyyy!, espero tu viaje estuviera de maravilla y te la pasaras de lo mejor. Muchísimas gracias por regalarme tu tiempo a pesar de gozar con la irresistible tentación de aventurarte en tu viaje. Debdo decirte que le debemos tal confrontación a la boca suelta de Ranko, ella le volvió a sembrar la espina de la curiosidad en un momento clave donde Ranma se sentía bastante perturbado en sus sentimientos hacia Arashi. De esas extrañas veces que podemos agradecer a las hermanas entrometidas.

**YorokobiSaotome:**¡Gracias por leer la historia!, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**ZurimaruNL07**: Un gusto tenerte entre los lectores de esta historia. Gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo.

**AkaneKagome** y **LumLumLove**: No sé si ya se los había mencionado antes en algún mensaje privado o comentario, pero es una alegría inexplicable que ustedes hayan dedicado su tiempo en leer las historias de este espacio. Son de las primeras autoras que leí y que me hicieron adentrarme en este fandom, y adoro cada uno de sus trabajos, cada una tiene un sello particular embriagador que me enamoró de la escritura. Saben, cuando publiqué en la plataforma mi primera historia, dentro de mí guardé la vaga esperanza de que un día alguno de los autores que admiraba llegase a leer mis palabras y recibir sus opiniones. Escribir el fic fue para mi una especie de tributo a todos ustdes que me hicieron retomar el cariño por el fandom y por el valor que me dieron de aventurarme en este basto mundo del fanfic. Así que tenerlas aquí es como una especie de milagro que sigo sin poder creérmela, pero les agradezco mucho.

**1Andrea11:** Es un deleite descomunal leer cada uno de tus comentarios. Gracias por tanto apoyo a las historias y por plasmar tus impresiones y opiniones con tanto detalle y pasión, una pasión que es contagiosa en verdad. Siempre te leo con una sonrisa, y eso me motiva mucho, de veras. Espero aprender mucho de ti como lectora, ya que soy muy vaga al momento de dejar un comentario en las historias que sigo. Incluso el poder seguir al pendiente de los fics que me gustan con tanto esmero y regularidad como tú, es una gran enseñanza para mi. ¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste este capítulo, y ¡ya ansío leerte!

**Bianka Sherlin:**¡Bianka!, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá te agrade. Siento haberte dejado con la incertidumbre, sé cómo se siente quedarte ansiosa por leer la contunuación de una historia. Muchas gracias por apoyar y difundir mi trabajo en Facebook. Te leo.

**Llek BM:** ¡Morí de risa con tu comentario sobre el Señor de Nerima! ¡Amor de machos!, jajajajaja. ¿Qué terminará pasando ahora que lo lleva a su habitación? Sabes que siempre es una gran alegría leerte después de todo este tiempo en el que me regalas tu atención. Ciertamente yo también hubiese tamblado si alguien como Ranma me arrinconara contra una pared, auque tampoco me quejaría, jujuju. Aún falta mucho para un beso, pero la tensión ahí estará... espero. ¡Ya quiero leer tus impresiones del capitulo!

**livamesauribe:** Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un comentario en esta historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Aún falta un tiempo para que Ranma y Akane lleguen a besarse, pero espero que el desarrollo de la historia te mantenga entretenida. ¡Saludos!

**Andre Palomo:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus motivadores comentarios! Me alegra ser capaz de transmitirte las ideas e intenciones de la historia y que no te resulte muy confuso. Muy regularmente me da la impresión de que escribo cosas de más. Ojalá que no sea muy abrumadora toda la intensidad pasional de este Ranma, pero siempre me ha parecido que tanto él como Akane son muy pasionales, o emocionales sería mejro decir. Así que en este universo quise potenciarlo aún más, espero no salirme mucho de la escencia de los personajes. Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. Quedo al pendiente de tu opinión.

**kariiim:** ¡Ya está le capítulo! Ojalá te guste, gracias por acompañar los primeros pasos de esta historia. ¡Un abrazo!

**SARITANIMELOVE:** ¡Es una alegría seguir leyéndote!, te espero con ansias. Gracias por todo este tiempo de tu apoyo, lo aprecio sinceramente.

**TatyGuerrero:** ¡Dios!, tu comentario me sacó una buena carcajada enorme. El "¡con un demonio!" me lo imaginé gritado a todo pulmon mientras azotabas el suelo con un pie. No sé, me dio esa inmpresión. Ranma verdaderamnte no le hace al yaoi, pero creo que él piensa que sí, y por eso se siente frustrado por sentir atracción hacia un hombre (que en realidad no es hombre, pero él no lo sabe). Pero ya veremos si se rinde a ese sentimiento a pesar de que sea un "hombre" el que le guste o no. Quedo pendinte de tu opinión. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

**Mina Ain0:** ¡Mina!, muchas gracias por dejarme tus impresiones en el review. Esperemos que Ranma se olvide de todas imposiciónes y estándares sociales y que se decida a darle una aportunidad al "hombre" que lo trae bastante embobado. ¡Saludos!

**Belldandi17:** Creo que Ranma todavía no logra entener el motivo de sus rabietas. Quizá solo quiera su atención o sea la frustración por desear esa atención de alguien que también es "hombre". Esperemos que pronto llegue a aclararse. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

**JHO:** Gracias por tus palabras. Creo que Ranma se enamoró de escencia, más que de su físico, aunque la cara bonita del "muchacho" también le dejó impresionado. Lamentablemnte los estatutos sociales de la época, para alguien de su posición, le hacen pensar que aquello que siente es una aberración y por eso se muestra tan apático al interactuar con Arashi. Sin embargo, dada su naturaleza curiosa y pasional supongo que intentará aclarar sus dudas y temores. Espero te gute el desarrollo de la historia. Te leo con ansias.

**SaV21:** Ranma no es gay, pero muy en el fondo cree que por Arashi podría llegar a serlo. Akane no es un hombre por naturaleza, sino por juramento.

**Luz Aurea Pliego Romero:** ¡Luz!, me alegra tenerte entre los lectores. Gracias por prestarme un poco de tu tiempo al leer la historia. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y estaré emocionada por saber tu opinión. ¡Un gran saludo!

Gracias también a todas aquella almas anónimas que vagan por este espacio.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	6. -5-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo"

**-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

* * *

**《5》**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_¡Y es un maldito mocoso petulante!, ¡¿quién se cree?!_ —Se quejaba, por enésima vez, el afeminado de Saotome.

Taro Pansuto, joven heredero del Shoyū de Furumoto, se encontraba sobradamente harto de escuchar sus quejas incansables respecto al pequeño protegido de Shinnosuke. Conocieron al escuálido niño poco más de cuatro ciclos lunares atrás, durante la procesión de _ascensión_ de Shinno, y Ranma olvidó cualquier otro tema de conversación que no fuese acentuar su animadversión hacia Arashi. ¡Qué fastidio!

Como si no fuese bastante obvio lo contrario.

Las quejillas de Ranma fluctuaban en diversidad de tesituras y constantes contradicciones: que si le miraba con recelo, que si le ignoraba, que si nunca le sonreía como a Shinno, que si el varón parecía más una niña, que si el pelo más bonito que había visto, que si los ojos flamantes, que si no le llamaba Ranma como a Shinno le decía Shinnosuke, que si le hacía reverencia… que si no se la hacía. Que si esto, que si lo otro, que si aquello… ¡Estaba malditamente harto!

Taro bufó.

Al contrario que el intruso a su lado, Taro no tuvo la oportunidad de convivir más de lo necesario con aquel mocoso flacucho que Shinnosuke había tomado bajo su protección. Y tampoco es que lo desease. Las enseñanzas de su padre, y lecciones de futuro heredero y gobernante, las consideraba más prioritarias que perder el tiempo en jugarretas infantiles; ya contaba con once inviernos de vida y debía comportarse como un hombre. Sin embargo, Ranma se permitió la vagancia de permanecer en las Tierras de Ryugenzawa durante siete soles con sus lunas después de la ascensión de Shinno, y al parecer aquel tiempo le bastó para quedar completamente embrutecido por ese paria sin procedencia. Y para su mala fortuna, por alguna razón que no tenía explicación en su lógica, Saotome había decidido que él sería el que degustase su interminable cháchara quejumbrosa. ¡Como si le importasen los jodidos asuntos de Saotome!

¡Nada más ridículo que eso!

Aunque Taro no tendría que estar escuchando los irritantes desvaríos de Ranma si Ryoga no se hubiese ido a entrenar a las montañas de los cerdos salvajes, en las Islas Gemelas de Edo.

¡Estúpido, Ryoga!... Ya se las pagaría.

Y para no perder la racha del infortunio, Saotome comenzó a visitarlo con regularidad para poder desahogar su infantil desazón a placer, siempre aprovechando las visitas que su madre, Nodoka Saotome, le hacía a su propia madre por motivos de cotilleo o a saber por qué razones; realmente no le interesaba. Lo que si le concernía es que Saotome sólo se colaba para venir a importunarle.

¡Agh!, bastardo.

—_Entonces exige que lo azoten_. —Soltó con aire indiferente, deseoso por terminar aquella plática sin sentido para poder despedirse y realizar sus malditos propios asuntos.

Mañana su padre le llevaría a presenciar las negociaciones con el Señor de las Provincia perimetral de Qinghai, padre de una hija vulgar que se atrevió a ganarle en un duelo amistoso de arquería hacía veinte lunas atrás. Esa maldita anciana, Rouge Ashura, debía pagar su humillación. Le haría pedir clemencia por imponerse sobre él y burlarse de su derrota, pero para ello debía entrenar duro: a sus quince inviernos, la chica era bastante buena con el arco, en cualquiera de sus variantes. Sin embargo, Taro no permitía que su ventajosa práctica y destacada habilidad le desanimase. Él aprendía rápido, y por su orgullo que arrastraría el piso con ella.

No se dejaría escarmentar por una simple mujer.

Sí, en definitiva, tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las qué encargarse que enterarse de la falaz palabrería de un mocoso encandilado.

Ranma se giró para mirarle como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—_¿Qué?_ —inquirió alzando una ceja.

¿Por qué no se largaba de una vez?, ya le había dado una solución a sus quejas.

—_¿Qué has dicho?_ —cuestionó el ojiazul, pasmado.

—_Es tu derecho, Ranma_ —aclaró—. _Cualquier persona, fuera de la nobleza, que percibas te ha insultado o faltado al respeto, de alguna manera, debe recibir un castigo. No importa su edad o naturaleza. Somos seres superiores, escogidos directamente por la voluntad del Dios Dragón para gobernar la naciente Tierra de Oriente tras la primera aniquilación de la humanidad, y los subyugados a nosotros tienen que entender su lugar_ —finiquitó con arrogancia.

Saotome frunció el ceño, viéndolo con aberración.

—_El día que dejes de sangrar por causa de mi puño y puedas revivir a los muertos, creeré en esa bendita divinidad a la que tanto se profesa pertenecemos_ —habló chirriando los dientes.

Bien sabía Taro que, a pesar de su joven edad y natural inmadurez, Ranma detestaba todas aquellas normas y directrices presuntuosas que sometían a las personas nacidas en la servidumbre y clases menos favorecidas, pero era lo que regía al Imperio desde su concepción. Aunque, una vez que el viejo Ryuusuke se declaró como Emperador, muchos de los castigos y normas arbitrarias habían dejado de practicarse, o eso fue lo que le dijo su padre.

—_Eso no quita que estás en tu derecho de exigir que le castiguen. Si tanto desprecias a Arashi puedes incluso reclamar su vida y nadie te juzgará. Ni siquiera ocupas explicación alguna. Es un niño sin familia o procedencia relevante, nadie vendrá a reclamar venganza o piedad en su nombre._

Ranma dibujó un puchero pesaroso en su bonito rostro y encaminó la visión de sus ojos hacia el suelo.

—_No voy a pedir que le azoten_ —murmuró con voz trémula y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la flagrante evidencia de su fascinación inexplicable con el niño propiedad de Shinno: Ranma parecía atesorarlo.

Taro se preguntaba cómo es que el idiota no se daba cuenta de la verdad; que más que detestar encarecidamente al muchacho, lo que estaba era encandilado. Aunque la respuesta yacía ahí, en la misma formulación de su pensamiento: porque era un idiota.

Sitió lastima por el ignorante enclenque, maldita fuese la suerte que le tocó por ser el receptor de las atenciones bruscas de Saotome. Ojalá el embrollo no durase mucho tiempo, ojalá que aquello sólo fuese una fascinación esporádica.

—_Entonces para de lamentarte_ —ordenó Taro—, _si no harás nada al respecto ¡deja de llorar como una niña caprichosa!_ —regañó.

¿Cuánto tiempo de valioso entrenamiento había perdido ya?

—_Pero ¡qué desagradecido!, vine hasta aquí para alegrar tu mísera existencia... ¡¿Y así es como me tratas?!_ —gritoneó ofendido.

—_¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!, ¡bastante tengo con ver tu repulsiva y afeminada cara durante los cumpleaños! ¡Tú sólo vienes a quejarte de ese paria!_ —chilló.

—_¡No le digas paria!_

Taro rodó los ojos. Aquella demostración de su arrobamiento rayaba en lo ridículo.

Un momento afirmaba repudiar al pobre enclenque con toda la vitalidad de su ser y al otro le defendía como si de divino derecho se tratase. ¡Puras contradicciones estúpidas!

La paciencia de Taro se había agotado.

—_¡Es un inútil pedazo de carne cuyo verdadero destino es morir en la sucied…!_

El puñetazo que recibió en la boca fue contundente y carente de misericordia; a pesar de ser un invierno menor que él, Ranma Saotome golpeaba con fuerza bravía. Taro tambaleó un poco, pero se negó a postrarse en el duro suelo.

—_¡Te dije que no le insultaras!_ —reclamó. Los ojos de Saotome se oscurecieron de pronto: rabiosos y amenazantes. Ranma estaba dispuesto a defender al muchacho de cabello azulado con fervoroso ahínco. Con una devoción que carecía de lógica y motivaciones contundentes, por lo menos, a ojos de Taro.

El heredero de Furumoto sonrió para sus adentros.

—_¡No me digas que hacer en mi maldito castillo!_

Si mayores palabras de por medio, ambos herederos comenzaron una escandalosa guerrilla en la sala comensal.

Durante la revuelta, Taro decidió que todo el embrollo que Ranma tenía con el niño Arashi sería demasiado entretenido de contemplar. Más cuando el pobre idiota de su homólogo heredero perdía los estribos sin saber claramente porqué, y la precisión de su técnica marcial fallaba. Así podía patearle el trasero más rápido y fácil: le haría pagar por todas aquellas veces que le tomó con la guardia baja, golpeándolo sin reparos.

No entendía cómo es que Ranma terminó prendado de ese chiquillo, y joder que no le importaba, pero sí comprendió que aquello era más significativo que una simple admiración fugaz. Y aunque no le culpaba, o juzgaba ese atípico gusto por alguien de su misma naturaleza -tenía que admitir que el protegido de Shinno era un niñato bastante mono según lo que recordaba-, a Taro le faltaba astucia para desenmarañar los motivos que habían llevado a Ranma a escoger al niño Arashi como suyo, a pesar que el susodicho ya pertenecía a Shinnosuke.

Sea como fuere, Taro estaba seguro que el resto de sucesos derivados de aquella situación le brindarían la distracción necesaria para sobrellevar las monótonas responsabilidades como futuro Shoyū. Divertirse a costa de Ranma no sonaba tan mal. Era el mínimo pago que exigía por estarle escuchando su palabrería cada que al azabache se le antojaba, distrayéndolo de sus propios asuntos.

Y quizá, cuando se sintiese fastidiado de todo el circo… haría una intervención.

**.**

**.**

Era un bellaco. Un bellaco embaucador.

Sentado sobre el banquillo que le habían dispensado para su comodidad, el coronel de Ryugenzawa jamás se había sentido tan mortificado y confundido en toda su vida. No le alcanzaba el seso para entender porqué se dejó llevar por las acciones de aquel hombre pretencioso que se supone detestaba. Aún repasaba una y otra vez la sucesión de eventos que le arrastraron a su situación actual, y la verdad nunca se le había escabullido tanto como ahora. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿por qué de repente el Señor de Nerima era tan amable con él?

¿A caso no recordaba cómo le había humillado delante de todos esos importantes Señores durante el desastroso banquete, declarándole abiertamente un _come hombres_? Mucho peor aún, ¿es que no reparaba en los daños colaterales a la reputación de Shinno?

¿Se le había olvidado que lo engañó para atormentarlo con la imposición de su arrasadora presencia y la poderosa muralla de su cuerpo? Más escandaloso todavía: el cómo le había tocado.

¿Es que realmente era tan ligero de consciencia?

A pesar de todo, se vio imposibilitado para negarse a su demanda de seguirle; la hosquedad que siempre había sentido de parte del Señor de Nerima de repente se desvaneció, y ya fuese por asombro o un lapso de torpeza inexplicable, no encontró motivos en sus maquinaciones para evadirle con el religioso rigor con que siempre le rehuía. Quizá se debía a la disciplina de obedecer a un superior, o tal vez fuera por el buen humor que se cargaba tras haberse ejercitado un poco durante la breve riña con el hombre de Ryoga, pues gracias a ello liberó un poco de tensión. Las razones de su actuar extraordinario fluctuaban en la incertidumbre y la variabilidad de situaciones, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que podían convivir con Saotome más allá de la animadversión. Sin embargo, lo que más le desarmó de todo, hasta el punto de hacerlo dudar de sus cabales, fue percatarse de que el Señor de Nerima había reconocido sus habilidades como guerrero. Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, y ciertamente le rasgó las defensas.

No fueron palabras de explícita alabanza a sus capacidades, pero le reconocían. Se percató incluso que había hecho trampilla, que había contenido sus ataques. Y sólo le bastó la fugaz contemplación de una superficial herida. Le pasmó que notase aquel detalle, y se sintió extrañamente complacido cuando acertó en el origen del insignificante rasguño sufrido tras su oreja izquierda. Fugazmente pensó que quizá Shinnosuke tuviese razón, que a pesar de los malos modos que le prodigaba, verdaderamente el Shoyū de Nerima le respetaba como guerrero. La posibilidad le doblegó su aberración, y se encontró incapacitado para evitar sonrojarse por sus contemplaciones escrupulosas y palabrerío socarrón.

No sabía cómo comportarse. Salir repentinamente del camino pantanoso por el que habían estado deambulando durante estos dieciocho inviernos no era algo sencillo, por no decir mortificante… incluso dudoso.

Pero le agradó conversar con él, la plática fluyó natural y amena; aunque no fuera de la formalidad, mas como si hubiesen interactuado con esa comodidad desde siempre. Su amabilidad lo descolocó sobremanera, y aun así le transmitió confianza y sinceridad. Inclusive le divirtió compartir con él la nimia historia de su pequeña jugarreta. Y el hombre también lucía complacido con su cháchara. Fue un momento onírico e inesperado. Era la primera vez de todas sus interacciones que la atmosfera presumía tal grado de ligereza.

Shinnosuke tendría mucho material para molestarlo cuando le contara. Ya podía escuchar un insistente y jactancioso "te lo dije" durante muchas y largas lunas. Casi sonrió por aquella predicción.

En un parpadeo se despojó de las injurias y amarguras, decantando todo con él en la habitación del Gran Shoyū de Nerima, ¡a puerta cerrada!

¡Por _TianRyū_!

¡En qué momento había permitido aquello!

El peliazul repentinamente sintió la garganta seca, y tomó un sorbo de la _hidromiel_ que amablemente el Señor pidiese a los sirvientes para ofrecérselo; mientras el hombre buscaba el ungüento que aseguraba aceleraría la curación.

—¿Ibas a acostarte con él?

Arashi escupió el líquido sin modal alguno, provocándole un persistente ataque de tos por el esfuerzo previo de contenerlo.

—Respira, muchacho, no era mi intención asustarte —habló golpeándole la espalda.

«No era su intención dice él», recriminó el coronel en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que buscaba el alivio de su garganta.

Una vez limpió su boca y sacudió el líquido derramado en su pecho, volteó para enfrentar a su acusador.

—N-no… —carraspeó—. No entiendo su pregunta.

—Con Shinnosuke —aclaró—, ¿ibas a acostarte con él cuando los interrumpí en sus aposentos?

Arashi disimuló la sorpresa y enarcó una ceja inquisidora.

¿Por qué soltaba eso tan de repente?

—Cuando ha sido necesario, durante alguna que otra misión, he dormido muy cerca de mi Señor para resguardar el calor —contestó ecuánime, haciendo el tonto deliberadamente.

Saotome le regaló un puchero molesto y acusación en sus ojos. Ambos sabían claramente a lo que se refería con aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, aquel no era un tema que le competía. Sus asuntos con Shinnosuke eran, precisamente, entre él y Shinnosuke.

—Que si iban a follar, muchacho. Como amantes —persistió con voz neutra. Ranma acercó la mano derecha hacia su cara, con los dedos untados de la verdosa medicina, pero Arashi le detuvo anteponiendo su antebrazo.

El hombre gruñó por tal la acción y retrajo su brazo, mas no buscó discutirle.

Arashi se sintió incómodo por la mención de aquella tesitura en particular. Las interacciones se carnales no eran un tema en el que estuviese versado, y siempre evitaba hablar de ello con sus hombres. Pero le podía más la furia de saberse el causante de que relacionaran a Shinnosuke con ese tipo de prácticas escandalosas. Y potenciado por el infinito desprecio que le ocasionaban aquellos que se consideraban cercanos a su Señor, y sin embargo, dudaban de su integridad, el carácter de Arashi comenzó a despertarse.

Y estando Shinnosuke fuera de contienda por su descanso, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse. No con el patán gobernante de Nerima que se autoproclamaba su mejor amigo y aun así osaba desacreditarlo en público, indirectamente al acusarlo a él: su segundo al mando.

—Pensé que no quería explicaciones, mi Señor —siseó apretando los dientes. Si bien recordaba, fue él mismo quien dimitió de las explicaciones por boca de Shinnosuke.

¿En qué momento Saotome decidió que era más acertado dudar de Shinno?, ¿por qué?

—Me surgió la curiosidad… otra vez —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—He de inferir que éste es el verdadero motivo para que me invitara a sus aposentos —expresó estoico, sintiéndose ridículamente traicionado.

De repente todo tuvo sentido.

Debió tener en cuenta que un hombre tan testarudo como él no dejaría de lado sus demandas insatisfechas. ¡Había sido tan tonto!

¿Cómo es que había dejado de lado esa motivación?

¿Curarle la herida? ¡Ja!

¡Qué patético argumento!

Pero más patético había sido él por creer aquello, por dejarse embaucar con su galante e inesperada amabilidad y el subliminal reconocimiento hacia su identidad de guerrero.

¿Cómo es que pudo bajar la guarda tan rápido y fácil?... ¡Después de tanto maldito tiempo de escaramuzas y animadversión!

En realidad, ¿qué esperaba de todo eso?

No tener una respuesta clara, o sencillamente una respuesta, era una burla para la sagacidad de la que tanto se jactaba.

Maldito fuera el hombre.

—Te lo dije antes, muchacho. Es mi deseo curarte esa herida. Eso es todo —dijo con una calma engañosa. El Shoyū de Nerima estiró la espalda para aumentar su postura, y Arashi supo que se estaba poniendo ansioso.

—Y por supuesto obtener información es una ganancia secundaria. —Soltó aquellas palabras con rencor renacido, levantándose del banquillo con un movimiento brusco e irguiendo la columna los más posible, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar por diferencia de alturas o envergaduras.

¿Ahora le consideraba estúpido?, ¿realmente creía que con sus verdaderas intención reveladas estaría dispuesto a cooperar? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo en primer lugar?

Bien sabido era que, de entre Shinno y él, Arashi se mortificaba en mayor medida por dejar en claro que su Señor gozaba del honor y virtud esperados para alguien de su posición y linaje. Pero cuando se trataba de Saotome, las ganas de explicarse se le esfumaban. Si era una persona que se jactaba de conocer íntimamente a Shinnosuke, ¿por qué habría de darle aclaraciones innecesarias? Aquello resultaba absurdo. Si era su mejor amigo, ¿por qué no entendía? ¿Por qué no se percataba?

¡Ese hombre nunca se daba cuenta de nada!

La añeja animadversión que Arashi le profesaba al Señor de Nerima, desde que eran infantes, comenzó a hervir en sus entrañas.

—He sido sincero en mis intenciones, muchacho. Yo nunca miento —persistió adelantándose un paso—. La mentira y el engaño, son faltas imperdonables para mi. —Las relajadas y amables expresiones que antes dominaban su rostro se había vuelto duras y severas.

Arashi tragó saliva ante la punzante contundez de sus palabras. Y se obligó a permanecer en la contienda.

—Discúlpeme si difiero, mi Señor, pero no confío en sus motivos. Ni los entiendo. —Antes que le ganara la furia y aquello se saliese de control, mandando al carajo la promesa que había hecho a Shinnosuke sobre actuar honorablemente en su nombre, Arashi decidió iniciar la retirada.

Hizo intentó de avanzar, por el costado derecho de Saotome, hacia la entrada. Pero el hombre percibió sus intenciones. Cual fortaleza fortificada, le cerró el paso: plantándose ante él… presumiendo su corpulencia. ¿Le estaba retando a caso?

Ignorando su clara acción de huida dijo:

—Que confíes o entiendas, realmente no me importa, sólo contesta la maldita pregunta, y déjate hacer. —Saotome levantó la mano derecha mostrándole el ungüento que aún permanecía incorporado a sus dedos, dándole a entender que le permitiera curarle.

Arashi, por su parte, sólo quería darle una buena golpiza, sacarle las tripas y retorcerlas mientras el maldito bastardo agonizase del dolor. Y aunque estuvo a punto de hacer eso mismo durante el banquete, si no fuese porque Shinnosuke lo sometió, tuvo que tragarse las ganas. El castigo impuesto por faltarle el respeto a un Shoyū podría ser bastante severo, pese a que el gusano se lo mereciese. Razón de más para largarse de ahí.

—Quizá sea más pertinente que le pregunte a mi Señor, ¿no es más confiable la palabra de un respetado Shoyū que la de un _sarasa_? —inquirió sarcástico.

Antes que pudiese escabullirse por el flanco izquierdo del Señor de Nerima, el hombre dio un paso al frente, y por puro instinto Arashi retrocedió. Últimamente, algo en ese ser humano le hacía sentir incómodo y desarmado con su cercanía.

—No quisiera perturbarlo en su descanso. —A pesar del tono casual con el que pronunció aquellas palabras, había una tirante tensión en su porte, y en la forma que movía sus labios.

Los ojos del azabache se oscurecieron de pronto.

—Entonces espere a que mi Señor esté recuperado de fuerzas. —Era tan simple como eso, si tanto deseaba saciar su curiosidad sólo tenía que aguardar con paciencia. Además, Arashi estaba bastante seguro que Shinnosuke estaría gustoso de dejarse explicar, y él ya ni siquiera intentaría detenerlo en su propósito de seguir ofreciendo aclaraciones innecesarias hacia las personas que se suponía eran las que mayormente le conocían.

—Te pregunto a ti, porque deseo saberlo ahora —siseó—. ¿Por qué te niegas tanto? —preguntó exasperado.

—¿Y usted por qué insiste tanto?, ¿es que se ve reflejado en ese gusto culposo e inmoral? —Supo que decir aquello fue un error en el instante que las palabras escaparon de su boca.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, Saotome desvaneció la distancia que los separaba. Lo acorraló entre la mesilla y su cuerpo, golpeando la superficie de madera, a puño cerrado, tan fuerte que sintió dolor al escucharla astillarse. Acto seguido, un gruñido gutural, como el de un animal, abandonó su garganta.

Arashi ahogó su chillido de asombro y se concentró en permanecer estoico, aunque por dentro se sintiese lánguido y empequeñecido. El hombre emanaba el poderío de los bisontes de las Tierras Altas del Norte.

—Tú, menos que nadie, tiene derecho a hablar de mis gustos —advirtió mientras le tomaba la barbilla con la mano izquierda, apretándole con fuerza innecesaria. Acercando su rostro más de lo debido—. No cuando te vapuleas frente a todos con ese rostro de doncella maquillado de un sonrojo inmaculado que invita a cualquier hombre a poseerte.

El tono bajo de su reclamo vibró en los oídos de Arashi como melodía hechizante, el aliento húmedo y cálido que le golpeó el rostro reclamó el ardor de sus mejillas, seguramente encendiéndolas más. El ligero olor a almizcle que emanaba su cuerpo figuró como brazas que encendieron su sangre. Y el matiz camaleónico de su mirada le dejó petrificado. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció mudo, capturado por el azul nocturno de sus ojos, de esos ojos que eran abismos que te consumían… que te devoraban.

Instinto de supervivencia.

Eso fue lo único que le incitó a no dejarse atrapar por aquel depredador.

—Yo nunca me sonrojo —contestó con voz flaqueante. Y era verdad, al menos hasta el amanecer de ese día.

—Lo haces —aseguró, estirando la comisura izquierda de sus labios en una petulante media sonrisa—. Muy seguido —esclareció—, cuando estas conmigo.

El coronel de Ryugenzawa quedó petrificado ante aquel testimonio, incapaz de contradecir nada, ya no estaba seguro de poder pensar con elocuencia. Una torva de palabras, pensamientos y recuerdos atiborraron su mente como buscando desmentir aquella primicia, más no fue capaz de seleccionar alguno. Y le resultó imposible e indeseable apartar la atención de su mirada.

—M-me… —Arashi tragó saliva con dificultad, y se reprendió a sí mismo por sonar tan desvalido—. Usted me altera —confesó sincero, no muy seguro del porqué lo había hecho. Fue una revelación oír aquello de su propia boca.

Saotome se mofó de su confesión con un sonido despectivo que debió de parecerle ofensivo, mas no fue así. Atrayente, es la mejor manera de describirlo.

Violando aún más el sagrado espacio personal, el azabache acercó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de su oído izquierdo. Arashi ni siquiera intentó evitarle, aún le tenía sometido por el férreo agarre de la barbilla y seguía sin poder encontrar sus fuerzas.

—Me parece justo —susurró en un tono bajo y cadencioso—, un poco de tu propia medicina te hará más humilde, muchacho.

El cosquilleó que enervó su piel y le sacudió las entrañas encontró venganza torturando sus pezones, despertando en ellos una sensibilidad electrizante, y algo parecido a un fuego líquido comenzó a conglomerarse entre sus piernas. Arashi apretó la periferia de la mesilla con tal ahínco que varias astillas acuchillaron la carne sensible bajo sus uñas. Vagamente fue consciente de haber emitido un clamor necesitado.

¡¿Qué demonios eran todas aquellas sensaciones?!

Y entonces, Saotome rozó sus labios en los relieves de su oreja y dijo:

—Tal vez encuentres más placentero acostarte conmigo.

Arashi desorbitó los ojos, y la dura realidad le estrujó el estómago.

**.**

**.**

Estaba condenado.

¡Por _TianRyū_!, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir a Shinno?

Mientras preparaba a su corcel negro, _Spartan_, el coronel de Ryugenzawa se encontraba atormentado por la mortificación.

Había golpeado a un Shoyū, y no a uno cualquiera, sino uno de linaje divino y Señor de Nerima en las Tierras Altas del Norte. Fue como si lo hubiesen poseído; la furia contenida explotó de pronto, todo se volvió rojo y con un puñetazo certero, en el pómulo izquierdo, descargó su ira. No volteó atrás, ni siquiera se aventuró a contemplar el resultado de su bien logrado golpe; azotando el piso con fieras pisadas salió de los aposentos de Saotome, y se dirigió a las caballerizas. No hubo tiempo para razonar nada o sopesar las consecuencias de su actuar impulsivo, no hasta ese momento, en que el calor del enojo estaba desvaneciéndose.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó angustiado—. Voy a ser decapitado, Spartan —se quejó mientras acariciaba la ternilla del animal—. Pero el bastando lo merecía. —Se consoló.

Se lo merecía por humillarlo y haber puesto en duda, frente a todos los importantes Señores, la moralidad de Shinnosuke, cuando él no hacía más que defenderlo y admirarlo, incluso procuraba no preocuparle. Definitivamente, Saotome no era digno de la lealtad y amistad de Shinno.

Arashi suspiró con pesadez.

—También fue mi culpa, ¿sabes? —admitió avergonzado—. Me dejé encandilar por sus buenos tratos. Nunca había sido amable conmigo, y me sentí un poco vanidoso porque me reconociera como un buen guerrero. —Jamás se imaginó que un Gran Shoyū como él notase sus habilidades—. Es un guerrero formidable —admitió para su pesar.

Cuando luchaba era implacable y poderoso, impartía golpes mortales y demoledores con una agilidad poco esperada para la corpulencia de su físico. Incluso su familia había sido la fundadora de un estilo de combate marcial llamado _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_. Era un maestro en el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y un sobresaliente espadachín. Tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar sus proezas cuando luchó junto con él en el puerto de Orochi, cuatro años atrás. Proezas que, hasta entonces, sólo conocía por boca de Shinnosuke. Aquella experiencia le hizo ver todo el entrenamiento que aún le faltaba para convertirse en digno protector de su Señor. Se consideró afortunado de poder luchar codo a codo con un guerrero tan habilidoso.

—_Tal vez encuentres más placentero acostarte conmigo._

Aquellas palabra emergieron de su reciente memoria para turbarlo, y un ávido escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sin ser capaz de controlarlo, nuevamente el sonrojo reclamó sus mejillas. ¡Agh!

¡Maldito Saotome!, ¿por qué le habría hecho tal proposición?

¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito tras las intimidaciones y palabrerías?, ¿Qué quería lograr con aquello?

Todo era tan confuso.

Desde que inesperadamente el Shoyū de Nerima decidiera acorralarle en el pasillo y tocase sus labios con tal osadía y aparente deseo, hasta su actitud amable y considerada, pasando por el reconocimiento a sus habilidades, y finalizando con aquella proposición indecorosa... Todo, absolutamente todo, era un incordio.

Él, era tan impredecible. Un tornado arrasador impredecible.

La mente de Arashi fraguaba más preguntas que cabales respuestas. Y eso le irritaba. Además, el verse verdaderamente afectado por Saotome, sólo le hacía enfurecerse en mayor medida con él mismo y el Señor de Nerima. ¡Demonios!

«¿Por qué?», inquirió para sus adentros, tratando de encaminar alguna deducción lógica y certera frente a la extraordinaria situación.

¿Por qué le habría insinuado aquello?

El azabache, desde siempre, había dejado en claro su aberración ante los chismorreo y la sola idea de relacionar a Shinnosuke y él como amantes. Aunque Arashi no sabía si aquello era producto de un odio innato por las relaciones entre personas de la misma naturaleza o sólo se limitaba al caso particular de él y Shinnosuke. Quizá sencillamente se sentía en deber de defender la buena reputación de su amigo. Pero cualquiera que fuese el caso, la repugnancia que le generaba a Saotome reconocer como mera posibilidad algún tipo de relación amorosa o simplemente carnal entre él y Shinnosuke, era más que evidente.

Así que, el que Saotome le dijera esas últimas palabras, de manera tan íntima y provocativa, pero sobretodo con una intención descaradamente carnal, no hacía más que estrujarle el seso.

¿Por qué le ofrecía hacer, precisamente, aquello que ventilaba despreciar?

Eso le dejó flotando en un limbo de incredulidad y desconcierto. Y un poco más de desconfianza hacia ese hombre se instaló en su cordura.

Carecía de pruebas o evidencias contundentes para realizar cualquier tipo de veredicto hacia las reales intenciones de Saotome, pero su lado más precavido y escéptico le apremió a suponer que todo aquello no era más que una jugarreta para tratar de averiguar qué tipo de interacciones ocultaban él y Shinnosuke. Sí, eso era lo más lógico: Saotome sólo quería saciar su curiosidad de una vez por todas.

Aunque, el por qué hasta ahora había decidido poner más empeño en la empresa no le quedaba del todo claro.

Tal vez sus intenciones iban más lejos, tal vez deseaba exponerlo ante el Emperador.

Quizá sólo estuvo esperando las circunstancias adecuadas para poner en práctica su estratagema. Quizá su plan era engatusarle para, de alguna manera, conseguir pruebas que apoyasen la idea comunal de que él era un _come hombres_. Y cuando lo hubiese conseguido, llevaría el caso a la Corte Imperial y exigiría que le alejasen del lado de Shinnosuke. Incluso podría demandar su muerte.

Sin embargo, eso sería una molestia innecesaria. Si de querer acusarlo y condenarlo se trababa, sólo tenía que prometer su palabra de Señor y listo; posiblemente tendría que pactar con algunos testigos que le apoyasen, pero dado su estatus y poder, seguramente nadie se negaría a atestiguar falsedades con tal de gozar de la gratitud de un Gran Señor como Sotome. Arashi no tendría arma alguna con qué afrontar aquello, pese a los privilegios que su posición como concejal del Señor de Ryugenzawa y coronel de su ejercito le otorgaban, nada era puesto por sobre la palabra jurada de un Shoyū.

Arashi gruñó.

Esta vida era jodidamente injusta.

Y su situación actual con Saotome no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Debía ser cuidadoso.

_Spartan_ rascó el suelo con una de las patas delanteras, retrayéndolo de sus paranoicos pensamientos. Acto seguido, empezó a estirarle el cabello con el hocico, como cuando quería llamar su atención o se sentía inquieto.

El peliazul entendió al instante el motivo de su ansiedad.

—Lo sé —dijo en respuesta, liberando las hebras de cabello aprisionadas entre los labios del equino—. También te diste cuenta, ¿no es así? Desde que salimos de Ryugenzawa. —Arashi besó el hocico del animal—. Hace poco recorrí una parte del bosque pero no pude encontrarlo. Sin embargo, sé que está observando. Todo este tiempo lo ha estado haciendo.

_Spartan_ resopló y meneó la cabeza.

—A mi también me pone bastante ansioso cuando aparece —admitió—, nunca es una buena señal. Presiento que va a haber problemas. Debemos estar listos y muy atentos.

Arashi desterró cualquier cuestionamiento del acertijo que representaban el Señor de Nerima, y decidió que era más adecuado resolver sus responsabilidades más inmediatas; necesitaba finiquitar todas las medidas relacionadas con la boda antes de que el mal presagio que los venía siguiendo desde que iniciaron el viaje hasta las Tierras de Furumoto finalmente se materializarse. No quería estar lejos de Shinno si algún inconveniente sucedía.

Arashi tomó a su corcel por el _ahogadero_ y lo guió fuera de las caballerizas.

—Estamos listos, coronel. Sólo esperamos su orden. —Keita Genji, uno de sus leales hombres, le había dado alcance mientras salía del los establos.

—Bien, organiza las cuadrillas —ordenó—. Cinco grupos de seis soldados, búscame cuando los tengas listos. Podemos disponer de los hombres de Saotome, reúnelos y diles que pronto tendrán la confirmación de su Señor.

—¡Sí, coronel! —Con la eficiencia que siempre lo caracterizaba, Keita se dispuso a cumplir sus órdenes.

Cuando Arashi llegó al patio de armas, pudo observar que Saotome hablaba con sus hombres y ellos asentían efusivamente. Pidió al Dios Dragón que estuviese comentando algo bueno para la causa, y esperó que ninguno de ellos le pusiera mucha atención a su pómulo izquierdo. Sin demasiadas ganas de volver a interactuar con ese hombre, Arashi desvío la dirección de sus pasos, poniendo a su caballo como una barrera ente él y ese ser humano arrogante. Se sentía un cobarde, pero ya no confiaba en su buen raciocinio y adecuado comportamiento estando cerca de Saotome; y no quería continuar indagando en las motivaciones de su proposición indecorosa. Además, deseaba postergar el asunto correspondiente a su posible ejecución lo más posible. Al menos hasta que pudiera discutir el tema con Shinnosuke.

Esas eran sus claras intenciones, hasta que una voz conocida le llamó tras la espalda.

—¡Arashi! —Ranma Saotome, el mismo hombre al que acababa de golpear, exigía su atención con un bramido que no podía ser ignorado.

¡¿Qué demonios quería ahora?!

El coronel de Ryugenzawa se detuvo con reticencia y con más oposición aún, giró su torso para responder al llamado. No le haría una reverencia, joder que no, aunque esa osadía no evitó que se sintiera nervioso.

—¡Cambio de planes, muchacho! —El Señor de Nerima se acercaba a él con una atmósfera mortífera. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban visiblemente con cada inhalación, el rictus de sus hombros y los puños cerrados a sus costados, mientras caminaba, figuraba ser una clara señal de predisposición para el ataque.

¡Por el Dios Dragón!, iba a matarlo ahí mismo.

Arashi tragó saliva con dificultad.

No estaba listo para morir.

—Reorganiza tus intenciones, Arashi —demandó con hosquedad una vez le dio alcance—. Tú vienes conmigo —amenazó arrastrando la ordenanza con disgusto.

Al coronel de Ryugenzawa se le trabó el pensamiento.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó con incredulidad, mirándolo sin prestarle verdadera atención.

—¿Estás sordo? —respondió irónico, mas no repitió su demanda.

—¿Pa-para qué? —Arashi continuó atónito. No le llegaba a la cabeza alguna agible razón por la que él y el Señor de Nerima tuviesen que seguir conviviendo. A menos que desease cobrar su falta.

¿Le azotaría?, ¿lo colgaría?... ¿lo encerraría en el calabozo? Eran tantas las posibilidades.

—¡¿Qué importa para qué?!, tú sólo obedece —gruñó fastidiado.

—No —contestó altivo. Estaba pirado si creía que iba a seguirle sin mayor dilación. A este paso terminaría peleando por su existencia contra un Shoyū y tal vez se convertiría en un proscrito. ¡Maldición!

Todo se empezaba a complicar demasiado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió sorprendido, con los ojos a punto de botarle de las cuencas.

—Usted no es mi Señor. —Por segunda ocasión en ese día, sintió arrepentimiento de sus palabras. No por falta de argumentos ante aquella primicia, pues él no era un soldado cualquiera y gozaba de ciertos privilegios, como oponerse al mandato de un general o un Shoyū si así le dictaba su juicio, pese a que éste contara con la plena confianza de su Señor; sino porque ciertamente aquel privilegio había sido revocado en el instante que se atrevió a golpear a Saotome. ¡Carajo!

—Agradece, muchacho, que no he exigido tu cabeza —habló con amenaza palpable. Plasmando con palabras lo que el coronel de Ryugenzawa ya sabía: estaba a su merced—. Por ahora —alardeó jactancioso.

¡Zángano infeliz!

—Veo que finalmente Arashi te dio tu merecido. —El comentario socarrón que llegó a sus oídos les hizo girar el rostro en dirección del sonido.

Taro Pansuto, Shoyū de Furumoto en las Tierras Altas del Oeste, se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué piensas que fue él? —Se precipitó en cuestionar con notoria enemistad.

Taro rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Ninguno de los soldados se atrevería —obvió—. Ryoga está en el calabozo, yo ciertamente no he tenido oportunidad de aporrearte como te mereces, Hiroshi aún no llega a mis tierras, Ranko hubiera preferido arrancarte la oreja, pero está encerrada y tu madre junto con ella. —Hizo una honda inspiración y prosiguió—. Tú padre hace rato pidió que le prepararan el baño, lucía bastante preocupado, por cierto, y a Arashi llevas molestándolo desde que llegó, como si no fuera suficiente que lo incomodas desde hace muchos inviernos.

—Y eso ¿qué? —rezongó. La intensidad con que Saotome contemplaba a su amigo era de absoluta rabia.

Arashi podía predecir que faltaba muy poco para que el Señor de Nerima se lanzará al cuello de su amigo.

—Ciertamente, de entre todos, él posee más derecho para golpearte. Además, gracias a los privilegios de su posición y la cercana interacción que han tenido dadas sus obligaciones más inmediatas y la manía que tienes de buscarle para perturbarle, dudo mucho que haya desperdiciado la oportunidad. Y estoy bastante seguro que tú le provocaste.

El Shoyū de Furumoto poseía una mente ágil y deductiva, ponía atención a los detalles. Arashi bajó la vista avergonzado. Ahora otro Señor tenía conocimiento de su terrible falta, mas prefirió guardar silencio y evitar confirmar nada.

Saotome también permaneció enmudecido, y el coronel de Ryugenzawa se sintió fugazmente agradecido porque no empezará a vociferar que le aplicasen la pena capital. Le pareció incluso que su silencio le daba a Taro la razón, aunque no supo si por sus acertadas deducciones o por admitir que una paliza era lo que merecía.

Permanecieron sin decir una palabra hasta que Taro habló de nuevo.

—Así que ya comenzó, ¿eh? —declaró soltando un suspiro fastidiado, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Bueno, como diría el viejo Ryuusuke: más vale tarde que nunca.

La evidente diversión de Taro enfurecía más a Saotome, quien realmente se estaba esforzando por no tirarle un puñetazo; que, dado el carácter explosivo del hombre, no entendía por qué no le había golpeado ya. Aún con la cabeza gacha, Arashi le dedicó una sigilosa mirada apreciativa al Shoyū de Nerima y advirtió que su postura seguía rígida, manteniendo los hombros tensos, y los nudillos de sus puños habían palideció notoriamente. Hasta su respiración se volvió pesada y resonante.

¡Maldita sea!, necesitaba a Shinnosuke antes de que se iniciará una guerra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —continuó preguntando a pesar de su enojo. Como si ansiara respuestas a disyuntivas que sólo él conocía.

Sin embargo, Taro dirigió su atención hacia Arashi, avanzando dos pasos hasta quedar completamente frente a él.

El coronel de Ryugenzawa contuvo la respiración y sus nervios se incrementaron bajo el intenso análisis silencioso de su mirada, una mirada que no se atrevió a enfrentar pero si podía sentir.

—Mírame, Arashi —demandó.

Arashi liberó pausadamente el aliento que había estado conteniendo, apretó los ojos para recargarse de coraje y tensando su mandíbula, levantó el rostro.

Pensó que el Señor de Furumoto le abofetearía cuando levantó su mano derecha, dibujando un ángulo recto con el doblamiento de su codo. Sin embargo, extendió sus dedos índice y medio, y con un movimiento de su muñeca apuntó en dirección del Shoyū de Nerima.

En un parpadeó, diez hombres de Furumoto se abalanzaron sobre Saotome y le aprisionaron bajo su yugo tirándolo al suelo.

Arashi quedó petrificado.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Pansuto?! —rugió el ojiazul cual oso rabioso.

—Voy a decirte esto antes de que logre zafarse y asesinar a alguno de mis guerreros. Y es la primera y última vez que me entrometeré en asuntos que no son míos. ¡El Dios Dragón sabe que ya estoy harto! Así que presta atención.

Era bastante difícil concentrarse cuando los soldados de Saotome desenfundaron sus espadas al unísono y en un grito de batalla se dispusieron a defender a su Señor, mientras el resto de los hombres de Taro contenían el ataque.

¡Por el Dios _TianRyū_!, la guerra ya había comenzado.

—Presta atención, muchacho. Los soldados sólo se están divirtiendo.

Arashi se obligó a mirar a Taro, pero su atención permanecía dividida.

—Él es un hombre estúpido y siempre lo va a ser. Así que lamento profundamente la suerte que te ha tocado. Siempre lo he lamentado. —comenzó a decir con mayor volumen del requerido para la cercanía que compartían—. No tiene la delicadeza que se requiere para seducir a nadie.

—¡Cierra el pico! —gritó Saotome más que enfurecido mientras que se revolvía bajo el peso de los hombres.

—Nunca lo ha hecho, ni tampoco lo ha necesitado, cualquier mujer prefiere darle atenciones antes que esperar recibirlas. Por lo tanto, jamás se ha esforzado por conseguir a alguien. Tampoco es que le interese, nunca le interesó. Su prometida es punto y aparte.

—¡Cállate! —persistió.

Los fieros golpes de las espadas y los aullidos de dolor hicieron que Arashi desviarse su mirada, un breve instante, para evaluar los daños, pero inmediatamente Taro le tomó por la barbilla reclamando su atención.

—Acá, muchacho, estoy al frente.

—¡No lo toques! —exclamó colérico el Señor de Nerima, deshaciéndose de tres hombres.

—Deberás ser paciente —prosiguió sin inmutarse por la guerrilla que se libraba en el patio de armas—. No te tomes ninguno de sus insultos de manera personal, piensa mejor que está denigrando su propia inteligencia. Es más divertido de ese modo y te ahorrarás muchos corajes. Cuando haya aprendido de sus errores sabrás notarl...

Un golpe beligerante interrumpió el monólogo del Señor de Furumoto, haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia un costado, su rodilla izquierda tocó brevemente el suelo pero se incorporó al instante.

El General del ejército de Nerima, comandante de los ejércitos de las Tierras Altas del Norte y Caballero Imperial, Ranma Saotome liberó su cuerpo de diez fornidos y bien entrenados hombres.

Era una bestia.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —bramó enloquecido.

—¡Nadie me va a decir que hacer en mis malditos propios dominios! —contratacó al tiempo que se limpiaba con brusquedad el hilo de sangre que manchaba su reventado labio inferior.

Sin mayores reclamos de por medio, y al llamado de un rugido animal, ambos Señores se batieron en una pelea encarnizada.

¡Oh, cielos!, ¡oh, cielos!

¡Iban a matarse!

¡Y el resto de los guerreros estaban igual!

¡Maldita sea!, todo su plan para restituir la bendita boda se estaba yendo al traste sin siquiera empezar.

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

—¡Keita!, ¡muchachos! —Todos sus soldados, que permanecían al margen de la disputa, le prestaron inmediata atención—. ¡Quiero hombres maniatados! ¡Ahora!

—¡Coronel! —gritaron a una sola voz, procediendo a cumplir su ordenanza.

Inmediatamente, Arashi volvió su atención hacia la feroz pelea entre los Señores. Ningún soldado común se atrevería a interponerse en aquella disputa, así que eso se había convertido en su responsabilidad. Maldición.

El peliazul observó detenidamente los movimientos de ambos peleadores: sus ataques eran contundentes y precisos, mas no letales. Aparentemente, lo único que buscaban con sus embates era causar, en el otro, un dolor desmesurado, dejando de lado sus pulidas técnicas. Los movimientos de Saotome figuraban certeros, pero bruscos; como si atacase más por instinto que por frívola premeditación y verdaderas intenciones asesinas. Pansuto, por otro lado, perecía encontrar mayor diversión en esquivar los ataque de su oponente, con el mínimo esfuerzo, como haciéndole ver su incompetencia; aunque no perdía la oportunidad de acertar uno que otro puñetazo.

«¡Bien!», Arashi se alentó a sí mismo. Podía con eso, si ambos Señores continuaban desistiendo en usar sus mortales habilidades, podía detener aquella riña sin sentido.

Pero ¿a quién debía detener?, ¿sería capaz de derribarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo?

El coronel de Ryugenzawa detectó una abertura en la defensa de uno de los atacantes, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se precipitó en su objetivo.

Arashi interrumpió la fuerza del puñetazo lanzado tomando firmemente, con ambas manos, el antebrazo del hombre; aprovechó la rigidez de la extremidad y de un salto impulsó su cuerpo por el costado derecho de la corpulenta figura, flexionando hacia atrás la extremidad aprisionada. Mientras se posicionaba a espaldas del hombre, Arashi golpeó tres veces consecutivas la espalda baja de su presa, aturdiendo el nervio, para obligarlo a caer de rodillas. Sin prestarle atención al gruñido de dolor y antes de azotar al suelo junto con el guerrero, el peliazul se aferró a la gruesa cintura con el agarre de sus rodillas. Por pura suerte, el hombre derribado alcanzó a interponer el brazo libre entre su rostro y la polvorienta superficie. No fue una táctica de sometimiento en regla, sólo fueron movimientos improvisados para detener los embates enfurecidos del guerrero.

Aquello sucedió tan rápido, y de manera tan imprevista, que la totalidad de los espectadores quedaron enmudecidos, al ver súbitamente al fiero guerrero subyugado bajo el pequeño cuerpo del coronel de Ryugenzawa.

Arashi, en cambio, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón a punto de hacerle un agujero en el pecho. ¡Mierda!, la había liado grande.

—¿Qué demo…? —Trató de cavilar el peleador caído mientras levantaba su cabeza.

—M-mi Señor, le pido que m-me disculpe —rogó Arashi mortificado.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera recuperar su cordura, una estridente carcajada estremeció la atmósfera.

—¡Por_ TianRyū_, Saotome! ¡Has sido humillado! —alardeó gustosamente del Señor de Furumoto, sin detener las risas.

Arashi levantó la vista hacia Taro, implorándole con la mirada que dejase de provocar el rencor del Señor de Nerima. ¿Qué no veía que prácticamente estaba condenado a muerte?, ¿cómo podía ser tan indiferente? El guerrero de ojos caoba deseo la ayuda divina, como nunca antes en su vida, que le salvase de la decapitación. Para su mala suerte, sólo se encontró con el rostro desencajado de los soldados anonadados y la burla despiadada del Señor de Furumoto.

Iba a morir, era un hecho.

Arashi tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Maldita sea!

Aprovechando la nula reacción del cuerpo aprisionado entre sus piernas e impulsado por la desesperación, el peliazul regresó su atención hacia el Señor de Nerima y trató de explicarse.

—Mi Señor Saotome, por favor escúcheme… Era necesario que…

—Cierra la maldita boca —gruñó Ranma en tono amenazante, viéndolo de soslayo.

—No fue mi intención que…

—¡Cállate! —A pesar del matiz colérico de su voz y la rabia en sus ojos, Saotome no se esforzó por moverse.

—Mi Señor, todos los presentes aquí somos invitados de mi Señor Pasunto, y debemos mantener la compostura —Arashi prosiguió con su monólogo por encima de las exigencias del Señor de Nerima. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia el costado derecho para quedar mejor acomodado en el rango de visión del azabache—. Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, debemos cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades más inmediatas. El capricho nuestro puede espera…

—¿Me llamaste caprichoso? —interrumpió Saotome en tono indignado y con el rostro desencajado.

Arashi se maldijo a sí mismo. La verdad sea dicha, no tenía idea de cómo hacer entrar en razón a alguien tan testarudo y orgulloso como el Shoyū de Nerima. Una cosa era confrontar sus pullas y salir bien parado, pero otra muy diferente era lograr que asimilara su misma línea de entendimiento. Ciertamente no lo conocía tan afondo, pensándolo bien, no lo conocía absolutamente nada. Al menos, en nada que le sirviese para aplacarle la furia.

—Por favor, no tergiverse mis palabras —rogó, escogiendo jugar la carta de la mansedumbre—. Le aconsejo que…

—¡Guarda tus consejos para Shinnosuke! —interceptó nuevamente, girando un poco más el torso para encarar al peliazul—, yo sólo escucho los consejos de mi coronel.

—¿Y no es precisamente el consejo de Arashi el que escuchamos para restituir los asuntos de mi boda? —mencionó Taro, quien se encontraba de cuclillas a la cabeza de Ranma, mirándolo con mofa.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos y gruñó, sin prestar reparo a la presencia de Pansuto.

—Ves, te lo dije. —Taro redirigió su atención hacia Arashi—. Denigra su propia inteligencia —finiquitó guiñando un ojo.

El peliazul parpadeó desubicado.

—¡Cállate, bastardo! —Ranma comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse de encima a su captor, mientras enfrentaba a Taro en una guerra de miradas salvajes. Sin embargo, Arashi incrementó la presión de su agarre: no iba a permitir que iniciase una nueva riña entre los Señores. Ya no había tiempo para eso, no ese día.

Aunque poco podía hacer el peliazul si Sotome se decidía firmemente a librarse de él; momentos atrás, el Señor de Nerima fue capaz de despachar a diez hombres que doblaban la altura y masa muscular del coronel de Ryugenzawa. Arashi estaba seguro que, si se descuidaba, Saotome podía deshacerse de él con la simple acción de llenar sus pulmones y soplar.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó el Shoyū de Furumoto palmeando sus muslos e irguiéndose al instante—. Dicho todo lo anterior, espero su regreso antes del anochecer —ordenó viéndolos en picada—. Si la boda de mi prometida no está lista para mañana… los ejecutaré. Que tengan buen viaje. —Sin ninguna otra cosa o asunto que mereciese el interés del Señor del castillo, el hombre se dirigió despreocupadamente hacia la entrada del recinto, y si mirar atrás despareció por el umbral.

Arashi permaneció petrificado, observando el espacio vació que antes ocupase la figura de Pasunto. Estaba bastante confundido por todo lo dicho y hecho por aquel hombre. ¿Cuál había sido el punto de venir a buscarle pelea a Saotome?, ¿y por qué le había dicho lo que le dijo? Armó un alboroto por absolutamente nada, aunque el Señor de Nerima tampoco podía deslindarse de su responsabilidad en el asunto.

¿Realmente iba a decapitarlos?

¡Por todos los cielos! Se supone que sólo había venido a Furumoto a presenciar una boda y cuidar de su Señor. ¡Y ahora estaba encargado de remendar las malditas preparaciones matrimoniales!

¡Agh¡, jodida sea su suerte.

Un carraspeo incómodo le hizo despejarse de sus cavilaciones.

—Ya puedes quitarte de encima, ¿sabes? No es como si Taro siguiese aquí. A menos claro, que sea de tu placer tenerme entre tus piernas —habló jocoso.

Sin poder evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras, Arashi liberó a Saotome poniéndose en pie cual relámpago.

—L-lo lamento mucho, mi Señor —murmuró avergonzado.

—Al contrario de lo que pensaba, eres un muchacho con un gusto extraño por meterse en problemas —comentó con serenidad el ojiazul mientras sacudía sus ropas.

Arashi tragó saliva y permaneció mudo, en esos momentos no tenía mucho humor para buscarle bronca al azabache; tampoco es como si actualmente estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo. Por el contrario, estaba agradecido porque el hombre seguía sin escupir fuego por la boca, y aún no le rajaba el pescuezo con el mortal filo de su espada. Y, dicho sea de paso, Sotome no tenía idea de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras.

—Porque estás en problemas, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó en retorica y un toque de ironía. Sotome ahora lo miraba con la misma expresión devoradora que utilizase en el breve encuentro en sus aposentos.

El coronel de Ryugenzawa se vio castigado por un intenso escalofrío que viajó por toda su espalda hasta encontrar la muerte en la punta de sus pies, sin embargo, obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer inmutable frente aquellos abismos de azul oscuro que le analizaban. Sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada del Señor de Nerima otro instante más, Arashi asintió en respuesta. Mirar al suelo parecía menos peligroso.

¡Por_ TianRyū_!, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un cobarde?

—El que ahora actúes tan mansamente conmigo no te librará del castigo que voy a exigir por tus faltas —siseó al tiempo que tomó la barbilla de Arashi para exigir la atención de su mirada.

El peliazul no tuvo otra salida que mirarle y corroborar la promesa de venganza en sus ojos.

—M-mi Señor, l-le ruego que…

—Acabas de avergonzarme frente a todos los guerreros —habló entre dientes, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre; acercando aún más sus rostros—. Cualquiera que fuese tu causa, comprensible o no, será ajusticiada por tu acciones imprudentes.

Arashi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con coraje. No es como si hubiese querido meter la pata a propósito. El mismo Saotome lo orilló a actuar de esa manera, por lo menos, en lo que al incidente en la alcoba se refería. Ciertamente, fue decisión del propio Arashi inhabilitar a Saotome en lugar de a Pansuto hacía unos momentos. Pero en su defensa, era quien más aberturas tenía y menos control de sus ataques manejaba. Aunque, si lo analizaba con mayor frivolidad, quizá pudo haber actuado de una forma menos errática en las dos situaciones. ¿Qué infiernos le había pasado a su buen juicio?

—Ahí está de nuevo ese fuego rabioso en tus ojos. Tal coraje… —murmuró Sotome por lo bajo, dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa zalamera—. Sin embargo, por ahora estás bajo el capricho mío, y no puedes negarte —habló con suficiencia y un toque de mofa, restregándole en su cara el pequeño detalle de haber insinuado que era un caprichoso pocos instantes antes—. Organiza a los hombres e instruccionales. Pero tú vienes conmigo —sentenció liberándolo finalmente de su agarre.

Arashi permaneció estático, con la furia atorada en la garganta y la resignación carcomiéndole el orgullo. Apretó los puños hasta lastimar su piel en un intento por evitar lanzarse a golpes contra el Shoyū de Nerima, suficientes impertinencias había cometido ya.

Por si fuera poco, muy en sus adentros, saberse a completa merced de ese hombre le generaba un sentimiento de impotencia como hace muchos inviernos no sentía.

Maldito sea Saotome. Mil veces maldito.

—¡Dejen de estar como inútiles y obedezcan las instrucciones del coronel de Ryugenzawa! —bramó el azabache hacia los soldados—. He aquí que yo, Ranma Saotome, Shoyū de Nerima y comandante de los ejércitos de las Tierras Altas de Norte, gozo de la plena confianza de los Señores del Este y del Oeste, por lo tanto es mi mandato que le otorguen su mansedumbre al segundo al mando del ejército de Ryugenzawa. Y si no cumplen con sus órdenes, les prometo que los decapitaré antes que el Señor de Furumoto reclame la vida de mi persona. ¡Les quedó claro! —gritó con firmeza.

Cual pantomima ensayada, todos los soldados del Este y Oeste, atados o no, irguieron su postura y apoyando el puño derecho en el pecho exclamaron al unísono:

—¡Sí, Mi Señor! ¡Sí, Comandante! ¡Sí, General!

—¡Y cualquiera que fuere su misión, estarán aquí antes del anochecer!, ¡por la vida suya, que así sea!

—¡Sí, Mi Señor! ¡Sí, Comandante! ¡Sí, General!

—¡Que _TianRyū_ les guíe y proteja!

—¡Y que en usted siempre brille su sabiduría y gloria! —alabaron.

Dicho esto, Saotome vertió su atención nuevamente hacia Arashi.

—Te espero en la entrada. Apresúrate —ordenó mirándolo por un breve tiempo, para después girar sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a los establos; muy seguramente en busca de su yegua blanca.

Arashi lo observó desaparecer camino a las caballerizas, y una vez lo perdió de vista se permitió exhalar sonoramente su pesadumbre. Ese hombre le ponía de los nervios.

—¿Coronel? —Keita Genji se acercó a él con gesto preocupado. Y aunque Arashi fue capaz de distinguir la ansiedad por preguntarle la condición de su estado de ánimo y brindarle una buena palabra de aliento, como buen soldado que era, dejó los asuntos personales para otra ocasión—. Esperamos sus órdenes —informó.

Arashi asintió en respuesta, y de tajo se deshizo de todas las incertidumbres que le azotaban. Tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver por el momento.

**.**

**.**

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Taro mientras entraba a la habitación.

—¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo? —cuestionó Shinnosuke entre bostezos, justo acababa de despertar. Irguió la espalda y se estiró a placer.

—Un poco de diversión para los soldados antes que partieran a cumplir sus deberes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se escuchaban bastante emocionados.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas —murmuró—. Toma. —El hombre le ofreció a Shinnosuke un_ guinomi_ lleno de líquido verde.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No tengo idea —contestó sincero—. Madre te lo manda.

Shinnosuke asintió y bebió un sorbo.

—¡Agh!, sabe horrible. —El castaño carraspeó y tragó saliva tratando de aminorar el amargo sabor.

—No es mi problema, bébelo todo —mandó el Shoyū de Furumoto.

Shinnosuke pinceló un mohín compungido en su rostro, viendo al brebaje con aprensión.

—Tsk.

—Arashi golpeó a Ranma —anunció Pansuto al tiempo que acercaba un banquillo y se posicionaba junto a la cama.

Shinnosuke giró la cabeza en dirección de Taro tan rápido que el movimiento le valió un millón de punzadas a su cuello.

—¿Qué? —inquirió pasmado, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—Sí, sí. Justo aquí —aclaró el Señor de Furumoto señalando en su propio rostro el área donde Ranma había sido lastimado—. Fue un buen golpe —se jactó.

—¿Cómo terminó pasando eso? —El rostro desencajado de Shinnosuke era todo un poema.

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! —exclamó Taro con aire divertido—. Pero el bastardo se lo merecía —aseguró con suficiencia.

El Señor de Ryugenzawa bufó.

—Desde siempre has argumentado que cualquier lesión que le pase a Ranma es porque se lo merece.

—Porque es la verdad. Y lo sostengo —decretó cruzándose de brazos.

Shinnosuke contuvo una risilla. Hasta cierto punto, esa relación de ligera animadversión que Ranma y Taro sostenían desde niños resultaba divertida. Aunque no tanto cuando verdaderamente intentaban matarse. Y a pesar que le hubiese gustado vagar entre las remembranzas de la infancia, una nueva preocupación ocupó la mente del castaño.

—¿Crees que pida que le azoten? —preguntó angustiado.

El sometimiento físico y la humillación pública era lo mínimo que un noble, de linaje militar o cualquier otro, llegaba a exigir como compensación de un daño físico o moral hacia su persona.

—¿Insinúas que Saotome es capaz de ordenar que lastimen a la persona por la que lleva prendado casi toda su vida? —cuestionó con incredulidad—. Deja de preocuparte Shinno, Ranma puede ser un idiota impulsivo pero no un animal —declaró con rotunda seguridad.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque imagino que le hará pagar a su manera.

—Y tendrás que prepararte para ello —previó—. Aún trato de sopesar el alcance de sus ocurrencias. Te informaré cuando escatime el peor de los escenarios.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias.

—No agradezcas, me mantiene entretenido. —Ventiló su mano al aire como restándole importancia a la ayuda que le brindaba.

—¿Cómo está Rouge?

—Encerrada con mi madre. No ha querido dirigirme la palabra. —Taro pareció ser vencido por la impaciencia, y se levantó del banquillo para dirigirse hacia el ventanal. Se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, recargando el peso de su torso en la periferia de la entradilla, y suspiró.

—Lo siento.

Shinnosuke contempló al hombre que la hacía compañía, y ciertamente lucía decaído muy a pesar de su porte intimidante.

—Debo de admitir que me pone bastante nervioso —confesó sin mirarle, prestando su atención a cualquier punto fuera de la cristalera—. La mayor parte del tiempo no puedo acertar lo que piensa. Siempre me envía señales ambiguas, y difícilmente puedo entenderla a tiempo.

—Veo que finalmente encontraste a alguien que logra evadir esa insufrible habilidad tuya.

—Observación y lógica deductiva —puntualizó girando la cabeza en dirección de Shinnosuke—, no tiene nada de extraordinario. Aunque para ustedes idiotas pareciera que hago hechicería.

—Eres muy aterrador cuando te pones en ello —Se burló el castaño.

Taro sonrió de medio lado.

—Imbécil.

—Tarado —respondió Shinnosuke con falsa indignación.

—Ella es mayor que yo, ¿sabes? —reveló de súbito, acomodando su postura para encarar completamente a Shinnosuke.

Taro no era una persona que gustase dar detalles de sus asuntos privados, ni siquiera a ellos que eran sus amigos. Así que Shinnosuke entendió que aquel asunto de la boda lo tenía bastante mortificado.

—He de admitir que no lo aparenta. —Cuando vio a Rouge por primera vez, precisamente ese día que llegaron al castillo de Pansuto, Shinnosuke supuso que la mujercilla no sobrepasaba los veinte inviernos.

—Cuatro inviernos —aclaró.

Eso sí que sorprendió al Shoyū de Ryugenzawa. De los cuatro amigos, Taro era un invierno mayor que todos: el gobernante de las Tierras de Furumoto ventilaba nada menos que veintinueve inviernos de vida. Así que si hacía las cuentas, Rouge Ashura contaba con treinta y tres inviernos de existencia.

—Tú te vez unos seis inviernos más jodido si me lo preguntas. —Aquel detalle le generó varias dudas al castaño. Por ejemplo, por qué la mujer permaneció sin contraer nupcias por tanto tiempo y habiendo pasado la edad casadera por mucho, mas prefirió no cometer indiscreciones. Además, era un tema que no le concernía.

—No te pregunté.

—Bueno, quería que lo supieras —defendió.

—A veces siento que aún me mira como si fuera un niño… esa maldita engreída. —Se quejó.

A pesar de que las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Taro pareciesen un insulto, Shinnosuke sólo saboreó inseguridad en ellas.

—No conozco a tu prometida lo suficiente como para poder conjeturar nada. Pero si esa mujer no pidió la pena capital en el momento en que se convirtió en tu prometida, dudo que tengas que preocuparte porque decida desecharte ahora. Además, organizó un banquete con la comida preferida de todos y cada uno de los Señores presentes, ¡por _TianRyū_! Esa chica realmente está metida en la empresa —caviló.

Taro miró a Shinnosuke con desconcierto.

—¿Y por qué hubiese pedido la pena capital sólo por ser mi prometida? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—Eres bastante arisco y tosco de modales. Tu lengua afilada es demasiado insensible y esa mente analizadora tuya es un dolor en el trasero. Y, lo más importante: no eres nada guapo —enfatizó.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¡Soy el más atractivo de todas las Tierras Altas! —alardeó.

—Sólo en tu imaginación. —Concedió.

—¡Tsk!, tú no sabes nada sobre la belleza.

—Más de lo que tú sabes sobre la empatía. —A Shinnosuke le alivió que Taro le siguiera el hilo a sus pullas; no era un hombre que se dejase consolar a través de la condescendencia, Shinnosuke se había percatado de ello hacía mucho tiempo. Por tanto, cuando el Señor de Ryugenzawa se metía con él mediante la palabrería, Taro entendía que estaba siendo apoyado, y que podía confiar en el juicio del castaño. En cambio, si el Shoyū de Furumoto le seguía la corriente, Shinnosuke comprendía que su confort había sido bien recibido y que su amigo se encontraba menos ansioso. Era una extraña interacción que habían desarrollado con el pasar de los años.

Un momento de cómodo silencio gobernó la habitación, hasta que Shinnosuke decidió indagar en otros asuntos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con Ryoga?

—Eso depende de lo que decidan los Sotome. Aunque si debo liberarlo, prefiero esperar a que se le pase el cabreo o mínimo hasta que su coronel haya llegado.

—Si ese es el caso, espero que lo mandaras maniatar extremadamente bien. Los rumores dicen que Ryoga puede romper una gran roca con un sólo dedo. —Shinnosuke levantó el dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras—. Y ya te imaginarás entonces, que las paredes de un calabozo no serán la gran cosa para él.

Taro se carcajeó con ganas tras escucharle.

—Pues si a esas vamos, los rumores dicen que yo he vencido al legendario minotauro alado con tentáculos de pulpo. Así que, mi querido amigo, entenderás que el flacucho dedo de Ryoga no me intimida para nada —decretó orgulloso.

—¿Y eso es verdad? —preguntó sinceramente asombrado—, ¿realmente venciste a un minotauro alado? ¡¿Existen los minotauros siquiera?!

—¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿es cierto que derrotaste a la mítica serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas?

«Buen punto», pensó el castaño.

Antes que la región peninsular de Ryugenzawa se convirtiese en una zona de actividad pesquera próspera y comercial, se decía que esas aguas y tierras eran gobernadas por grandes bestias. Daigo Hiirgai y los Shoyū anteriores a él, habían preferido utilizar aquellas historias como estrategia militar frente a los proscritos o cualquier otro posible enemigo, además de usar su conocimiento del relieve como puntos a favor para el asecho o algún ataque sorpresa. Por tanto, gran parte de la región peninsular permaneció en su salvaje naturalidad. Fue Shinnosuke quien decidió beneficiarse de la diversidad de fauna en las costas, para enriquecer la actividad económica de su pueblo. He así que cuando el Shoyū de Ryugenzawa, con sólo quince inviernos de vida, tomó aquellas salvajes aguas y tierras, muchos rumores entorno a él se propagaron entre los pobladores. Sin embargo…

—Bueno, he de admitir que tener ese tipo de reputación llega a ser favorecedora —admitió sin confirmar o negar nada en específico.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¿Entonces no piensas apiadarte de Hibiki?

—¿Apiadarme?, ¡si lo mantengo a salvo de Genma y Ranma encerrado ahí! —dramatizó.

—¡Oh! —¡Pues claro!, tener a Ryoga confinado en las peripecias de las mazmorras fungía como un efecto tranquilizador de la codicia asesina del padre y hermano de Ranko. Quizá no fuese un alivio satisfactorio para su orgullo, pero al menos podían jactarse que el culpable de arruinar la buena virtud de la heredera Saotome sufría los horrores del calabozo.

—Sí… oh.

Fue el turno de Shinnosuke para liberar una risotada.

—Al contrario de lo que aparentas Pansuto Taro, eres un buen amigo y aliado —elogió el castaño, alzando el _guinomi_ en dirección de Taro como señal de brindis—. A tu nombre —mencionó solemne para después beber un sorbo gordo del líquido verdoso—. ¡Agh!, ¡puagh! ¡Brrr!... asqueroso… —Shinnosuke se había olvidado completamente del horroroso sabor de aquella poción.

—Idiota —Se burló el Señor de Furumoto—. Y hablando de buenos amigos… —Se interrumpió para regresar a su lugar en el banquillo—. ¿Cuándo planeas decirnos? —inquirió, una vez tomó asiento cruzándose de brazos y piernas, observándole con esa mirada inquisidora suya.

Shinnosuke sintió como si Taro estuviera revolviéndole el seso, aquella mirada había adquirido el cariz de un tejón astuto. Esos endemoniados ojos de Taro veían más de lo debido.

Un nuevo silencio llenó el recinto, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era denso y acusador.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó fingiendo confusión, pero su voz vibró trémula… nerviosa. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y unas ganas inmensas de esconder la cabeza en el duro suelo comenzaron a tentar su buen juicio. Sin embargo, optó por la demencia, no se le antojaba partirse el cuello por ahora.

El castaño exhibió su mejor sonrisa embustera, esa que siempre funcionaba con Ranma cuando deseaba despistarlo. Y como si el Shoyū de Furumoto le hubiese leído el pensamiento dijo:

—Yo no soy Ranma, Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke tragó duro, mas continuó sonriendo a pesar de la extrema preocupación que comenzaba a materializarse en gotas de sudor sobre sus sienes y espalda. Al parecer Taro ya sabía. Pero… ¿qué tanto sabía? Ciertamente eso era algo que no deseaba averiguar en esos momentos.

—Ob-obviamente… —carraspeó—. Obviamente no lo eres. ¿A qué ha venido eso? —inquirió con un desconcierto poco creíble para la sagas intuición de Pansuto.

Taro continuó observándole, analizando cada movimiento, palabra y respiro. Esos malditos ojos parecían lanzarle un embrujo, y el fugaz pensamiento de rendirse y "soltar la sopa" comenzó a resultarle tentador.

«¡Ayuda!», gritó para sus adentros.

—Si no respiras perderás la conciencia, estúpido —informó Taro, levantándose de su lugar.

Shinnosuke inhaló hasta inflar sus pulmones y liberó el aire en un sonoro suspiro, pero eso no aminoró sus nervios.

—No voy a obligarte a hablar si no quieres… por ahora —mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero bueno, eso no era un consuelo para nada.

Taro giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Ranma no se tomará muy bien esto cuando se entere, Shinno —advirtió de espaldas al castaño—. Prepárate para ser odiado. —Y sin más, el Señor de Furumoto abandonó la habitación.

El Shoyū de Ryugenzawa permaneció un rato más contemplando la puerta, abstraído en sus pensamientos… angustiado por una verdad que ya conocía. Sí, por supuesto que ya lo sabía. El engaño y la mentira eran faltas imperdonables para Ranma. No había segundas oportunidades si desestimabas su lealtad, su entrega, su confianza. Y aunque la decisión de callar fue tomada por intereses mucho más críticos que menospreciar la buena amistad de Ranma y los demás, eso no impedía que se sintiese un traidor. Un traidor de todas aquellas personas que le querían sinceramente; y esa era una carga que le pesaba cada día.

—_¿Insinúas que Saotome es capaz de ordenar que lastimen a la persona por la que lleva prendado casi toda su vida?_

Con esas palabras resonando en su mente, Shinnosuke volteó hacia el ventanal y, mirando el cielo a través del cristal, le pidió al Dios Dragón que ablandara el corazón de Ranma cuando descubriese todas las verdades escondidas entre él y Arashi. Porque si bien era verdad que Ranma como mucho llegaría a odiarle a él… con Arashi no estaba tan seguro.

Y es que, lo Ranma sentía por Arashi, iba mucho más allá que una fraternal amistad.

* * *

**N/A:** No tuve vacaciones T_T -Fin del comunicado-

Agradecimientos totales a:

**Luz Aurea Pliego Romero**

**Andre Palomo**

**Bianka Sherlin**

**kariiim**

**AkaneKagome**

**Kris de Andromeda**

**SARITANIMELOVE**

**A.R Tendo**

**Llek BM**

**TatyGuerrero**

**VANE TENDO**

**Shojoranko**

**AkanePau**

**YorokobiSaotome**

**Cynthiagurud**

**F**

**Hikari**

**Mina Ain0**

**livamesauribe**

**LumLumLove**

**Rosi**

**Phanyzu**

Cada una de sus palabras en verdad me hace sonreír y me motiva cada día para robarle un poco de tiempo al tiempo, a pesar de todo el trabajo y las responsabilidades diarias. Nunca podré plasmar complemente lo que sus comentarios significan para mi. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis historias. Espero que ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien, dónde quiera que estén. ¡Fuerza para todos! Les adoro.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


End file.
